Quand Michael rencontre Superman
by Magali
Summary: Après avoir quitté Roswell, le petit groupe apprend l'existence de Superman par les médias. Michael est très vite fasciné par le super héros.
1. Chapter 1

**Quand Michael rencontre Superman**

**[IMG].com/albums/a241/xmag/magali_banner_[/IMG]**

**Auteur** : xmag (Magali)

**Disclaimer:** les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Melinda Metz, UPN, etc, etc, pour Roswell, et à DC Comics, Warner Bros., December 3rd Productions pour Lois et Clark.

**Couple :** M&M, Clark.

**Public** : Adolescent.

**Résumé : **Crossover avec Lois et Clark, les nouvelles aventures de Superman.L'histoire se déroule après Graduation, pour Roswell, et au début de la 2ème saison pour Lois et Clark, les nouvelles aventures de Superman.

**Note de l'auteur** : Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfic. Celle-ci n'a rien de prétentieux, je voulais juste écrire une petite histoire. Bonne lecture.

**Part 1**

La route s'étendait à l'infini devant les yeux de Maria. Le paysage était monotone, composé de champs de mais et de maisons éparses. Rien ne venait distraire son attention et elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que ce maudit van dans lequel elle voyageait en compagnie de son Spaceboy et de ses amis s'arrête quelque part. N' importe où du moment qu'il s'arrête. Mais Kyle semblait bien parti pour conduire toute la journée. Il adorait tout ce qui avait des roues, camions, voitures, motos, tout ce qui roulait lui procurait du plaisir. Enfin, façon de parler. Il préférerait passer du bon temps avec une fille, comme n'importe quel type normalement constitué. Les voitures venaient en second.

Maria s'étira et observa l'intérieur du van. Isabel, assise à côté de Kyle, lisait un magazine. _Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas avoir mal au cœur _?, se demandait Maria. « _Oh, c'est vrai, la supériorité tchécoslovaque. Tu parles d'un avantage »_, maudit-elle, envieuse. Si elle quittait la route des yeux ne serait-ce que deux minutes, son estomac se retournait contre elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière du van et sourit en voyant Max et Liz profondément endormis, les bras de Max enveloppant Liz, la protégeant durant son sommeil. Ces deux-là étaient adorables. Ils méritaient bien de sommeiller.

Elle baissa la tête et observa son spaceboy qui dormait, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et il grogna de plaisir, sans pour autant se réveiller. Pour lui, elle avait tout quitté. Sa maison, sa mère, sa ville, et un futur ou elle deviendrait une chanteuse reconnue. Mais elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Michael représentait tout pour elle, et la pensée de ne plus le voir, de ne plus le serrer dans ses bras, de ne plus se disputer avec lui, lui Dianait des sueurs froides et l'envie irrépressible de pleurer. Elle avait accepté que cet idiot d'alien était toute sa vie. _Idiot dans le sens le moins péjoratif du terme_, corrigea-t-elle intérieurement en souriant. Mais il était vrai que Michael pouvait parfois se conduire comme un crétin. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Au contraire. La vie avec lui n'était jamais triste. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de râler, de la provoquer, de la titiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Mais elle adorait se bagarrer avec lui. C'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient.

Un brusque virage et un arrêt tout aussi abrupt la tira de ses pensées. Elle se pencha vers Kyle.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, un problème ? » demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- « Non, non, pas de panique, juste une pause. Et on a besoin d'essence », répondit Kyle avec un grand sourire. « Tout l'monde dehors, pause pipi, les gars », hurla Kyle, provoquant cris et grognements de la part du contingent endormi du van.

- « Kyle, je vais te tuer », jura solennellement Michael. « Tu sais ce que t'as fait ? »

Kyle eut un sourire en coin. « Ouais, je t'ai réveillé au moment ou Miss Monde allait te faire une pipe, c'est ça ? »

Michael lui jeta un regard noir. Cet abruti commençait à l'énerver. Il commençait à en savoir un peu trop sur lui et à voir la tête de Maria, qui était rouge de colère, ça allait être sa fête tout ça parce que Kyle Valenti ne pouvait pas la fermer. « Non, je n'ai pas besoin de rêver de miss monde et de sexe, j'ai Maria », se dépêcha-t-il de dire. Il commençait à apprendre le boulot de petit ami et il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux garder secrète.

- «Michael, tu rêvais de moi ! » s'exclama Maria, ravie. Elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa fougueusement. _Là, c'était beaucoup mieux_, se félicita Michael. Elle lâcha Michael avant de sauter hors du van et de rejoindre Liz, Max et Isabel qui avaient pris les devants. Michael s'étira et descendit à son tour, avant de se retourner vers Kyle, qui était toujours assis au volant : « C'était pas Miss Monde, c'était Jennifer Lopez », lança-t-il à Kyle d'un air supérieur avant de courir rejoindre Maria.

Kyle secoua la tête. Encore heureux que Maria ne pouvait pas se balader dans les rêves de Michael.

*****

La station service devant laquelle Kyle s'était arrêtée était relativement bien garnie. Des fermiers du coin avaient un petit stand proposant à la vente des produits frais. Isabel, Liz et Maria en profitèrent pour faire quelques achats. Manger sainement ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal, même si les hommes du groupe allaient probablement râler. A l'intérieur du magasin, de nombreux journaux s'étalaient sur un pan de mur. Michael se dirigea vers la section des magazines de charme, attiré par les belles femmes à demi-nues en couverture. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui afin de vérifier que Maria n'était pas dans les parages et il saisit l'un des magazines, l'ouvrant à la page du milieu afin d'admirer à sa juste valeur l'opulente créature qui l'ornait. « Hmmmm, pas mal du tout » commenta Michael en se penchant pour avoir une meilleure vue. Il reposa le magazine et s'apprêtait à en saisir un autre du même acabit quand un titre stupéfiant accrocha son attention : « Est-ce un oiseau ? Est-ce un avion ? Non, c'est Superman ».

Ahuri, Michael cligna des yeux devant la photo floue qui semblait représenter… un homme en collant volant dans les airs ? Il avait bien vu, un homme volant ? Okay, il venait de Roswell alors il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs mais un homme volant ? Les tabloids imprimaient vraiment n'importe quoi. Michael allait repartir en direction du van lorsqu'il vit le nom du journal : le Daily Planet. Il fronça les sourcils. Le Daily Planet était un journal sérieux. Les plus grands scandales politiques avaient été dénichés par les journalistes du Daily Planet. Le président lui-même avait donné une interview à une journaliste du Daily Planet. Bref, ce n'était pas leur genre de publier ce genre de blague.

Michael attrapa le journal et marchant rageusement en direction de la caisse, il jeta une poignée de pièces et sortit afin de le lire tranquillement. Il s'éloigna de la station service et s'assit sur un banc, en face de la route. Il se plongea immédiatement dans la lecture du Daily Planet, ignorant encore que ce qu'il allait lire allait bouleverser sa vie.

*****

Après avoir déposé les courses dans le van, Maria s'assit par terre à l'ombre du véhicule. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier ou se trouvait son petit monde. Michael lisait dans un coin, Kyle était occupé à flirter avec la jolie caissière, Max et Liz étaient assis sur l'herbe, à quelques mètres de la station service et semblaient plonger dans une profonde discussion. Isabel n'était nulle part. _Elle devait être aux toilettes_, décida Maria. Maria ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bruits ambiants. Ils ne la dérangeaient pas. Elle appréciait à sa juste valeur ce moment de calme et de solitude. Elle adorait ses amis et Michael, mais comme tout être humain, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec elle-même. Dommage qu'elle n'avait pas sa guitare, elle aurait pu jouer, nonchalamment, juste pour le fun. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement. _Hé, c'était une idée. La musique l'occuperait, distrairait le groupe, et elle pourrait également gagner un peu d'argent en tant qu'artiste des rues._ Elle opina du chef, ravie du tour de ses pensées. _Tout le monde y gagnerait,_ pensa-t-elle. _C'était décidé, à la prochaine étape dans une ville, elle achèterait une guitare, même d'occasion_.

Elle fut distraite de ses pensées par un petit chien qui jappait et sautait autour d'elle. De bonne humeur, Maria regarda autour d'elle et vit une balle de base-ball qui trainait par là. Elle se leva, se pencha pour la ramasser et la lui lança. Ravi d'avoir trouvé une compagne de jeux, le chien s'élança en direction de la balle et la ramena vers Maria, la langue pendante, tout essoufflé. Riant de bon cœur, Maria récupéra la balle et la lança de nouveau, encore plus loin. Le chien revenait à bride abattue quand elle entendit un hurlement caractéristique.

« Maxwell !! Maximilian !!»

Oh, oh, c'était Michael. Il était le seul à utiliser les noms à rallonge de Max, ce que celui-ci détestait, d'ailleurs. Elle le vit courir en direction de ce dernier, un journal à la main. Son expression orageuse ne présageait rien de bon. Il avait dû lire quelque chose d'inquiétant dans ce journal. Peut-être quelque chose à propos d'enlèvements extra-terrestres ? _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien mettre son cher Spaceboy dans un tel état d'énervement ?_ se demanda Maria. Elle laissa tomber son petit compagnon à quatre pattes et courut vers Michael. Elle le rejoignit au moment ou il jetait son journal à la tête de Max.

« Lis-moi ça, Max, lis moi ça ! »

Max, inquiet, récupéra le journal qui était tombé par terre. Michael avait l'air bouleversé, non, plus que ça, dans un état d'agitation qu'il avait rarement vu chez on ami, pourtant doté d'un tempérament explosif. Mais pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? La une s'étalant en énormes caractères gras lui apporta une réponse immédiate : d'après le Daily Planet, un extraterrestre volant d'une force colossale avait fait son apparition dans la ville de Métropolis et avait sauvé la navette spatiale qui menaçait de s'écraser sur la terre puis il l'avait expédiée en orbite autour de la planète. Max lut tous les articles, tournant frénétiquement les pages pour connaître la suite des aventures de ce Superman, Liz penchée sur son épaule et lisant tout aussi avidement. Aucun doute, c'était bel et bien un extra-terrestre. Le Daily Planet n'était pas un journal de pacotille mais l'un des journaux les plus sérieux, et les plus anciens du pays. Si le titre à la une certifiait qu'un extra-terrestre en collant bleu se baladait dans le ciel de Métropolis, c'était probablement vrai, aussi saugrenu que cela soit.

Aucun être humain n'était doté d'une telle force et aucun d'eux ne pouvait voler. Les lèvres serrées, Max referma le journal et se plongea dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Pourquoi un extra-terrestre, si puissant soit-il, s'exposerait-il en plein jour à la population humaine ? Pourquoi aider les humains, pour se faire accepter ? Pourquoi vouloir se faire accepter ? Il avait beau être un extra-terrestre, Max était terrifié à l'idée que la planète entière apprenne son existence. Il souhaitait mener une vie calme auprès de Liz, avoir des enfants de la femme de sa vie, travailler, et faire que tous ceux qu'il aimait soient en sécurité.

Un Michael très énervé arracha violemment le journal des mains de Max et l'agita sous le nez d'Isabel qui venait de faire sa réapparition. Celle-ci s'en saisit et parcourut rapidement le Daily Planet. Un extra-terrestre ? A Métropolis ? Dans des collants bleus ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant la force nécessaire pour ne pas étrangler ces crétins de frères qui semblaient croire ce ramassis de bobards. « Ne me dites pas que vous avalez cette couleuvre ! Un extra-terrestre volant en collant, et puis quoi encore, Babe sauvant le président ? »

« Isabel », gronda Michael, contenant à peine sa colère devant le mépris de sa sœur d'adoption, « il a soulevé la navette spatiale comme s'il s'agissait d'un fétu de paille ! Les scientifiques les plus renommés de la planète l'ont vu, les journalistes du monde entier l'ont vu, la NASA l'a vu, Lex Luthor et le foutu Président l'ont vu, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

Isabel se mordit les lèvres, inquiète malgré elle. Ca avait l'air fou mais si c'était vrai ? Si ce clown volant était un extra-terrestre ? Son expérience avec les extra-terrestres, minus Max et Michael, avait été catastrophique alors elle ne s'approcherait pas de ce nouvel arrivant dans leur petite famille, même pour tout l'or du monde et elle se devait de remettre les points sur les i, au cas ou Michael aurait oublié ce dont les leurs leur avaient fait subir. « Dois-je te rappeler, mon cher, que tous les extra-terrestres qu'on a rencontrés voulaient nous utiliser, nous tuer, nous ont trahis, et se foutaient de la vie humaine comme de l'an quarante ? Tu veux faire quoi, traquer ce cinglé qui vole en public ? » lança-t-elle d'une voix cinglante. « Laisse tomber, Michael. On est déjà sur la liste des criminels les plus recherchés du FBI. Si on veut rester en vie, on doit rester loin de ce dégénéré à collant, compris ? »

Isabel déchira rageusement le journal et tourna les talons, marchant rapidement en direction du van et grimpant à l'intérieur. Elle s'assit à l'avant, à côté de place du chauffeur et elle croisa les bras, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Michael savait qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer d'elle. Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe qui avait été rejoint par Kyle. Celui-ci avait écouté les arguments d'Isabel et il était d'accord avec elle. Michael voulait se lancer à la recherche de ce nouvel extra-terrestre mais Kyle doutait que les autres soient d'accord avec lui. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux de se rendre à Métropolis pour enquêter, la ville devait grouiller d'agents du gouvernement, de militaires et de tout un tas de fana d'ovnis.

Kyle posa la main sur l'épaule de Michael, le secouant légèrement . « Michael, hé, Michael, t'es toujours là ? » Michael sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu Kyle arriver. Il se dégagea brusquement, n'aimant pas particulièrement être touché. « Quoi ? » aboya-t-il.

Kyle recula d'un pas devant la rage qui se dégageait de Michael et il tourna les yeux vers Max, lui demandant silencieusement d'intervenir. Max se passa la main dans les cheveux, notant machinalement leur longueur. Il devrait peut-être les faire couper. Mais Liz aimait ses cheveux longs alors il allait les garder. Secouant la tête, Max revint à la réalité et décida de faire face à Michael.

« Michael, tu sais très bien qu'Isabel a raison. On ne PEUT PAS aller à Métropolis », déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. « Si ça se trouve, nos photos sont déjà placardées de partout à côté de celles de… Superman. C'est trop dangereux », conclut-il. Il grimaça en voyant la colère déformer le visage de Michael. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'engager dans une bagarre avec lui mais Michael n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Il avait évolué depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de Maria, mais le mystère entourant leurs origines extra-terrestres avaient toujours eu le don de le fasciner, de le faire démarrer au quart de tour.

« Le roi a parlé, c'est ça, et les vassaux n'ont qu'à obéir », ragea Michael. Il en avait assez d'être materné, étouffé sous prétexte que le danger les cernait. Pourquoi diable Max ne voulait pas en apprendre davantage ? Cet extra-terrestre était apparemment différent puisqu'il avait sauvé des vies humaines. Il semblait pourvu d'une force inouïe et de ce fait, capable de se défendre contre n'importe quel ennemi. S'il était antarien, peut-être était-il là pour eux et la seule façon qu'il avait de les contacter était de s'exposer publiquement ? Désespéré, Michael exprima ses arguments à Max. Celui-ci l'écouta, troublé. Il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que venait de dire Michael. Superman n'avait pas l'air d'agir comme les autres extra-terrestres qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré. Cet intérêt pour les humains… ce n'était pas un trait commun chez les shapeshifters ou les skins. Hésitant, Max se tourna vers Liz tandis que Maria, la main sur le dos de Michael, le caressait tendrement afin de l'apaiser.

« Liz, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Liz secoua la tête. « Max, on en sait trop peu à son sujet pour l'instant. Ce Superman pourrait être un allié, mais il pourrait être un ennemi. Attends un peu », conseilla-t-elle sagement. « Réunissons le plus d'informations possibles, trouvons une bonne photo de lui qu'Isabel pourra utiliser pour visiter ses rêves, et restons loin de Métropolis, le temps que toute l'affaire se calme un peu. Roswell a été détrôné en tant que capitale extra-terrestre de la planète par cette ville, nous ne pouvons pas y mettre les pieds ».

Max hocha la tête, convaincu par les conseils de Liz. Il soupira en se tournant vers Michael qui attendait anxieusement sa réaction. Celui-ci n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait lui dire.

*****

Pendant ce temps, à Métropolis, un grand jeune homme brun observait son nouvel appartement avec fierté. Il l'avait repeint, aménagé et décoré. Il se sentait bien dans cet environnement simple, mais chic. Il se dirigea vers l'unique chambre et sortit une valise de dessous le lit. Il l'ouvrit et prit le cadre photo argenté qui s'y trouvait. Il sourit devant les visages souriants d'un couple d'une soixantaine d'années. Ses parents. Les personnes qui l'avaient recueilli, élevé, aimé, et qui lui avaient donné une éducation basée sur l'amour et la compréhension.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé et déposa le cadre photo sur la commode qui se trouvait là. Il recula afin de juger si c'était là le bon endroit. Il pencha la tête de côté et décida que c'était parfait. Maintenant, tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une bonne bière bien fraiche. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le même jeune homme était assis confortablement sur le canapé, les jambes étendues devant lui et posées sur la table basse, une bière à la main et un téléphone dans l'autre. Il laissa sonner à trois reprises, sachant que son père ou sa mère allait décrocher sous peu. Il sourit quand la voix de sa mère lui parvint.

« Mon chéri, je ne m'attendais pas à ton coup de fil, tout va bien ? » s'enquit Martha Kent.

« Tout va bien, maman, je me repose. La journée a été longue », répondit Clark avec un grand sourire satisfait.

« J'ai vu ça, mon grand », sourit Martha. Elle était tellement fière de son fils. Il n'avait pas hésité à sauver des vies humaines. Sa vie toute entière avait basculé le jour ou il avait décidé de mettre ses dons au service de l'humanité. Sa vie ne serait pas facile, les médias n'allaient pas le lâcher, l'armée, les gouvernements du monde entier allaient le traquer afin de le débusquer, voire même de l'enfermer et de l'étudier. Mais ce risque n'allait pas l'arrêter. Il avait tous ces pouvoirs et il ne pouvait pas ne pas les utiliser pour aider les êtres humains.

« Papa n'est pas là ? » demanda Clark.

« Il est en train de regarder la télé. Les exploits de Superman passent en boucle ».

Clark éclata de rire. Son père scotché devant la télé pour admirer les exploits de Superman, alors qu'il avait été le témoin de ses tous premiers tours de force. Mais il savait que son père était en fait fier de lui et qu'il était probablement en train d'enregistrer à la télé cet évènement extraordinaire, ses premiers exploits 'officiels'. « Ne le dérange pas, alors », lui dit-il. « De toute façon, je compte passer demain matin, de bonne heure ».

« Très bien, et fais attention », conseilla Martha. Et si des témoins voyaient Clark s'envoler depuis son appartement ?

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, maman, je ferais attention. A demain ».

Clark raccrocha et secoua la tête. Les parents, quelle espère à part. Il était pratiquement indestructible et sa mère continuait à se faire du souci pour lui. Il sourit et se leva. Il était temps d'aller se coucher. Demain l'attendait une dure journée au Daily Planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : ****cette fanfic est complète et comprend 14 parties. Je vais les poster tout au long du mois.**

**Part 2 **

**Neuf mois plus tard**

Michael claqua la porte de l'appartement de Max et Liz et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers celui qu'il occupait avec Maria, dans le même bâtiment. Il aurait dû se douter du résultat. Max, ainsi que le reste de leur petite troupe, avait trouvé un travail dans une petite ville du nord des Etats-Unis et il n'avait pas l'intention de tout lâcher pour se lancer à la recherche de Superman, qui continuait à faire la une des journaux du monde entier. De plus, Liz avait du mal à faire face à toutes les visions qui l'assaillaient et elle préférait rester dans une petite ville car elle avait peur de la foule et de toucher des personnes par inadvertance, ce qui risquait de se produire dans une ville comme Métropolis. Donc, Max n'avait aucune intention de perturber Liz qui essayait de s'adapter à son nouveau don.

D'un côté, il pouvait comprendre. S'il s'agissait de Maria et de son bien-être, il agirait de même. Mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Superman s'étalait partout dans la presse, il était devenu le bienfaiteur de l'humanité et il voulait, non, IL AVAIT BESOIN de le connaître, de lui parler, de le comprendre, de comprendre son action. Pourquoi diable agissait-il ainsi ? D'où venait-il ? Avait-il de la famille sur Terre ou sur sa planète natale ?

Michael atteignit la porte de son appartement. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche des ses clés et il leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait dû les oublier chez Max. Il passa la main sur la serrure, se concentra et un clic se fit entendre. Avoir des pouvoirs avait du bon. Il entra dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la cuisine et dans la chambre, il conclut que Maria n'était pas encore rentrée. Il prit une bière non alcoolisée dans le frigo et il se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé, but une gorgée de bière et s'affaissa contre le sofa, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Cette incertitude à propos de Superman était en train de le ronger. Il devait faire quelque chose. Oui, c'était décidé, il allait en parler à Maria. Elle pourrait comprendre. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il allait devenir fou à faire du sur place. En plus, elle adorait mener l'enquête. Elle était fan de toutes ces séries policières qui passaient à la télé. Et elle s'était toujours bien débrouillée dans le passé, lorsqu'il avait fallu jouer les Mulder et Scully.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée alerta Michael de l'arrivée de Maria, qui hurlait depuis le hall : « Hello, c'est moi, tu es là, Spaceboy ? »

Hmmm, Spaceboy. Maria était bien virée. Elle adorait l'appeler comme ça lorsqu' elle était d'humeur joyeuse. C'était le bon moment pour lui proposer de partir à l'aventure. Néanmoins, Michael paniquait un peu. Il savait que Maria n'allait pas quitter Liz de gaité de cœur. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant à sa tactique pour lui présenter son idée de s'installer à Métropolis car Maria s'était jetée sur le canapé à côté de lui et elle s'était blottie contre lui.

« Aaaah, ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison. Je jure que je ne pouvais plus supporter l'odeur de nourriture du restaurant. Ca me donnait des nausées, comme si j'étais enceinte ». Maria s'interrompit devant le glapissement de Michael à sa dernière remarque. Elle le tapota gentiment sur le ventre pour le calmer. « Du calme, Michael, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu deviendras papa ».

Michael se détendit, mais il lui jeta un regard maussade. « Ne plaisante pas sur ce sujet, Maria, jamais. Tu sais que c'est trop important »

Maria se rembrunit. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, pas besoin de le lui faire remarquer. Mais si elle ne pouvait plus plaisanter ! Et elle qui était de si bonne humeur : elle avait un week-end de libre, ce qui était rare car le restaurant italien ou elle travaillait comme serveuse était toujours bourré à craquer, les samedi et dimanche. Elle avait le pressentiment, en observant Michael, que celui-ci était toujours obsédé par le même sujet : Superman.

Elle soupira et vola la bière de Michael. Elle but une bonne gorgée avant de se détacher de Michael et de s'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé. Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à crever l'abcès.

« Michael, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, exactement ? Je sais que tu veux des réponses sur Superman, mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu avais laissé tout ça derrière toi. Tu m'as dit toi-même que ton avenir était sur Terre. Alors pourquoi cette obsession avec lui ? » Maria essayait de ne pas être blessée mais elle avait l'impression de n'être pas… assez pour Michael. Qu'elle ne lui suffisait pas et qu'il s'ennuyait avec elle. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de partir avec lui pour une vie d'errance, elle avait cru que Michael et elle formerait un vrai couple. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble mais Maria sentait une résistance en lui. Ils avaient pourtant discuté de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, lorsqu'elle avait commis l'erreur de rompre avec lui pour tenter sa chance dans le monde de la musique. Elle n'était pas fière de son attitude mais Michael n'était pas blanc comme neige non plus. Il n'avait pas été le meilleur des petits amis, comme lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé promener lors des rêves partagés avec Isabel ou lors de l'incident avec Courtney.

Pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que Michael ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné l'erreur de jugement qu'elle avait commise et elle se demandait ce qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse pour qu'il lui accorde à nouveau sa pleine confiance.

Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle vit Michael se lever et se diriger vers le bureau ou il avait réuni des articles sur Superman. Il posa la main sur l'épais dossier contenant ses recherches, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle attendit, pressentant que le moment était important.

Michael finalement se décida à parler :

« J'ai rêvé pendant des années de rencontrer ma famille, d'autres extra-terrestres, comme moi. Et tous m'ont déçu, Maria. Tous » dit-il d'une voix monotone.

Maria bondit hors du canapé et se précipita vers lui, inquiète. Son ton défait et ses paroles étaient inhabituels. Michael criait, gesticulait, s'énervait mais lorsqu'il prenait ce ton-là, ce qui était rare, c'est que c'était grave. Quelque chose le perturbait et il allait enfin se décharger de ce fardeau. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et le regarda, silencieuse, sachant très bien que s'il voulait parler, il le ferait.

« Je suis à moitié humain, et à moitié alien. Et cette dernière moitié n'a reçue que coups bas après coups bas. Nacedo et Tess étaient des traitres. Cal préférait vivre la belle vie à Hollywood plutôt que de s'occuper de nous. Les skins voulaient nous tuer. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier. Rien de bien n'est jamais venu de ce côté de la famille », conclut-il, amer.

Maria soupira. Elle comprenait maintenant le dilemme de Michael. Pendant des années, il avait rêvé de ses racines, il avait regardé le ciel et s'était posé des questions sur ses origines, sur sa famille, il avait prié pour que les siens viennent le tirer de l'enfer qu'il vivait sur Terre, avec Hank. Et lorsqu'il avait obtenu des réponses, qu'il avait rencontré les siens, les trahisons s'étaient succédées. Dans un sens, avec les réponses, il avait perdu cette fierté d'être différent, d'être issu d'un autre univers. Et maintenant, Superman avait surgi et il avait ravivé le sentiment d'appartenance à un autre monde qui sommeillait en Michael.

« Tu crois qu'il vient d'Antar ? » demanda Maria.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ».

Maria posa son front sur l'épaule de Michael. Elle pouvait désormais mieux discerner son dilemme. Les questions fourmillaient dans sa tête et le besoin de réponse se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Il avait un besoin impérieux de ces réponses, sans elles, il ne pouvait aller de l'avant. Elle pouvait comprendre cela. Combien de fois avait-elle été tentée de rechercher son père, alors qu'elle grandissait dans la petite ville de Roswell ? Quelquefois, ce même besoin de savoir, de comprendre, revenait la hanter, même maintenant, adulte et menant sa propre vie.

Elle recula et posa les mains sur le visage qu'elle aimait tant. Elle pouvait lire son tourment dans ses yeux sombres, ce désespoir, presque, qui l'habitait. Elle avait tenté de se convaincre que Michael allait abandonner sa quête de Superman mais celui-ci semblait hantait les médias. Il était impossible de faire un pas sans tomber sur un journal, un magazine, un site internet ou une émission de télé sans voir la tête de Superman. Michael ne pouvait pas laisser tomber car Superman était partout.

Très bien. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Mais elle devait poser des conditions.

« Okay. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. On fait nos valises et on part pour Métropolis, vu que cette ville est le quartier général de Superman. Mais d'abord, tu appelles Cal. Il a des contacts dans tous les Etats-Unis alors tu lui demandes qu'il nous trouve un appartement. Et pas une cage à lapin, d'accord ? Il nous doit bien ça ». Après tout, c'était à cause de lui que Michael avait dû passer son enfance avec ce monstre et Maria ne s'était pas privée de lui passer un savon bien mérité, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, peu de temps après avoir quitté Roswell définitivement. Elle l'avait tellement engueulé que Cal avait signé un chèque d'un montant plus que conséquent pour couvrir les frais dont ils avaient besoin, en demandant à Michael de le débarrasser de la « harpie », ce qui lui avait valu un coup de poing bien placé de ce dernier.

Michael regarda Maria, stupéfait. Il avait bien entendu, c'était elle qui proposait de partir ? Lui qui croyait qu'il allait devoir argumenter, supplier, et voilà qu'elle prenait les devants et décidait de quitter l'endroit ou ils s'étaient tous installés ?

« Tu… tu es sûre ? » bredouilla Michael, encore sous le choc.

Maria rit, ravie de voir qu'elle avait réussi à le surprendre. « Oui, sûre. Moi aussi, je veux voir Superman. Pour de vrai. Un héros de film, ça ne se voit pas tous les jours. Et puis en plus, il est beau, mais beau ! Trop beau, même ! » s'exclama Maria.

Le regard de Michael s'assombrit et devint orageux. « Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu veux partir pour enquêter avec moi ou pour séduire Superman ? Parce que là, faudra y renoncer. Je préfère encore rester ici plutôt que de te voir flirter avec lui ! » ragea-t-il.

Une légère secousse se produisit dans le salon, alertant Maria de la colère de son petit ami. Elle secoua la tête. Michael était jaloux, tellement jaloux qu'il ne pouvait contrôler ses pouvoirs dès qu'il se sentait menacé sur ce terrain. Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme pour demander de l'aide. « Michael, je plaisantais. Superman est comme un acteur de cinéma, beau et parfait mais inatteignable. Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Mais j'ai quand même le droit de regarder et de commenter, d'accord ? »

Michael maugréa. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. D'autant plus que lui ne se privait pas de regarder les jolies filles croisées dans la rue ou vues à la télé. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il détestait que Maria fasse de même, avec les hommes. Il était de mauvaise foi, et alors ?

« D'accord, Michael ? » insista Maria.

« Mouais », acquiesça Michael du bout des lèvres. Mais il demeurait maussade. Il espérait qu'il ne commettait pas une erreur en partant pour Métropolis. Et qu'il n'allait pas perdre Maria en cours de route. Elle l'avait déjà quitté une fois, qui lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas recommencer ?

Inconsciente des pensées lugubres qui hantaient Michael, Maria s'était détournée pour téléphoner à son employeur et présenter sa démission, avant de convoquer une réunion de crise avec Max, Liz, Isabel et Kyle.

*****

Clark Kent sortit du Daily planet. Il était déjà 6 heures du soir et il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur très gaie. Lois sortait encore avec Lex Luthor, ce soir. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à lui en tant que Clark Kent, même si elle vénérait son alter ego, Superman. Ils travaillaient bien ensemble, ils s'entendaient bien mais elle était sourde, muette et aveugle dès qu'il s'agissait de Luthor. Elle faisait confiance à cet escroc de haut vol, Dieu seul savait pourquoi.

Clark passa devant un restaurant chinois et il décida d'acheter des plats tout préparés et de diner tout seul, chez lui. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit. L'histoire du globe mystérieux l'avait secoué. Il avait espéré toute sa vie trouver des réponses mais celles qu'il avait obtenue l'avait déstabilisé : sa planète natale avait explosé, ses parents étaient morts ainsi que tous les habitants de Krypton et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était si différent. Allait-il vieillir, allait-il mourir ? Serait-il capable de se marier et d'avoir des enfants avec une terrienne ? Il ne le savait pas. Il était reconnaissant à ses parents mais il avait peur de l'avenir solitaire qui l'attendait. Etre le dernier de son espèce était une malédiction ; il se sentait seul, terriblement seul. Il était l'unique extra-terrestre sur Terre. Personne ne pouvait vraiment le comprendre.

Clark paya son dîner et repartit d'un pas lent. Peut-être devrait-il faire un tour chez lui. Etre à la maison lui remonterait le moral. Ses parents l'entourerait et lui prodiguerait des conseils.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Clark se précipita dans une ruelle sombre, tourna la tête afin de vérifier si personne n'était dissimulé dans la pénombre et il tourbillonna sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le célèbre costume de bleu et rouge le revêtait de la tête aux pieds. Il leva le poing vers le ciel et d'un mouvement léger, Superman décolla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**3 semaines plus tard**

Maria n'était pas mécontente d'être enfin arrivée au terme de son voyage. Huit heures dans une voiture, coincée avec un Michael ronchon et inquiet n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Mais elle voyait enfin le bout du tunnel : ils étaient arrivés à Métropolis. Métropolis, la ville promise. Max n'avait pas été ravi lorsqu' au cours de leur réunion, Michael avait annoncé son intention, à Maria et à lui, de partir pour cette ville et trouver Superman. Liz s'était inquiétée pour leur sécurité, Isabel s'était mise en colère, se sentant abandonnée par Michael et Kyle avait tenté de jouer les arbitres afin de réconcilier toutes les parties impliquées. Au bout du compte, les autres membres du groupe savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les empêcher de partir et qu'en fait, ils avaient raison. Superman était un mystère, peut-être était-il lié à leur passé et un jour ou l'autre, il aurait bien fallu trouver des réponses. Michael allait s'y employer et Max s'était consolé en se disant que Maria l'accompagnait, qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui et l'empêcher de s'attirer des ennuis.

Maria regarda autour d'elle. La ville était jolie, elle devait le reconnaître. En tout cas, le quartier ou ils allaient habiter l'était. Des petites maisons individuelles du 19ème siècle avec des escaliers donnant sur les trottoirs, ainsi que des immeubles de quatre ou cinq étages, d'aspects anciens, composaient ce quartier tranquille.

La voiture s'arrêta et Maria tourna la tête vers Michael, toute excitée : « Ca y est, on est arrivés chez nous ? »

Michael rit de l'enthousiasme de Maria. « Oui, c'est l'adresse indiquée. » Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'assombrit un peu. L'endroit était calme, trop calme. Le genre bourgeois ou familial. Pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Enfin, Cal avait certainement fait de son mieux. Et il aurait dû s'y attendre. Cal avait des goûts de luxe. Pas étonnant que le quartier qu'il avait choisi lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de leur trouver un logement était aussi paisible et chic.

L'exubérance de Maria le ramena à la réalité. Elle babillait à propos de la beauté du coin, et que tout compte fait, elle était ravie d'avoir quitté le trou dans lequel ils avaient vécu ces derniers mois. La ville et tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter comme distractions la faisait pratiquement sauter de joie. Michael roula des yeux lorsque Maria mentionna les clubs et les cinémas. Il savait qu'elle allait le forcer à sortir de sa tanière. Oh joie !

« Bon, tu prends les deux plus grosses valises et moi je prends les deux sacs. De toute façon, il faudra faire deux voyages pour les autres valises », déclara Maria en inspectant le coffre. « L'appart est déjà aménagé, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Michael, tout en prenant l'un des sacs de voyage. « Je suis crevée et je veux dormir dans un bon lit ce soir. Et je veux une salle de bains. Avec une douche. Et une grande baignoire » décréta-t-elle.

Alors que Michael saisissait les poignées des deux valises, Maria l'attendait sur le trottoir. Elle observait leur nouvel immeuble et elle espérait qu'elle se ferait des amis. Liz, Kyle, Isabel et Max allaient lui manquer. Ils allaient bien sûr rester en contact grâce aux pouvoirs d'Isabel et celui de Liz, enfin, si elle réussissait à maîtriser son don d'ubiquité. Elle pourrait alors peut-être lui rendre visite ? Ce serait presque comme si Liz était là. Elle se rendit compte que pour la première fois, elles allaient être séparées par des milliers de kilomètres et ce, pendant des mois. C'était tout nouveau, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Elle avait beau s'être préparée mentalement à ce changement, elle savait que les premiers jours seraient difficiles.

Un objet la percutant au niveau des jambes la fit redescendre sur terre. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez, ou plutôt nez à torse, avec Michael. Elle leva la tête et croisa son sourire supérieur. Il l'avait bousculée exprès avec l'une des valises. Bon sang, quelque fois, elle pensait vraiment qu'il adorait la mettre en rogne. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quoi, tu ne m'avais pas vue ou quoi ? »

«Je voulais juste te faire te bouger les fesses. Tu étais en train de rêver toute éveillée. Je croyais que tu voulais t'installer le plus vite possible ? »

Maria émit un petit « hmmmf » et tourna les talons en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle n'allait pas lui faire l'honneur d'une réponse. Elle arriva devant la porte, et elle posa les sacs par terre. La clé devait se trouver dans son sac et elle farfouilla à l'intérieur. Michael, qui l'avait rejointe, ne se privait pas de commentaires : « Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

« Michael, stop, je ne suis pas d'humeur, je vais la trouver, cette clé, pas de panique ». Pas de panique, c'était vite dit. Elle ne la trouvait pas. Bon sang, elle allait en être réduite à vider tout son fourre-tout par terre, devant Michael, ce qui allait provoquer ses remarques acerbes. Enervée, elle jeta son sac par terre, le renversa ainsi que tout son contenu. Elle fouillait frénétiquement à la recherche de son porte-clés en forme de tête d'alien, lorsqu'une voix inconnue, mais agréable, se fit entendre. « Je peux vous aider ? »

Maria releva la tête et se trouva en face du plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu. Grand, brun, d'une beauté un peu exotique, mais également doté d'un sourire sympathique. Elle se racla la gorge, embarrassée que ce bel inconnu la voie à quatre pattes et elle tenta de se redresser maladroitement. « Eh bien, en fait, je cherchais, heu, les clés de l'immeuble et… »

« Et je viens de les trouver », coupa Michael abruptement tout en posant les valises et en croisant les bras d'un air de défi. « Elles étaient dans ma poche, désolé ». Maria roula des yeux. Bien sûr, elle paniquait à l'idée de ne plus trouver les clés et c'était lui qui les avait ! Typique. Désolé, tu parles, son regard noir et sa posture défensive montrait qu'il était tout sauf désolé. Il était en position de petit ami jaloux, Maria reconnaissait les signes. Elle soupira. Cette journée ne finirait donc jamais ?

Clark Kent sourit. Il voyait bien que le jeune homme en face de lui jouait les gros bras de façon à l'intimider au cas où il aurait des vues sur sa petite amie. Qui était jolie, mais un peu jeune pour lui. Il décida de le rassurer : pas la peine de se faire un ennemi de son nouveau voisin. « Vous venez d'arriver, je suppose ? Vous voulez que je vous aide à porter les valises ? Vous devez être épuisés ».

Maria poussa un long, très long soupir. « OOOOh, oui, merci ! Je veux juste m'installer, manger un morceau et dormir, c'est tout ! » Elle tendit les deux sacs en direction du jeune homme, ramassa ses affaires qu'elle fourra pêle-mêle dans sa besace elle jeta un coup d'œil à Michael qui jouait toujours les vigiles bornés. Elle décida de procéder aux présentations. « Je m'appelle Maria, et voilà mon petit ami, Michael. Nous sommes les nouveaux locataires du 4B. »

« Oh, nous allons être de proches voisins, alors », dit Clark. « J'occupe l'appartement 4A et je m'appelle Clark Kent. Vous allez aimer vivre ici. Venez, je vais vous montrer le chemin ». Clark passa devant Michael et Maria, ouvrit la porte avec ses clés et pénétra dans un couloir bien éclairé. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et attendit que Michael et Maria le rejoigne. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les trois jeunes gens sortirent de l'ascenseur qui donnait sur une espèce de patio à ciel ouvert. Maria, ravie, grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient aux deux portes qui se faisaient face. « Michael, regarde moi-ça, c'est splendide, non ? Un vrai patio, je pourrais l'aménager un petit peu, avec des plantes, tu en penses quoi ? »

Michael posa les valises et observa Maria. Elle rayonnait. Elle n'avait pas encore vu l'intérieur de l'appartement mais apparemment, elle adorait l'endroit. Son regard s'adoucit. Maria avait le chic pour faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Mais il avait une réputation à tenir alors il se contenta de marmonner un vague : « Ouais, si tu veux ».

Maria ne lui tint pas rigueur de son manque d'enthousiasme, elle avait l'habitude. Elle continua de parler toute seule, faisant des plans afin de transformer cet espace en mini- jardin, lorsqu'elle s'exclama, horrifiée en se tournant vers Clark: « Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, je prévois tout un tas de changements alors que vous vivez ici, vous aussi. En fait, vous avez même priorité ! Vraiment désolée, je m'emballe et voilà le résultat. Demandez à Michael, je fais ça tout le temps ! »

Clark secoua la tête. Maria lui rappelait Lois, en blonde. Elle semblait toute aussi excitée que la brune journaliste avec laquelle il travaillait, et marchant à son propre rythme mais son cœur était à la bonne place. Il était un fin psychologue. Il avait bien vu que Maria était très heureuse de son nouvel environnement et que Michael, dur en apparence, se laissait attendrir par la joie de Maria. L'avenir s'annonçait bien, il avait un bon feeling et il était sûr qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. Enfin, dès que Michael comprendrait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui et qu'il n'allait pas séduire sa petite amie.

« Pas de problème, Maria, faites comme vous voulez. Une main féminine ne fera pas de mal » dit-il aimablement.

Maria hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Ce Clark était vraiment un chic type. Et beau en plus ! Cette dernière remarque lui rappela son spaceboy et sa jalousie légendaire et elle se retourna dans sa direction, l'air coupable. Il lui semblait parfois que Michael avait un radar qui lui permettait de lire dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle admirait un beau gars dans la rue, et cela déclenchait alors une scène. A sa grande surprise, Michael ne semblait pas fâché. Il la regardait sans rien dire. Elle lui sourit et pendant un court instant, que Clark observa avec intérêt, ils furent seuls au monde. Puis Michael brisa le moment de tendresse et de compréhension muette entre Maria et lui.

« Bon, on y va ou quoi ? »

« Michael ! » s'exclama Maria. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais. Elle adressa un regard d'excuse en direction de Clark pour la brusquerie de Michael et elle prit les sacs des mains de son nouveau voisin. « Il est temps pour nous de découvrir notre nouvel appartement. Merci pour tout, Clark ».

« Mais je vous en prie».

Maria allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il n'y avait rien à manger. Elle rappela son charmant voisin. « Clark, auriez-vous le numéro d'un restaurant ou d'une pizzéria qui livrerait ? Je ne me vois pas faire la cuisine ce soir, et si Michael n'a pas quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, il va piquer une crise ».

Michael gronda, furieux que Maria étale ses petits défauts devant un inconnu. Mais bon, il lui pardonna pour cette fois parce qu'il mourait de faim. Et il n'avait pas envie de ressortir pour trouver un traiteur après avoir conduit pendant 8 heures d'affilée.

Clark répondit à la question de Maria. « Oui, j'ai quelques numéros de téléphone, je vous les note tout de suite ».

« Merci, Clark ».

Maria inséra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte en grand. Aussitôt, elle poussa un hurlement de joie en découvrant l'endroit où Michael et elle allaient vivre. C'était plus un loft qu'un appartement et tellement grand ! Mon dieu, Cal n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, pour une fois. Pour un peu, elle l'embrasserait. Une grande entrée menait à quelques marches qui débouchaient, sur la gauche, sur une grande cuisine aménagée dans un style à la fois moderne et chaleureux, dans les tons bordeaux et brun, et sur la droite sur un salon d'une taille imposante. Une immense baie vitrée penchée couvrait une bonne partie du mur du fond, avec une banquette couverte de coussins, et une porte menait à une terrasse. Le salon avait été décoré de larges canapés bruns, recouverts de plaids colorés à motifs amérindiens. Une table basse trônait au centre du salon et une télévision extraplate occupait le pan de mur qui séparait le salon d'une autre pièce. Une bibliothèque entourait l'installation télévisuelle et quelques livres, ainsi que des bibelots, avaient été déposés sur les étagères. Maria s'approcha et constata, surprise, que ces livres étaient des romans qu'elle avait lus. Comment Cal avait-il réussi ce tour de passe-passe ? Un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée la tira de ses pensées.

« Voila, je vous ai noté quelques bonnes adresses dans le quartier. Tous les restaurants sur cette liste livrent », dit Clark, qui était entré après que Michael lui eût ouvert la porte.

« Merci beaucoup, » dit Maria. Elle traversa l'appartement et prit le papier que lui tendait Clark. « Est-ce que votre appartement ressemble au nôtre ? »

Clark jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et il hocha la tête. « Oui, la configuration des lieux est la même ». Il parcourut la pièce du regard et vit que Michael était déjà absorbé dans le réglage des chaines de la télé géante. Maria suivit son regard et grogna. Non, pas ça ! Ils devaient encore redescendre chercher le reste de leurs affaires, appeler Max et Liz pour leur dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés, commander un repas, défaire leurs valises… Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers Michael et lui arracha la télécommande des mains. « Plus tard, la télé. Les valises, maintenant, pronto ».

« Maria, laisse-moi souffler. C'est moi qui ai conduit tout le long, j'te signale», grogna Michael tout en prenant l'air épuisé et en s'allongeant sur le moelleux canapé. _Bon sang, qu'il était bien, il pourrait même dormir là_ !

« Et pourquoi as-tu conduit pendant tout le trajet, hmm ? Parce que tu as parié avec Kyle que tu tiendrais le coup pendant 8 heures, sans que je prenne le relais, voilà pourquoi alors ne viens pas te plaindre ! » écuma Maria, rouge de colère. Elle tira Michael énergiquement par la main pour le faire se lever, mais elle ne réussit qu'à s'effondrer sur lui lorsqu'il tira négligemment à son tour sur la sienne. Elle tenta de se redresser mais Michael, joueur, l'enserra de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il l'embrassa, léchant langoureusement sa peau, provoquant de délicieux frissons en elle. Elle pencha la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès et elle ronronna de plaisir quand il atteignit le creux de son cou et la mordit légèrement. Elle se cambra et un léger gémissement lui échappa. _Mmmm, peut-être que les valises pourraient attendre._

A quelques mètres de là, près de la porte d'entrée, un Clark gêné se mit à triturer ses lunettes. Michael et Maria avaient apparemment oublié sa présence. Il marcha à reculons afin de s'éclipser discrètement lorsqu'il buta contre les valises que Michael avait laissées là. Il bascula en arrière avec un bruyant 'oups' et tomba sur le dos. Sa chute tira le couple hors de sa petite bulle personnelle et Maria se redressa vivement. Elle vit, à son grand embarras, que Clark était toujours là et qu'elle avait complètement zappé le pauvre gars. Rouge de honte, elle se leva et passa la main sur ses vêtements tout en se raclant la gorge. « Clark ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée. « Je… vous… hmmm, merci encore pour les adresses, et heu, je vous revaudrai ça. Ca vous dirait de venir dîner chez nous, un de ces soirs ? Je ferai la cuisine ».

Clark, qui s'était redressé, accepta l'invitation. Il remit maladroitement ses lunettes qui avaient glissé et vit alors que Michael faisait de grands gestes dans le dos de Maria. Intrigué, Clark pencha la tête dans la direction du jeune homme, essayant de lui demander par ce biais la raison de son agitation. Michael se tint alors le ventre tout en montrant Maria du doigt et fit semblant d'être malade. Malade ?? Ooooh, malade ! Aie, la cuisinière ! Voilà le message que Michael essayait de lui faire passer. Maria était une très mauvaise cuisinière. Il opina du chef pour montrer à Michael qu'il avait compris le message. Mais il avait accepté maintenant, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Maria, inconsciente du dialogue muet qui venait d'avoir lieu entre Michael et Clark, continuait sur sa lancée. « Je vous ferai un petit plat du sud. Ma mère m'a appris. Vous aimez la cuisine épicée, Clark ? »

Michael, désolé pour le pauvre gars, secoua la tête. Si il savait où il mettait les pieds ! Dans leur couple, c'était lui qui faisait la cuisine. Etrangement, Maria se débrouillait plutôt bien en pâtisserie. _Le résultat des années à préparer des gâteaux pour les Parker et leur restaurant où Maria avait travaillé, le Crash Down _? se demandait Michael. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de cuisine et non plus de pâtisserie, Maria était un désastre ambulant. Un vrai mystère, pour Michael.

Michael interrompit Maria en la prenant par le bras, coupant ainsi court à la discussion. « Il est temps d'aller chercher le reste de nos affaires. On monte le reste, je passe commande pendant que tu prends un bain et on mange, d'accord ? »

Maria acquiesça. Le plan lui convenait. Elle se précipita en dehors de l'appartement tout en hurlant à Michael de se dépêcher. Michael, resté en arrière, fit un triste signe de la tête en regardant Clark. Celui-ci, compatissant, demanda. « Sa cuisine est si terrible que ça ? »

Michael soupira. « Vous n'avez pas idée. La solution c'est soit le traiteur, soit des boites ou des surgelés. Ou bien, quand j'ai le temps, je fais la cuisine. Mais Maria… », Michael ne termina pas sa phrase mais Clark avait compris le message. Celui-ci déglutit péniblement. Le dîner avec ses nouveaux voisins lui apparaissait tout d'un coup comme une très mauvaise idée. Il avait grandi en étant habitué aux bons petits plats de sa mère et son estomac ne se remettrait pas des efforts culinaires de Maria.

Michael lui assena une claque sur l'épaule. « Pas de panique, on s'arrangera. Vous me dites quel jour vous conviendrait et moi, je m'arrangerai pour faire la cuisine ». Tout en tenant Clark par l'épaule, il marcha en direction de la porte. « Il n'y aurait pas un terrain de basket dans le coin ? J'aime bien faire des paniers pour décompresser, vous voyez ?»

Clark voyait. Il commençait à comprendre comment Michael et son amie fonctionnaient. C'était le genre couple intense, à fortes personnalités, d'où le besoin d'espace et de déstresser. « Il y a un terrain à 5 minutes d'ici. Sinon, on peut se contenter du panier installé dans l'allée, derrière notre immeuble ».

« Génial ! » Michael se frottait déjà les mains. Ca c'était une bonne nouvelle. Heuh, il lui faudrait un partenaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Clark. Bien qu'assez grand, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un fana de sport, avec ses petites lunettes et son costume cravate. Mais ça ne coûtait rien de demander. « Bon, alors, Clark, ça vous dirait un jour de faire une partie de basket ? » demanda Michael tout en attendant l'ascensceur.

L'arrivée de ce dernier empêcha Clark de répondre tout de suite mais dans son for intérieur, il se réjouissait de la proposition de Michael. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait débarqué à Métropolis, il allait passer un peu de temps avec des personnes normales, comme Michael et Maria, des personnes qui ne travaillaient pas avec lui, bien entendu. C'était triste de penser qu'à part des relations de travail, il ne connaissait pas grand-monde dans cette ville.

Bien sûr, il allait devoir faire semblant d'être mauvais, et aussi contrôler sa force mais s'il trouvait en Michael un ami avec qui il pourrait discuter de choses et d'autres, de sports, de filles ou de films, alors ça valait le coup. Clark ressentait de plus en plus la solitude, d'autant plus que les choses prenaient une tournure sérieuse entre Lois et Lex Luthor. Il était en train de perdre son amie et coéquipière (et peut-être même la femme de sa vie), il allait sans doute perdre son boulot si le Daily Planet fermait, et malgré le fait que sous l'alias de Superman, il était l'égal d'un dieu et était vénéré par des millions de personnes de par le monde, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il était seul. Peut-être que la présence de jeunes autour de lui, comme Michael et Maria, allait l'aider à sortir de sa coquille.

C'était décidé. Il devait faire un effort et améliorer sa vie sociale. Il eut un large sourire en répondant alors à Michael : « Et comment ! Pourquoi ne pas se retrouver demain, vers 19 heures ? Derrière l'immeuble, je vais vous montrer où c'est ».

Et c'est ainsi que sans le savoir, Michael 'Rath' Guerin, de la planète Antar, et Clark 'Superman' Kent, de la planète Krypton, venaient de se lier d'amitié, sans se douter qu'ils étaient tous deux des extra-terrestres coincés sur Terre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Les rayons chauds du soleil traversèrent la fenêtre et réveillèrent lentement Maria. Celle-ci, pelotonnée sous les couvertures, se renfonça dans son lit, n'ayant aucune envie d'en sortir. Elle était tellement bien ! Elle ronronna comme un chat et se retourna du côté de Michael. Elle tendit la jambe paresseusement pour le titiller, afin de voir s'il était réveillé mais elle ne rencontra que du vide. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et soupira en constatant l'absence de son petit ami. Tout à fait réveillée maintenant, elle resta un moment couchée. Elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, donc elle pouvait en profiter un peu. Elle tourna la tête vers le réveil et constata avec surprise qu'il n'était que 7h30. Elle grogna. Michael était déjà parti à la chasse à Superman. Il était tellement passionné par son nouveau travail qu'il ne rechignait même pas à se lever de bonne heure ! Incroyable mais vrai.

Maria s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Michael, comme d'habitude, avait laissé une vraie pagaille. Les vêtements trainaient par terre et le coin bureau qu'il avait installé dans leur chambre débordait de photos et de dossiers divers. Un vrai capharnaüm. Elle se leva à contre cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter un tel désordre alors elle décida de faire un peu de ménage. Elle ramassa les vêtements, les mis dans un panier à linge sale afin de les laver plus tard dans la buanderie de leur immeuble et nettoya le salon et la chambre. Après en avoir terminé avec sa corvée de nettoyage, Maria se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de grignoter un morceau. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'attablait devant un bon café et des tranches de pain de mie grillé. La télé était allumée et comme d'habitude, les exploits de Superman faisaient les gros titres.

Tout en dévorant ses tranches de pain de mie, Maria se mit à réfléchir à Michael et à Superman. Peu de temps après être arrivé à Métropolis, Michael avait réussi à tomber sur le super héros en train de parler à un enfant de 4 ou 5 ans, dans un jardin. Il avait aussitôt saisi son appareil photo et prit un cliché. Il s'était ensuite rué en direction de Superman mais celui-ci, en l'apercevant, s'était envolé. _Il était déjà poursuivi en permanence par la presse donc lorsqu'il échappait à leur envahissante compagnie, il devait être ravi, d'où sa fuite en apercevant Michael et son appareil_, en avait déduit Maria. Mais ce premier succès, ainsi que la photo extraordinaire d'un Superman détendu, assis par terre et parlant à un enfant, avaient poussé Michael à faire le tour des rédactions de presse afin de vendre celle-ci. Il avait réussi à la négocier auprès du Daily Planet pour une somme ahurissante. Depuis lors, Michael s'était procuré des livres consacrés à la photographie qu'il avait gravés dans son cerveau grâce à sa mémoire photographique. _En plus, cela ne lui prenait que quelques secondes pour les lire et se les rappeler pour toujours_, ne put s'empêcher de maugréer Maria avec rancœur. Elle était jalouse, elle aurait adoré être dotée d'une telle aptitude !

Elle se leva pour aller rincer sa tasse de café et resta quelques instants dans la cuisine, pensive, à observer le décor autour d'elle. De magnifiques cadres en bois gravés et décorés par Michael lui-même et contenant des photos prises par ce dernier ornaient maintenant les murs. Grâce à Superman, du moins indirectement, Michael avait trouvé sa voie : la photo. Il était devenu photographe free lance. Il avait réussi deux ou trois autres coups dans le milieu du journalisme et son nom commençait à être connu. Il vendait ses clichés au plus offrant, et pour de belles photos de Superman, les journaux du monde entier étaient prêts à payer une véritable fortune. Mais Michael s'était véritablement pris de passion pour ce métier et il ne faisait pas que pour pourchasser Superman. Il prenait également des clichés de vie, comme il disait. Dès qu'une scène, un lieu ou une personne lui « parlait », Michael saisissait son appareil et laissait s'exprimer son âme. Maria adorait regarder ses photos, il savait vraiment comment s'y prendre, avec un appareil entre les mains. En plus, ce métier lui laissait une liberté totale. Il se levait quand il voulait, il allait ou il le souhaitait, il prenait les photos qui lui étaient chères et il se faisait une petite fortune lorsqu'il arrivait à vendre des clichés de Superman… bref, il menait une vie de rêve. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'elle-même.

Le seul boulot qu'elle avait trouvé était celui de serveuse dans un restaurant chinois du quartier. C'était Clark qui l'avait pistonnée. Sa blondeur détonnait un peu dans cet établissement asiatique ou elle était la seule employée de type caucasien, surtout qu'elle devait porter des robes chinoises pour faire le service. Mais Mr Cheung, le propriétaire, devait un service à Clark et il aimait bien Maria, qui faisait du bon travail. Elle souhaitait juste trouver sa voie, elle aussi. Elle avait bien tenté sa chance dans les clubs de la ville, mais ce n'était pas facile de se faire engager. Beaucoup de chanteuses talentueuses et avec plus d'expérience qu'elle occupaient déjà le devant de la scène de Métropolis.

Liz lui avait conseillé d'écrire ses sentiments sur papier, lorsqu'elle lui avait téléphoné la dernière fois. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait. Elle marcha vers une petite commode, près du canapé, et elle ouvrit le tiroir. Elle prit le lourd carnet de Laurel Burch que Liz lui avait offert, pour l'inciter à écrire et à se débarrasser de ses pensées négatives. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts. C'était un très beau cadeau. Liz avait choisi un modèle grand format, de couleur bordeaux sombre, décoré avec des extraits de romans de Jane Austen en lettres d'or. Maria sourit. Elle pouvait voir Liz le choisir, c'était si typique d'elle.

Bon, elle pouvait toujours essayé. Mais après avoir pris sa douche.

*****

Pendant ce temps-là, Michael écoutait sur la radio de sa voiture les appels de la police. C'était souvent un bon moyen pour savoir ou se trouvait Superman temps réel. Mais pour l'instant, il faisait choux blanc. Pas de Superman à l'horizon. _Si ça se trouve, il est quelque part en Chine en train de sauver des gosses d'un tremblement de terre et qui étaient coincés sous des débris_, pensait Michael. Autant laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui. Il avait envie de faire des photos pour lui-même. De se balader et de saisir au vol des moments précieux, que son appareil immortaliserait. Il saisit son fourre-tout où se trouvait tout son matériel nécessaire à son travail et il sortit de la voiture. Il la ferma à clé, passa la lanière de sa besace autour de son cou et la fit pivoter dans son dos. Son appareil photo en bandoulière, Michael resta un moment immobile, se demandant dans quelle direction aller, quand il décida de partir à l'aventure. Maria lui disait toujours de suivre son instinct. Elle avait raison. C'était comme ça qu'il avait débusqué Superman à plusieurs reprises.

Michael marcha quelques centaines de mètres, prenant des photos dès que l'envie lui en prenait, lorsqu'il vit Clark, accompagné de sa belle et casse-pied de collègue Lois. Ils sortaient d'une banque. Il leva la main, l'agita vivement et interpella le couple : « Clark ! Lois ! »

Clark se retourna et vit Michael courir vers lui. Lois n'allait pas être contente. Michael s'avérait être un rude concurrent dans la chasse à Superman et le fait qu'il trainait dans les parages signifiait qu'il était sur sa trace. Il sourit intérieurement. Ca allait être intéressant.

« Michael Micelli, encore dans mes jambes, vous me suivez ou quoi ? » questionna Lois d'un ton peu amène.

Michael manqua s'étouffer. Elle ne manquait pas d'air, cette pimbêche. Il allait lui rabaisser son caquet, à cette femelle ! « Dans vos rêves, les vieilles, très peu pour moi. »

Lois rougit de colère sous l'affront. « Vieille ??? Vieille, moi ? Non mais attends un peu, petit morveux, je vais te botter les fesses, tu vas voir la raclée qu'elle va te mettre, la 'vieille' ! » Elle jeta son sac en direction de Clark, qui l'attrapa au vol et elle se plaça en face de Michael, les jambes fléchies et les mains tendues, en position typique d'attaque du karatéka. « Allez, ramène toi, tu as peur de te faire battre par une femme et de perdre la face, hein ? » se moqua Lois, le regard luisant sous l'outrage que venait de lui faire subir Michael. Elle, vieille ? Jamais. Elle était jeune (après tout, elle n'avait que 30 ans), elle était pleine d'énergie et elle menait une brillante carrière. Elle allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, à ce petit crétin !

Michael renifla, mort de rire. « Tu me crois assez dingue pour relever ton défi ? Clark va me tomber dessus si jamais j'accepte, et si Maria en entend parler, je vais dormir sur le canapé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, pas question ! »

Lois se redressa, les sourcils fronçés. Il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre en pleine rue, devant Clark. Quant à Maria, Lois l'avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant lorsqu'elle s'était rendue chez Clark pour discuter d'un article et que Maria avait frappé à la porte pour utiliser l'ordinateur de Clark car le sien ne marchait plus. Elles avaient sympathisé, au grand dam de Clark et de Michael qui trouvaient que Lois et Maria côte à côte n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux, les hommes. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu en juger, celle-ci était imprévisible. Ils allaient devoir régler ça en privé, sans que Clark ou Maria l'apprennent. Elle reprit son sac des mains de Clark qui, amusé, observait les deux opposants. Ils avaient tous les deux un sacré caractère et ils s'accrochaient dès qu'ils se rencontraient.

Lois s'approcha de Michael et le toisa. « Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête, Superman est à moi. C'est MOI qui lui ai trouvé ce surnom, c'est MOI qui ai fait de lui la star planétaire qu'il est, c'est vers MOI qu'il vient pour donner des interviews de son plein gré. Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin, compris ? »

« On se sent menaçée, hmmm ? » commenta Michael d'un air supérieur. « Tu sais qu'il n'est pas à toi mais à toute la planète et ça te dévore, hein ? »

Lois continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux mais Michael pouvait bien voir qu'il avait raison. La jolie journaliste était folle de Superman mais lui ne faisait pas attention à elle. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était résignée à épouser Lex Luthor. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance et découragée, elle avait accepté de se marier avec lui. Mais ce mariage avait tourné en catastrophe médiatique, avec Luthor démasqué pour avoir tenté de tuer Superman et qui avait préféré se jeter du haut d'un immeuble plutôt que d'affronter la justice. Laissant derrière lui une Lois Lane humiliée et bien décidée à se refaire une réputation, grâce à Superman.

« Tu n'es qu'en petit nouveau dans le jeu et je te garantis que tu ne gagneras pas cette partie », proféra Lois Lane. Elle tourna les talons et plantant là Clark et Michael, elle se dirigea vers un taxi qui passait par là. Elle siffla et le taxi stoppa net. Elle grimpa à l'intérieur tout en jetant un regard mauvais vers Michael. « Je retourne au Daily Planet, on se voit plus tard, Clark ».

Le taxi démarra et Michael se tourna vers Clark. Celui-ci ne semblait pas trop en colère de voir sa collègue le laisser tomber. Il avait probablement l'habitude.

« Alors », demanda Michael, « une enquête sur Superman ? »

« Mmmmm », répondit Clark. « Il y a eu un braquage à l'ouverture et Superman est intervenu. On est venus interviewer les témoins ». Il ôta sa veste. Il commençait à faire chaud. « Et toi, même chose, encore Superman ? »

« Non, en fait, pur hasard qu'on se retrouve là tous les deux en même temps. J'avais juste décidé de prendre une journée de repos, pour une fois et de prendre quelques photos ». Michael regarda autour de lui et vit un petit café, pas très loin. « Tu veux venir boire un coup ? » proposa-t-il à Clark.

Celui-ci réfléchit rapidement. C'était calme en ce moment, la ville était plutôt tranquille. « D'accord, allons-y ».

Les deux hommes marchèrent en direction du café tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, ces dernières semaines, et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Clark donnait même du fil à retordre à Michael, au basket. Et ils avaient diné tous ensemble, Michael, Maria et Clark, à plusieurs reprises. Clark avait pu constater, malheureusement, que Michael ne mentait pas quand il disait que Maria ne savait pas cuisiner. Donc, les repas s'effectuaient à la casa Kent plutôt que chez Michael et Maria. La discussion entre Michael et Clark portait sur la dernière action de Superman quand ils arrivèrent au café. Ils s'assirent à la terrasse, détendus. Michael montra à Clark les dernières photos qu'il avait prises avec son appareil numérique. Clark siffla.

« Dis donc, tu t'améliores de jour en jour ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Maria me dit la même chose », répondit fièrement Michael, un grand (et rare) sourire aux lèvres. « Elle voudrait que je réunisse mes photos dans un portfolio et que je démarche des galeries afin de faire une exposition, mais… » Michael ne termina pas sa phrase, perturbé par l'idée de Maria.

« Tu manques de confiance et tu crois que tu es trop jeune dans le métier pour mériter cette chance », déduisit adroitement Clark.

« Je ne fais que débuter, ce serait une chance incroyable et je ne pense pas que j'en suis à ce stade, tu comprends ? » dit Michael, soulagé de voir que Clark l'avait compris.

Clark hocha la tête. Michael savait qu'il n'était pas prêt, qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et c'était tout à son honneur. Mais cela ne devait pas l'empêchait pas de tenter quand même sa chance. « Ecoute, pour le portfolio, Maria a raison. Réunis tes plus belles photos et passe au Daily Planet, on va voir ce qu'en dira Perry. Il a l'œil et il te dira franchement ce qu'il en pense. En plus, il a des connaissances dans le milieu, il pourra peut-être t'aider, de diriger, tu en penses quoi ?

Michael, pensif, s'enfonça dans sa chaise tout en buvant un coca-cola. Peut-être devrait-il suivre le conseil de Clark. C'était une bonne idée de tâter le terrain, de voir si son travail plus personnel en tant que photographe valait le coup et si il avait un avenir. Il n'allait pas passer toute sa vie à poursuivre Superman, un jour ou l'autre, il avait bien l'intention de vivre de son art. Il se gratta le menton. Oui mais voilà, il y avait Superman. Il ne voulait pas passer à autre chose tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu les réponses qu'il désirait tant.

Clark lut sur le visage de Michael qu'il hésitait. « Qu'est-ce qui te retiens, Michael ? Tu veux vraiment continuer à être un paparazzi, à prendre des clichés du malheur, de la mort et de Superman qui tente de sauver quelques vies ? »

« C'est pas si simple, Clark , c'est pas si simple », maugréa Michael. Ce maudit Superman parvenait toujours à s'éclipser quand lui arrivait sur les lieux. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'approcher afin de lui poser des questions.

Clark reposa sa bière sur la table, surpris. Jusqu'à présent, il avait joué à cache-cache avec Michael, lorsqu'il arborait son costume de Superman mais une fois de retour dans la peau de Clark, il n'avait aucun problème avec Michael car celui-ci ne parlait jamais de Superman. Il en avait déduit que chasser Superman était juste un job pour Michael, et un job provisoire en attendant de trouver mieux. Mais l'attitude morose de Michael laissait suggérer qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond derrière l'intérêt de Michael pour le héros volant. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

« Alors explique-moi, Michael, pourquoi ce n'est pas si simple ? »

Michael fit tourner son coca dans ses mains. Il aimait bien Clark et il y avait des moments où être un extra-terrestre et devoir le cacher lui pesait, comme maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Clark que la raison pour laquelle il courait après Superman était parce qu'il était, tout comme lui, un alien.

« C'est personnel », finit-il par répondre.

« Personnel ? » répéta Clark, surpris. « Dans quel sens ? Est-ce que Superman t'as sauvé la vie dans le passé et tu veux le remercier ? »

« Ha, j'aurais bien aimé ! » Michael se remémora son passé avec Hank, son père adoptif. Père étant un bien grand mot. Ce salaud ne l'avait gardé que pour toucher les allocations que lui allouait le gouvernement pour s'occuper de lui. Et il dépensait les chèques de l'état en boissons et en femmes pendant que lui crevait de faim et s'habillait à l'armée du salut. Michael aurait bien voulu que Superman soit là pour botter les fesses de ce pauvre type.

Clark étudia Michael. Ce dernier avait le regard sombre, tourmenté. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ? Quels secrets cachait-il ? Car il avait un secret, Clark en était persuadé. Il avait passé du temps avec Michael et Maria depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés à Métropolis, mais au bout du compte, il connaissait peu de choses sur leur passé.

Il se décida à poser la question. « Hmmm, Michael, tu es libre de ne pas me répondre, mais… », Clark hésita avant de se lancer. « Tu ne parles jamais de tes parents, pourquoi ? »

Michael sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question de la part de Clark. Il but une gorgée, tentant de gagner du temps. Qu'allait-il répondre ? Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il aimait aborder.

« Disons que mes parents ne sont plus dans les parages, et ce depuis des années », répondit Michael d'un ton sec.

Hmmmm, dans un sens, Clark n'était pas surpris. Lors de ses diners avec Michael et Maria ou de ses parties de basket avec son voisin, Michael n'avait jamais mentionné son père ou sa mère ; lui-même avait parlé de ses parents mais sans que cela entraîne de confidences en retour de la part de Michael. Il en avait conclu que c'était un sujet douloureux pour son nouvel ami. Il devrait en parler à quelqu'un. Maria était probablement au courant, mais c'était quand même mieux de discuter d'un sujet pénible afin de le mettre derrière soi, au lieu de le cacher à ses amis. Il décida de faire le premier pas et de révéler une partie de sa vie. « J'ai été adopté », dit-il comme il aurait annoncé qu'il allait pleuvoir.

Surpris, Michael se redressa dans sa chaise. Clark, adopté ? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il avait rencontré Martha et Jonathan Kent lors d'un week-end qu'ils avaient passé en ville, trois semaines auparavant, et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils n'étaient pas les parents biologiques de Clark. Il avait vu un tel amour et une telle confiance entre Clark et ses parents, qu'il en avait conclut que les Kent n'avaient pas pu avoir d'autres enfants après Clark et qu'ils avaient reporté tout leur amour sur lui. Clark était semblable à Max, adopté mais par une bonne famille. Encore un veinard. « Pas moi. J'ai juste été confié à un ivrogne qui me gardait pour toucher les allocations », dit-il d'un ton amer.

Clark pouvait lire entre les lignes. Il y a avait plus que ça. L'homme avait dû battre Michael, cela pouvait expliquer sa répugnance à parler de son enfance. « Et tes véritables parents, tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus ? »

Michael secoua la tête. « Non, ils m'ont abandonné dans le désert alors que j'avais 5 ou 6 ans. Ils n'en n'avaient probablement rien à foutre de moi. J'aurais dû mourir, c'est un coup de chance qui a fait que je m'en suis sorti. Des campeurs m'ont trouvé errant dans le désert et voilà ».

Clark sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Des parents abandonnant un enfant en bas âge dans le désert, en sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas en réchapper, à moins d'un miracle ? Soudain, il n'eut plus faim et il arrêta de grignoter les bretzels qui se trouvaient dans une assiette, sur la table. Un élan de pitié le submergea. Michael n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance. Lui, au moins, avait eu des parents aimants. Ses parents biologiques avaient travaillé sans relâche pour lui sauver la vie, en fabriquant la capsule spatiale dans laquelle ils l'avaient placé, peu de temps avant que la planète Krypton explose. Et ses parents adoptifs avaient été tout aussi formidables. Ils l'avaient trouvé dans un champ, non loin de leur maison, et ils l'avait recueilli, élevé et aimé comme si il avait été de leur propre chair.

Le silence s'installa un moment entre les deux hommes, chacun plongé dans son passé. Ce silence aurait pu s'éterniser si un klaxon de voiture n'avait pas retenti, ramenant les jeunes gens à la réalité.

« Hmm, Michael, en quoi ton… enfance concerne Superman ? Ta recherche a l'air d'être très personnelle, et je n'arrive pas à faire le lien entre elle et Superman », avoua Clark, perplexe.

Michael fit la grimace. Il en avait trop dit et maintenant, il était dans le pétrin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre ? La vérité était hors de question. Il allait devoir s'en tirer avec une pirouette.

« Oh, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué », dit-il, un sourire de circonstance plaqué sur son visage. « Et je sais que le Daily Planet a une relation privilégiée avec Superman. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui veux pas de mal. J'ai juste besoin de… discuter avec lui, c'est tout ». Michael termina son coca et se leva, signifiant par là la fin de la conversation. Clark saisit le message et se leva à son tour, jetant quelques pièces sur la table. « C'est à mon tour de payer ».

« Merci, vieux, on se voit plus tard, okay ? Et au fait, évite de passer à l'appart, Maria ne travaille pas aujourd'hui donc il y a des chances qu'elle ait fait la cuisine », conseilla Michael. Il récupéra sa besace avec son matériel photographique, la passa autour de son cou tel un Indiana Jones de la photo et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

Clark le regarda s'en aller, mais les questions continuaient de tournoyer dans sa tête. Michael ne recherchait pas Superman pour le scoop ou la photo du siècle, non, il avait un intérêt sincère, personnel pour le héros de Métropolis et il existait apparemment un petit quelque chose mystérieux qui le reliait à son alter égo. Mais malgré sa grande intelligence et une très bonne intuition, Clark n'arrivait pas à deviner la raison profonde de la quête de Superman de son ami. Et cela lui posait un réel dilemme. S'il se manifestait directement à Michael, celui-ci lui avouerait certainement pourquoi il le pourchassait, mais il devinerait peut-être sa véritable identité et Clark n'était pas prêt à faire ce grand saut.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il avait du boulot et il devait retourner au Daily Planet pour écrire son article. Il se mit en route et il se rappela les dernières paroles de Michael : Maria avait dû faire la cuisine. Il grimaça. Il avait intérêt à rentrer à la maison par la voie des airs et de rentrer par la fenêtre de derrière, ce soir, parce que si Maria le voyait, elle allait l'attraper au passage et lui faire goûter à sa cuisine immangeable. Quoique, elle était capable de venir cogner à sa porte avec un plat dans les mains. Maria Lucas était une personne adorable, à laquelle il était difficile de dire non, mais bon sang, ce que sa cuisine était mauvaise !!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Maria regarda le téléphone qu'elle tenait dans la main, l'air morose. Elle reposa le combiné. Et voilà, encore une soirée qu'elle allait passer toute seule ! Michael avait réussi à prendre des photos sensationnelles de Superman et il avait pris contact avec deux magazines de Métropolis afin de les négocier. Superman, encore Superman, toujours Superman, Maria commençait à en avoir marre de l'extra-terrestre volant. Il commençait maintenant à empiéter sur leur vie privée, à Michael et à elle. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour et c'était la 2ème soirée ou Michael allait travailler ou qu'il passait dehors, en lien avec Superman, bien sûr.

Enfin, il avait au moins pensé à lui téléphoner pour la prévenir, cette fois-ci. Il avait fallu une belle scène pour que Michael se mette dans la tête qu'il devait l'appeler quand il serait en retard ou qu'il devait annuler un rendez-vous. Même s'ils étaient un couple depuis longtemps, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils vivaient vraiment ensemble et parfois, Michael se comportait toujours comme s'il était célibataire dans sa tête. Maria avait dû se battre pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils vivaient ensemble et qu'il allait devoir penser à elle lorsqu'il avait un imprévu.

Maria se leva et prit la télécommande. Elle alluma la télé et zappa machinalement. Un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit toutes les chaines d'information relayer la news cruciale concernant Superman : il avait réussi à sauver un groupe d'enfant dont le car scolaire avait basculé dans le fleuve. Elle soupira. Elle devait admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à savoir Superman dans les parages. Les criminels eux-mêmes avaient fui la ville car elle était devenue trop dangereuse pour eux.

N'empêche, la quête de Michael tournait à l'obsession. Ces dernières semaines, toute son activité s'était concentrée sur Superman, alors que d'habitude, il prenait toujours une ou deux journées pour prendre des photos qui lui tenaient à cœur. Mais là, son côté artiste s'était presque évaporé pour laisser la place à un alien déterminé. Et le Michael artiste commençait à manquer à Maria. Il était plus accessible. Si encore elle participait aux recherches de Michael, concernant Superman. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Métropolis et qu'ils avaient chacun trouvé un travail dans différentes branches, Michael avait pris l'habitude de bosser seul et cela continuait une fois de retour chez eux. Il passait énormément de temps sur son ordinateur à recouper ses informations, à chatter avec ses informateurs, à retoucher ses photos, Maria se sentait invisible.

_Pouvait-elle être jalouse d'un autre homme_ ? se demandait Maria. Parce qu'elle en était arrivée là, à jalouser l'attention que portait Michael à Superman. Elle voulait voulu qu'il la regarde comme avant, avant Métropolis, qu'il pense plus à elle, au lieu de ce maudit extra-terrestre volant. Grand dieux, elle était pathétique. Elle était une femme, bon sang. Si elle voulait que Michael s'intéresse à elle, et bien, elle n'avait qu'à faire les premiers pas. Superman n'allait pas gagner cette fois-ci !

D'une humeur plus joyeuse, Maria se leva et alla dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit la commode contenant ses dessous sexy et les passa en revue. Hmm, le petit ensemble noir, peut-être ? Elle le sortit et le regarda soigneusement. Michael aimait ça quand elle portait des sous-vêtements sexy noirs. Il adorait le contraste de sa peau blanche et de ses cheveux blonds avec ses dessous sombres. Huh, huh, elle secoua la tête, elle n'était pas d'humeur à porter du noir. Elle les reposa et prit une autre paire. Mmmh, celui-ci, oui, beaucoup mieux. Elle avait acheté trois jours auparavant ce petit ensemble d'une couleur bordeaux. Il était très doux au toucher, fait de soie et daim. Oui, Michael allait beaucoup apprécier ! Enchantée, Maria se dirigea vers la douche afin de se préparer. Elle devait encore choisir une musique adéquate et préparer l'atmosphère pour leur nuit d'amour.

****

Michael prit ses clés dans la poche de son pantalon, tâtonna afin de trouver la bonne et décida de laisser tomber. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne mais à 2 heures du matin, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il passa rapidement la main sur la serrure et celle-ci céda face à ses pouvoirs télé kinésiques. Il entra dans le bâtiment et décida de prendre les escaliers. Il se sentait de bonne humeur. Il avait vendu une de ses photos de Superman et son compte en banque était gonflé à bloc. Il sourit d'un air carnassier. Il allait se payer cette méga chaine hi-fi sur laquelle il avait l'œil. Maria allait râler, c'était sûr mais c'était son argent.

Il arriva devant la porte de son appartement. Il l'ouvrit de la même façon que la porte de l'immeuble. Il entra, tendit le bras pour éclairer la petite veilleuse du hall d'entrée puis renonça étant donné qu'une douce et faible lueur éclairait le vestibule. Il descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au salon et sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il essaya de faire aussi peu de bruit que possible afin de ne pas réveiller Maria. Il se déshabilla et vêtu d'un simple caleçon, il s'étendit sur le lit, un bras sur les yeux et attendit que le sommeil l'emporte.

Dans le salon, Maria attendait, incrédule. Elle avait somnolé en attendant Michael et elle s'était complètement réveillée en entendant la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. Elle avait alors pris une pose lascive sur le canapé, éclairée par quelques bougies placées stratégiquement dans la pièce et elle avait attendu que Michael la voie. Mais la suite n'avait pas répondu à ses attentes. Michael ne l'avait même pas vue ! Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, Michael « je suis obsédé par le sexe » Guerin n'avait même pas vu sa petite amie en petite tenue à quelques pas de lui !

Elle écouta les bruits qui lui parvenaient de la chambre et entendit le lit grincer quand Michael se coucha. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et elle se rendit compte que Michael n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle n'était pas dans le lit.

Folle de rage, Maria jaillit hors du canapé et se rua dans la chambre. Elle éclaira la pièce, réveillant Michael qui s'était déjà endormi. Celui-ci sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit une Maria habillée d'un ensemble sexy et il admira la vue. Maria était belle, pas de doute. Il releva les yeux et découvrit que le visage de sa petite amie était empourpré de colère. Aie, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Il eut à peine le temps de se poser la question qu'il se retrouva noyé sous un flot de paroles.

« Comment as-tu osé, Michael ? » hurla Maria, les mains posées sur ses hanches. « Cela fait des semaines que tu m'ignores, que tu rentres à point d'heure et d'après ton coup de fil, tu aurais dû rentrer il y a 3 heures de cela ! Est-ce que je compte si peu pour toi ? Je ne sais plus ce que je suis pour toi, Michael, je ne sais plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour t'atteindre, pour que tu me voies ? Il faut que je me déguise comme Superman et que je me mette à voler ou quoi ? »

Michael, éberlué, contemplait Maria. Déguisement, voler comme Superman, de quoi elle parlait ?

« J'en ai marre, Michael, il faut que ça s'arrête. J'existe, et j'ai besoin de toi ! Mais tu n'es pas là, Michael, tu n'es jamais là, toujours à poursuivre Superman »

Michael se leva, furibond.

« Tu savais à quoi t'attendre, non ? C'est pour cette raison qu'on est venus à Métropolis, t'as perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? Et tu étais d'accord alors de quoi tu te plains ?

« De quoi j'me plains ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Il y a une différence entre mener une enquête et devenir obsédé au point d'oublier tous ceux qui t'aiment ! Et moi, je t'aime, pauvre idiot », cria Maria, au bord des larmes.

« Tu m'aimes ? TU M'AIMES ??? C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé tomber quand Billy Boy a pointé le bout de son nez ? » hurla à son tour Michael. « Je t'avais choisie, Maria, toi, pas Max, pas Isabel, pas Antar, toi et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Tu as rompu avec moi, tu m'as utilisé pour une partie de jambes en l'air, tu as embrassé Billy et tu t'es barrée à New York, c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ? »

Maria prit les reproches de Michael en pleine figure. Ils avaient parlé de ça lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Roswell, mais elle croyait qu'il avait mis tout ça derrière lui. Apparemment, elle avait commis une erreur. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Michael, je- »

Michael lui tourna le dos, furieux. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et tenta désespérément de se calmer mais la fatigue additionnée à la colère le fit exploser et un vortex se forma dans la chambre. Vêtements, couvertures, bijoux, brosse à cheveux, pantoufles, et des objets divers se mirent à voler autour de la pièce. Maria s'accroupit afin d'éviter une bouteille de parfum qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Elle releva la tête et vit Michael à l'autre bout de la chambre, tendu, incapable de se contrôler.

« Michael, stop, je t'en prie, reviens à moi. MICHAEL !! » cria Maria, folle d'inquiétude. Un joli vase chinois qu'elle adorait explosa à côté d'elle. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur et Michael se retourna. En la voyant assise par terre, les bras autour de sa tête pour se protéger du maelstrom qu'il avait créé, Michael se calma aussitôt. Les objets tournoyant autour d'eux retombèrent sur le sol. Atterré, Michael contempla le désastre autour de lui. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers Maria et l'appela, la voix brisée.

« Maria, ça… ça va ? »

Maria hocha la tête en guise de réponse et elle se redressa, les jambes tremblantes. La puissance démontrée par Michael l'avait bouleversée. Elle montrait également à quel point elle l'avait blessé dans le passé, avec cette histoire de contrat de musique, New York et Billy. Elle s'assit sur le lit et se passa les mains sur le visage. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Le problème entre eux était profond, ce n'était pas juste Superman. Maria avait peur. Pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, elle sentait que son couple était en danger.

Le lit se creusa à côté d'elle. Michael s'était assis à côté d'elle et attendait, silencieux. _Attendait quoi_ ? se demandait Maria. _Elle n'avait pas toutes les réponses_.

« Michael », commença Maria. Elle s'interrompit afin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle se tourna et vit que Michael l'observait, inquiet. Elle reprit la parole : « Michael, il faut faire quelque chose. Ca ne va plus et je n'ai même pas l'impression que tu le réalises. »

Michael fit un signe de la tête. « Je croyais que tout allait bien ».

Maria soupira. « Michael, tu es obsédé par Superman, obsédé par ton travail, obsédé par ta passion pour la photo. Et moi, j'ai l'impression d'être une poupée Barbie, je fais le ménage, la cuisine, et je m'allonge sur le lit quand tu es d'humeur à t'amuser et c'est tout. Et encore, même ça, c'est rare. Tu ne me vois même plus. Tu te rends compte que je t'ai attendu, que j'avais mis des sous vêtements sexy pour toi, que j'avais mis une ambiance romantique et que tu es passé droit devant moi sans même me voir ? » termina Maria, la voix rauque. Elle se sentait si mal et si humiliée.

Michael fit la grimace. Quel crétin, non mais quel crétin ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas la voir ? Elle avait raison, son obsession envers Superman et tout ce qui l'entourait l'avait rendu sourd et aveugle à Maria. Il l'avait prise pour argent comptant, pensant qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, à l'attendre et à s'occuper de lui. Mais Maria souffrait de son absence, elle avait quitté Roswell et sa mère pour lui, ensuite elle avait quitté sa meilleure amie pour le suivre à Métropolis et lui l'ignorait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. En matière de relation amoureuse, il était ignare.

« Maria, je… », il avala sa salive. Bon dieu, que c'était difficile de s'excuser. Mais il lui devait au moins ça. « Je suis désolé. Tu as raison, je t'ai négligée ces derniers temps, et…, et je dois changer ça. »

Maria leva la main et la posa délicatement sur le visage de Michael. Si il était décidé à changer son attitude, à ne plus vivre comme si il était célibataire, alors ils pourraient s'en sortir.

« Dis-moi quoi faire », demanda Michael. « Tu as une idée ? »

Maria réfléchit. Ils avaient besoin de se reconnecter l'un avec l'autre, d'avoir une vie en commun et non plus juste un appartement en commun.

« Je pourrais t'aider dans tes recherches, pour Superman, » proposa Maria. « Mais pas à plein temps », s'empressa-t-elle de préciser. « Je pourrais travailler à mi-temps au restaurant, ou démissionner et trouver un autre travail ou je ne travaillerais que le matin. Tiens, un client régulier du restaurant, Monsieur Daniels, va ouvrir bientôt un bar ou les gens pourront aussi lire des livres et des journaux. Un lieu cool et chaleureux, d'après ce qu'il m'en a dit. Je pourrais très bien lui demander s'il pourrait m'engager pour bosser chez lui de 8 heures à 12 heures, et l'après-midi, je pourrais te rejoindre pour bosser avec toi. Tu en penses quoi ? » conclut Maria, plutôt satisfaite de son idée.

« Mmm, oui, c'est une idée. Mais pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas bosser avec moi tout le temps ? »

Huh, Maria allait devoir user de diplomatie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle n'avait aucun sens de la diplomatie. « Michael, je t'aime mais si on reste ensemble 24 heures sur 24, à travailler ensemble et à vivre ensemble… on va s'entretuer. On a besoin de notre espace. Je pourrais t'aider quelques jours par semaine, pas tous les jours, mais au moins, je pourrais partager cette quête avec toi ».

Michael se gratta le menton. Oui, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre à cause de Superman, donc ils devraient pouvoir se retrouver grâce à lui. Il sourit, content que Maria ait trouvé une solution.

« Tope là, ça marche », s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant la paume de sa main.

Maria rit devant son enthousiasme et elle lui topa dans la main en signe d'agrément. Cette bagarre avait été salutaire en fin de compte. Mais elle déchanta en regardant autour d'elle. La chambre ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Il allait falloir tout ranger maintenant. Elle se leva et commença à ramasser les affaires qui trainaient tout en houspillant Michael.

« Allez, aide-moi, c'est ton œuvre, ce capharnaüm, alors debout et viens m'aider ».

Michael soupira à fendre l'âme et obéit à Maria. Ranger, c'était pas son truc. Il eut un petit sourire narquois et il leva le bras, dirigeant son énergie vers les divers objets qui encombraient le sol. Ceux-ci s'élevèrent et comme par magie, retrouvèrent leur place d'origine. Maria rit en secouant la tête. Quel tricheur ! Mais elle eut un cri de déception en voyant les morceaux de son vase chinois qu'elle adorait, toujours éparpillés par terre.

« Oh, non, il est cassé », se désola-t-elle. Elle se laissa tomber par terre et rassembla les morceaux. Elle pourrait toujours essayer de les recoller mais il n'aurait plus jamais la même apparence. Elle leva les yeux vers Michael et lui montrant les morceaux du vase qu'elle tenait dans les mains, elle lui posa la question qu'elle avait sur les lèvres, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse : « Tu ne veux pas tenter quelque chose ? »

Michael fit un signe de dénégation. « Maria, tu sais très bien que mon pouvoir consiste à détruire, pas à reconstruire. Je voudrais bien, mais… ». Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. C'était toujours un sujet sensible, pour lui. Max guérissait les gens, lui les tuait. Là, c'était le même cas de figure. Il était sûr que si Max ou Isabel étaient présents, ils pourraient recomposer le vase, morceau par morceau, mais lui en était incapable.

« Michael, ne te sous-estime pas, tu n'as même pas essayé », protesta Maria. La réponse de Michael ne la surprenait pas. Il manquait de confiance lorsque ses pouvoirs étaient concernés. Mais elle savait qu'il pouvait faire plus, beaucoup plus. Il avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Michael. « Allez viens, on va essayer, qui ne risque rien n'a rien ! ». Elle le tira par la main et il se laissa faire. Maria avait toujours eu foi en ses pouvoirs, plus que lui-même, alors il pouvait toujours tenter le coup, pour lui faire plaisir. Elle se rassit par terre et il fit de même, les morceaux du vase devant eux.

« Vas-y, tu peux y arriver », l'encouragea-t-elle.

Michael se concentra, les sourcils froncés, la bouche serrée, sa main à quelques centimètres au-dessus des débris. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il laissa retomber sa main et se tourna vers Maria. « Désolé. Tu vois, je t'avais prévenue », dit-il sur un ton sombre. Il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Maria posa une main réconfortante sur son dos, le caressant légèrement afin de le décontracter. Après plusieurs secondes, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura doucement, tout en continuant à le masser : « Vas-y, essaye encore une fois ».

Dans un état second, Michael leva la main et comme si les morceaux brisés lui obéissaient, ils se recollèrent les uns aux autres, dans un ordre parfait, recréant le vase auquel Maria tenait tant. Michael abaissa sa main lorsque le cri de joie de Maria s'éleva. « Oh, mon dieu, tu as réussi, je le savais, Spaceboy, je l'ai toujours su ! ». Enthousiasmée par le succès de son petit ami, Maria se jeta sur Michael qui se retrouva allongé sur le sol. Il se mit à sourire comme un idiot sous les baisers qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et attrapant Maria par les cheveux, il la plaqua plus étroitement contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ses mains descendirent en direction de ses hanches et il la caressa amoureusement, déclenchant les gémissements de plaisir de Maria, qui lui dit alors : « Si on s'installait un peu plus confortablement, hmmm ? J'avais des plans pour toi, cette nuit, et j'ai bien l'intention de les réaliser. »

Michael ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il poussa Maria sur le côté, se leva et la prit dans ses bras avant de la jeter sur le lit. Maria rebondit par deux fois et éclata de rire. Michael rejoignit sa petite amie et tous deux fêtèrent leurs retrouvailles, inconscients que leur dispute avait eu un témoin.

*****

Superman s'éloigna de la fenêtre, laissant le jeune couple à son intimité. Ce à quoi il avait assisté l'avait déboussolé. Il avait rencontré pas mal de créatures bizarres, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Métropolis mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Michael, son voisin d'apparence normale, avait le pouvoir de télékinésie ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Il vola en direction de son appartement et atterrit sur la terrasse. Personne ne l'avait vu. Il se débarrassa de son costume et il alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, le visage grave. Voilà un développement inattendu. Michael était-il un de ces monstres que Métropolis semblait engendrer ? Non, il avait du mal à le croire. Michael était un chic type, fougueux, passionné de photo et qui adorait sa petite amie. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Il lui suffisait de la trouver. Il était journaliste, après tout, il n'avait qu'à mener l'enquête.

La mine de Clark était sombre. Les ennuis semblaient s'accumuler à l'horizon. La nouvelle adjointe du procureur, Mayson Drake, détestait Superman mais semblait l'apprécier en tant que Clark, alors que pour Lois, c'était l'inverse. Cela le perturbait car il se sentait attiré par Mayson. Mais il était toujours amoureux de Lois. Quel casse-tête ! Un nouvel ennemi avait fait son apparition dans la ville, l'Intergang, une organisation de style mafieuse. Et maintenant Michael, qui était devenu son ami et qui cachait une double personnalité. Il fit la grimace. D'accord, lui aussi avait une double personnalité, mais il était un extra-terrestre doté de pouvoirs, il était normal qu'il cache cette partie de sa vie.

Fatigué par tous ces problèmes, Clark s'allongea sur le canapé, le bras replié sur ses yeux. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la journée se termine ainsi. Après avoir travaillé au journal et avoir arpenté les rues de Métropolis, il avait fait son tour habituel au-dessus de la ville avant de rentrer chez lui. Le bruit d'une dispute lui était parvenue aux oreilles bien avant qu'il atteigne son appartement et inquiet pour Michael et Maria (car il avait reconnu leurs voix), il était resté debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pour le cas où il devrait intervenir. Et c'est là qu'il avait assisté à cette scène incroyable : des objets volant dans toute la pièce, un vase explosant, et Michael qui semblait être à l'origine de cette démonstration de pouvoirs. A voir la peur sur le visage de Maria, Michael ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler ces fameux pouvoirs mais dès qu'elle avait crié, Michael avait arrêté. Puis, après s'être réconcilié avec sa petite amie, Michael avait de nouveau fait usage de ses pouvoirs mais cette fois, il les contrôlait parfaitement.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Maria n'avait pas été surprise par la faculté qu'avait Michael de faire bouger les objets et de les faire exploser. En fait, il lui semblait même qu'elle avait été en partie responsable de la perte de contrôle des pouvoirs de son petit ami, tout comme elle semblait avoir été responsable du regain de contrôle de Michael sur ceux-ci. Etrange, très étrange. Maria n'avait pas de pouvoirs, autrement elle les aurait utilisés lors de cette dispute, elle aussi. Mais elle savait comment aider Michael avec ses dons.

Il s'étira et s'enfonça dans son canapé moelleux. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Il s'occuperait de ça demain. Et ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que Clark s'endormit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Clark se leva le lendemain, bien décidé à faire la lumière sur le mystère Michael Micelli. Mais avant tout, il devait prendre des forces : il avait une faim de loup. Il se prépara un petit déjeuner pantagruélique que n'aurait pas renié sa mère. Tout en mâchant méthodiquement, Clark réfléchissait à la façon dont il devrait s'y prendre pour mener son enquête. Tout d'abord, commencer par internet. Il devrait bien y trouver quelque chose. Tous les jeunes étaient sur Facebook, My Space et autres sites. Si cette recherche n'aboutissait à rien, il lui faudrait alors avoir recours à d'autres méthodes.

Hochant la tête, il eut une idée. Il marcha en direction d'un petit bureau dans lequel il gardait des feuilles, carnets et des crayons de papier. Il se rassit à table et il repoussa son assiette afin de pouvoir dessiner dans de bonnes conditions. Il se concentra un peu et en quelques secondes, il avait dessiné Michael et Maria. Il tint ses dessins à bout de bras, les examinant et satisfait de la ressemblance avec les modèles originaux, il les mit dans sa mallette de travail.

Après avoir pris sa douche et s'être vêtu, Clark écouta les bruits extérieurs, afin de savoir si ses voisins étaient réveillés ou pas. Il ne tenait pas à les voir aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'était pas prêt à les regarder en face et à leur parler. Mais son ouïe formidable l'informa que Michael et Maria dormaient profondément. Il prit sa mallette, ouvrit la porte et fila au bureau.

*****

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Clark devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait rien trouvé sur Michael Micelli et Maria Lucas sur internet. Ces deux-là avaient pris grand soin de ne pas aller sur le net, ce qui en soi était plus que louche. A une époque ou tout le monde, et surtout les jeunes de l'âge de Michael et Maria, avaient des blogs, des profils, ou étaient inscrits sur des sites de réseau social, le fait qu'ils n'apparaissaient nulle part… était trop bizarre. Clark se renfonça dans son fauteuil, maussade. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Si Michael et Maria se cachaient, c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison, et cela ne concernait pas seulement les pouvoirs de Michael. Non, ils se cachaient parce qu'ils étaient recherchés. Et il mettrait sa main à couper que Micelli et Lucas n'étaient pas leurs véritables noms.

« Tu bosses sur quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda Lois, surprise de voir Clark d'une humeur qu'elle qualifierait… de presque triste. _Etrange_, pensa Lois. _Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état ? Clark était un homme d'humeur égale, qui aimait plaisanter et discuter avec tout le monde, au Daily Planet._

Clark sursauta lorsque Lois s'adressa à lui. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et s'éclaircit la voix. « Huh, non, non, pas vraiment. Juste des recherches sur le réseau d'assainissement de la ville. Tu veux m'aider ? » Clark savait que ce soi-disant sujet allait éloigner Lois de lui pour les prochaines heures. Mais c'était le but recherché. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que Lois mette le nez dans cette histoire. Il ne donnait pas cher de Michael si Lois Lane faisait de lui son prochain projet. Et même s'il pensait que Michael avait un passé douteux, il l'aimait bien et ne voulait pas que Lois l'expose en première page dans un article assassin.

« Pas question, Kent. Fais des propres recherches. Et je vais moi-même enquêter sur un sujet brûlant alors si tu es occupé de ton côté, on se sépare pour cette fois », répondit Lois précipitamment. _Pas étonnant qu'il avait eu l'air maussade. Bosser sur les égoûts de Métropolis ? Il y avait de quoi déprimer, pour un journaliste_. Enfin, il était occupé sur un papier et ça l'arrangeait bien. Elle allait pouvoir se renseigner sur Superman, si quelqu'un l'avait vu ces derniers temps car elle trouvait qu'il se faisait rare, ce qui était suspect. Elle attrapa son sac et fourra toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin à l'intérieur.

Clark pouvait voir que son visage rayonnait, ce qui voulait dire une seule chose : l'homme d'acier était au centre de ses pensées.

Il sourit. Pauvre Lois. Elle allait faire chou blanc, aujourd'hui. Il avait fait profil bas ces derniers temps. Des vacances, en quelque sorte. Donc, si Lois avait des infos sur lui, alors ça voulait dire que ses indics se plantaient.

« Bonne chance, Lois » cria-t-il en direction de la brune journaliste qui courait vers l'ascenseur. Celle-ci ne se retourna pas et lui fit juste un geste de la main pour dire au revoir, avant de bousculer les personnes qui attendaient devant et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, piaffant d'impatience.

Clark rit. Lois arrivait toujours à l'amuser. Elle avait une personnalité bien affirmée mais elle avait un côté comique dont elle ne connaissait pas elle-même l'existence. Et si jamais elle apprenait que Clark la trouvait drôle, elle serait probablement vexée. Elle se voyait comme une femme moderne, qui travaillait et courait à longueur de journée, se mettant en compétition avec le milieu masculin du journalisme. Mais elle aimait aussi sortir, vêtue comme une de ces reines d'Hollywood, inaccessible, glamour et incroyablement sexy. Alors, Lois Lane, comique ? Elle enragerait.

Clark revint à son enquête. Il prit les dessins qui se trouvaient dans sa mallette et il les passa au scanner. Ensuite, les fichiers étant sur son ordinateur, il les rentra dans un programme destiné à rechercher les personnes disparues. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance.

Laissant l'ordinateur travailler, Clark se leva et alla vers la machine café. Il se versait un café au lait et cherchait du sucre quand Jimmy l'interpella.

« Hé, Clark, t'aurais pas deux minutes ? »

Clark se retourna, son café à la main. « Cela dépend, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Jimmy regarda de gauche à droite, comme si quelqu'un pouvait entendre leur conversation. « Faut que tu m'aides, vieux, j'suis dans le pétrin ».

Clark regarda Jimmy du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci avait l'habitude d'exagérer. « Vraiment, quel genre de pétrin ? Tu as oublié de payer ton loyer ? Tu as cassé un des vieux disques sacrés d'Elvis de Perry ? Tu es arrivé en retard et tu as peur notre cher patron s'en soit aperçu ? » ironisa-t-il affectueusement.

Jimmy prit une mine indignée. « J'ai pas peur de Perry. Il est comme un père pour moi. Et je sais gérer le boss ! Non, c'est autre chose, c'est un problème de… », Il s'interrompit et regarda de nouveau à droite et à gauche, gêné, « de fille ».

Clark grimaça. Il n'était pas calé en matière de relations amoureuses. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa relation stagnante avec Lois et ses hésitations avec Mayson Drake pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas en terrain familier. Il soupira ; il allait devoir essayer, pour aider son ami. « Vas-y, je t'écoute, tu voudrais savoir comment inviter une fille ? »

Jimmy le regarda, le visage sérieux. « T'es tordant, Clark, vraiment. T'as un sens de l'humour vraiment hors du commun. Je sais quand même inviter une fille à sortir, pas comme toi ! »

Aie, il marquait un point. Clark but son café pour se donner une contenance et fit un signe de la main à Jimmy pour qu'il continue son histoire.

« Alors, voilà, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai eu un peu de mal à payer mon loyer et – »

« Ha, je le savais, problème de loyer », s'exclama Clark, ravi de pouvoir lui rabattre son caquet. Il avait bien suggéré ce problème, lorsque Jimmy l'avait interrompu alors qu'il cherchait du sucre. _Qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'ailleurs_, se rappela-t-il lorsqu'il avala son café. _Beurk, du café sans sucre, c'était écoeurant_ ! Il regarda sa tasse d'un œil mauvais, comme si elle était responsable du breuvage infect qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

« He, ho, la terre appelle Clark, tu m'écoutes ? », demanda Jimmy, exaspéré. Clark était encore dans la lune. C'était à se demander ce que pouvait bien lui trouver cette bombe de Mayson Drake. « Alors, voilà », reprit-il, « j'avais du retard pour mon loyer, à cause d'une partie de cartes que j'avais perdue avec les gars de la compta ». Il vit le regard réprobateur de Clark et protesta : « Hé, j'suis jeune, je peux encore m'amuser ! Enfin bref, j'ai dû bosser au noir pour me faire un peu d'argent et j'ai demandé à mon logeur qu'il me laisse un petit répit, tu vois ? »

Clark hocha la tête. Il suivait et il commençait à comprendre. Jimmy avait une obligation envers son logeur et celui-ci venait se rappeler à son bon souvenir. « Et maintenant, tu as une dette, et tu dois la payer, c'est ça ? »

Jimmy aquiesça. « Oui, c'est ça. Le type, Monsieur Olson, a une fille. C'est son bal de promo et elle n'a pas de cavalier. Il veut que je l'emmène au bal et que, 'je cite : _je lui fasse passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie et que j'en mette plein la vue à ses copines'_, dit-il en faisant le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts pour accompagner son « Je cite ».

Clark sourit. Ce n'était pas si grave. Enfin, si, ça pouvait l'être. « Bon, et je suppose que la fille en question est laide et imbuvable ? »

Jimmy fit la moue. « J'en sais rien, je l'ai jamais vue. Elle vit pas avec son père. Mais si il doit lui trouver un cavalier, c'est pas bon signe. »

Clark pensait de même en son for intérieur, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son ami et il le lui dit franchement. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsque Jimmy posa sa main sur son épaule. « Allons, Clark, on est potes, nous deux, pas vrai ? Je t'ai toujours aidé dans tes recherches, on est d'accord ? Alors tu vas pas laisser tomber un copain dans l'besoin, hein ? J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'argent » dit-il en prenant un air macho.

Clark posa sa tasse et retira la main de Jimmy de son épaule. En temps normal, il était pour aider un ami, mais là, Jimmy avait une leçon à apprendre. « Jimmy, on est amis, c'est vrai, et c'est pour ça que je vais te donner un petit conseil : assume. Tu as joué, tu as perdu de l'argent et maintenant, tu dois en payer le prix. Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec ce genre de conséquences. Tu as des factures à payer dans la vraie vie et tu ne peux pas te permettre de jouer tout ton salaire au poker ».

Jimmy grogna. Il s'attendait à ce genre de sermon. C'était typique de Clark. Il avait essayé de la jouer cool, façon « meilleurs copains », mais là, Clark se comportait comme l'adulte responsable qu'il était.

Clark reprit la parole. « Et considère que tu t'en tires bien. Juste une soirée à sacrifier, cela aurait pu être pire, crois-moi. Ton logeur aurait pu te mettre dehors, et si tu avais dû de l'argent à un bookmaker ou à un autre partenaire de poker que les gars de la comptabilité, ça aurait pu tourner très mal », conclut-il.

Jimmy fit un signe de la tête, signifiant par là qu'il avait compris. Il fit demi-tour, les épaules basses, et repartit vers le bureau de Perry en trainant les pieds. Clark ne l'enviait pas, mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en donnant ce conseil au jeune garçon.

Enfin, c'était la vie, point final. Clark se dirigea vers son bureau, s'assit et fouilla dans ses papiers. Il allait réellement devoir trouver un sujet d'article afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Lois. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'enquêter sur les égoûts de Métropolis. _Voyons voir_, se dit Clark, _il doit bien y avoir un sujet intéressant quelque part. Pourquoi pas cette ancienne actrice des années 30 à 50, qui venait de s'installer en ville ? Elle devait avoir pleins de souvenirs du Hollywood de cette période. Après tout, elle était sortie avec des stars comme Tyrone Power et Cary Grant. En abordant le côté humain de la vieille dame, ainsi que les années de folie d'Hollywood, ça devrait faire un super article !_

Ravi de son idée, Clark releva la tête pour travailler un peu sur son ordinateur pour y chercher des informations complémentaires sur l'ancienne star du cinéma Chloé Gardner lorsqu'il vit que son programme pour rechercher les personnes disparues avait trouvé des liens concernant Michael Micelli et Maria Lucas. Il cliqua sur l'un des liens qui menait au Live Journal d'une certaine Vicki Delaney de Roswell, New Mexico. Il remonta aux toutes premières entrées du journal de la jeune fille. Celle-ci recherchait un ancien petit ami qui s'était volatilisé durant la cérémonie de graduation de leur lycée. Cérémonie qui avait failli tourner à la catastrophe lorsque, d'après ses dires, les lumières s'étaient éteintes, que des hommes armés et cagoulés avaient surgi par toutes les entrées et avaient tenté d'abattre le lycéen qui se trouvait sur l'estrade pour son discours de fin d'étude. Ce dernier, un certain Max Evans, avait été sauvé par un mystérieux motard casqué, qui était apparu soudainement dans les allées de l'amphithéâtre pour récupérer le lycéen. D'après Vicki Delaney, le motard était certainement le meilleur ami de Max Evans, Michael Guerin.

Peu après, lorsque la lumière s'était rallumée, que les hommes mystérieux avaient disparu et que les parents et étudiants avaient été calmés, la police de Roswell était arrivée sur les lieux et avait constaté la disparition de plusieurs élèves de l'amphithéâtre et de leurs familles : Maria Deluca, Liz Parker et ses parents, Isabel Evans-Ramirez, sœur de Max Evans, ses parents, son mari Jesse Ramirez, et enfin Kyle Valenti et son père, James Valenti, ancien shériff de Roswell (celui-ci était réapparu quelques heures plus tard), qui avait été depuis réintégré dans ses fonctions.

Des photos des jeunes étudiants qui s'étaient volatilisé apparurent sur l'écran et Clark reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute Michael Micelli et Maria Luca, alias Michael Guerin et Maria Deluca. Les photos les représentaient au bal du lycée, d'après les vêtements qu'ils portaient.

Pensif, Clark observa les photos des deux jeunes gens. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer à la cérémonie de graduation du lycée de Roswell ? Des hommes armés, cagoulés, agissant en professionnels et essayant de tuer un (ou plusieurs) étudiants à peine majeurs, et en public ? Cela sentait le mic mac gouvernemental ! Et le style arrogant et cavalier lui rappelait un peu trop celui de Jason Trask, cet ancien agent du gouvernement chargé de surveiller toute activité extra-terrestre, même si pour cela il devait bafouer la constitution américaine et les droits des citoyens américains.

Jason Trask ! Clark se leva et se dirigea vers les vestiaires du journal pour réfléchir au calme. Il ouvrit la porte, vérifia que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur du local et il entra. Il se mit à arpenter l'espace étroit. L'incident au lycée de Roswell remontait à environ 1 an et demi. Trask était encore en charge de son unité spéciale à cette époque. Cela s'était passé à Roswell et pour un fanatique comme ce Trask, c'était un lieu qui criait : « alerte, alerte, les petits hommes verts vont atterrir et massacrer tout le monde, à commencer par la ville ou l'armée américaine avait abattu leur vaisseau 50 ans auparavant, vaisseau qui avait été envoyé pour espionner les humains, leur niveau technologique et leurs moyens de défense, en vue de préparer l'invasion de la Terre ».

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus cela avait un sens, pour Clark. Trask était fou et si il pensait que des aliens s'étaient infiltrés dans cette ville mythique, il n'aurait aucun problème à débouler au beau milieu d'un amphithéâtre rempli d'innocents, juste pour mettre la main ou pour tuer sur son supposé extra-terrestre. C'était ce qui s'était produit un an plus tôt. Jason Trask avait surgi au journal avec un groupe armé, brandissant un faux mandat lui permettant d'investir le Daily Planet et de saisir tous les documents relatifs à Superman. Il avait également procédé à l'interrogatoire des journalistes, n'hésitant pas à utiliser un détecteur de mensonges sur eux.

Clark s'immobilisa soudain alors qu'il assimilait tout d'un coup une autre information : Michael Micelli, alias Michael Guerin, venait de Roswell, la capitale des ovnis, il avait des pouvoirs, il avait dû fuir la ville parce que lui et ses amis étaient recherchés par un service ultra-secret du gouvernement. Se pourrait-il que ??? Non, Clark ne pouvait y croire. Se pouvait-il que Michael, Maria et tous leurs amis soient des extra-terrestres ? Y avait-il d'autres survivants de Krypton cachés parmi les humains ?

Complètement survolté par cette découverte, Clark pirouetta sur lui-même, laissant surgir son alter ego Superman et il s'envola en direction de Smallville. Il devait absolument parler à ses parents.

*****

Quelques minutes plus tard, Superman était arrivé à destination. Il n'avait pas enlevé son costume, ne comptant pas s'attarder. Il devait retourner à Métropolis. Il était attablé à la ferme familiale, buvant un thé et il avait raconté toute l'histoire de Michael et Maria à ses parents, depuis leur dispute, les pouvoirs fantastiques de Michael et son enquête sur ses nouveaux voisins.

Martha et Jonathan se regardèrent, à la fois inquiets et excités. Inquiets car ils savaient que cela pouvait être une fausse piste et que Michael et ses amis soient impliqués dans une affaire grave, mais n'ayant rien à voir avec les extra-terrestres. Et excités parce qu'il y avait une petite chance pour que Clark ne soit pas seul au monde. Martha et Jonathan ne rajeunissaient pas et leur grande peur était de partir et de laisser leur fils orphelin, sans personne à qui se confier.

Martha Kent, assise en face de son fils, le menton posé sur sa main droite, l'avait écouté attentivement. Elle s'agita sur sa chaise, croisa les mains nerveusement et s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler. « Hmm, Clark, tu es certain de tes informations ? Pour l'instant, tu n'as que des… disons, des hypothèses, basées sur le fait que ces évènements se sont produits dans la ville de Roswell, et que cela ressemble à la méthode de Trask. Mais ces jeunes gens pourraient très bien avoir été des terroristes et ces hommes armés des soldats américains chargés de les arrêter, tu sais. »

Clark secoua la tête, refusant de croire à cette théorie. « Non, maman, tu ne connais pas Michael et Maria. Michael est un peu fougueux, mais il n'est pas méchant. C'est le genre artiste, tu vois ? Qui s'investit à fond dans son travail. Il aime créer, pas détruire. Et Maria…, » Clark s'interrompit et sourit, « Maria me fait penser à Lois. C'est un petit ouragan. Elle virevolte, elle parle beaucoup, elle rit, elle s'emporte, mais elle a un cœur d'or. Non », dit Clark, « Je suis convaincu que ce ne sont pas les vilains de l'histoire. Et comment expliques- tu les pouvoirs de Michael ? »

Jonathan réfléchit avant de proposer sa théorie. « Tu as bien dit qu'ils étaient de Roswell, n'est-ce pas ? Admettons que l'histoire du crash de 1947 soit vrai, il est possible que l'armée, à cette époque, ait mis la main sur une technologie très avancée, qu'ils aient récupéré des corps d'extra-terrestres dont ils auraient extrait l'ADN et qu'ils aient effectué des expériences sur des êtres humains. Et Michael et ses amis pourraient être l'aboutissement des ces expériences. Ils sont peut-être le résultat d'une hybridation humain-extra-terrestre, ce qui expliquerait les pouvoirs de Michael. Et grâce à ces pouvoirs, ils ont peut-être pu s'échapper et ils se sont cachés à Roswell, parmi la population locale ».

« Se cacher à Roswell, à quelques kilomètres du crash ? » dit Clark, sceptique. « La fameuse zone 51 est située pas très loin de Roswell, et si Michael a fui cette zone, pourquoi rester si proche ? Je serais parti à l'autre bout du monde, à sa place », conclut-il. « Non, il y a quelque chose de bizarre, j'en suis sûr ».

Sa mère prit la parole. « Dans ce cas, tu dois creuser le sujet. Tu es un journaliste, mon grand, alors fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux », lui conseilla-t-elle. Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur la tempe. « Tu veux des biscuits au chocolat ? Ils viennent juste de sortir du four. »

« Oui, maman, j'en veux bien », sourit Clark. Il regarda son père qui s'était levé pour aller retourner travailler aux champs et sa mère qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Un chevalet était posé dans un coin de la pièce et une peinture inachevée était posée dessus. Martha Kent y travaillait dès que les travaux de la ferme et de la maison lui en laissaient le temps. Il se leva de sa chaise et admira le travail de sa mère. C'était de l'art abstrait mais très coloré.

« Tu aimes, Clark ? » lui demanda sa mère qui se tenait derrière lui, une assiette de biscuits à la main.

Il se retourna et prit l'assiette dans la main. Il mordit dans un des petits gâteaux et avala le morceau avant de répondre. « Huh, oui, c'est très beau », dit-il, priant pour que sa mère ne le questionne pas sur le sujet de sa nouvelle composition. Il était incapable de dire ce qu'elle avait voulu représenter. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un chat, un arbre ou une coupe de fruits. Il s'empressa d'ajouter, dans le but de la distraire : « Tu t'entendrais bien avec Michael, c'est un artiste, lui aussi. Il préfère la photographie, mais j'ai vu quelques uns de ses dessins et il est très doué ».

Martha observa son fils. « Tu as l'air de bien aimer ces jeunes gens, je me trompe ? » s'enquit Martha, son radar de mère marchant à plein régime.

Clark hocha la tête. « C'est vrai, maman, ils sont très sympathiques, travailleurs, amicaux, du genre artiste et hippie à la fois, tu vois ? », il hésita, se demandant si il pouvait confier à sa mère ses inquiétudes concernant le passé de Michael. « J'ai appris récemment que Michael avait été adopté. Il m'a dit que ses parents l'avaient abandonné dans le désert lorsqu'il était très jeune et qu'il serait mort si des campeurs ne l'avaient pas retrouvé, probablement traumatisé, assoiffé et mort de faim ». Clark s'assombrit. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Et de penser qu'il était peut-être extra-terrestre, tout comme lui, et qu'il avait vécu une enfance horrible ! « Et les services sociaux l'ont confié à un homme qui buvait, le frappait certainement et dépensait l'argent pour lui-même, au lieu de s'occuper de l'enfant qui était à sa charge. »

Martha, horrifiée, écoutait son fils. Elle savait que de telles choses arrivaient mais cela la bouleversait d'entendre son fils parler de son ami et de son enfance traumatisante. Mon dieu, que ce serait-il passé si eux-mêmes n'avaient pas recueilli Clark ?

Elle posa la main sur la joue de son fils pour le faire revenir dans la réalité. « Clark, le mal existe dans ce monde, et certains ont le malheur d'y être confrontés. Et toi, tu leur donnes de l'espoir. L'espoir que le bien existe, qu'il peut triompher. Je sais que tu as peur de l'avenir et que tu désires vraiment que Michael et ses amis soient comme toi. Je le souhaite aussi, mon chéri. Pour ton bien. Alors va. Retourne à Métropolis et continue ton enquête. Tu trouveras la réponse, j'en suis certaine ».

Clark prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne, plus que jamais reconnaissant d'avoir eu de tels parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Un Clark Kent nerveux se trouvait sur le seuil de la maison de Vicki Delaney, à Santa Fe. Il avait effectué quelques recherches, la veille, après être tombé sur son Live Journal et c'était dans cette ville qu'il l'avait localisée. Il l'avait ensuite contactée et s'était présenté comme un journaliste du Daily Planet intéressé par les évènements de la cérémonie de Graduation de 2002, au lycée de Roswell High. La jeune femme, qui avait quitté Roswell depuis, avait accepté de le recevoir le lendemain matin, chez elle. Clark avait donc volé jusqu'à Santa Fe à la première heure, impatient de rencontrer Miss Delaney. Il avait trainé un peu dans le quartier car il était arrivé à 8 heures, alors qu'il avait rendez-vous à 8h30. Le quartier était joli. Des maisons en adobe de couleur ocre, typiques de la région, occupaient toute la rue et quelques buissons et arbres donnaient à cet endroit un bel aspect ombragé, agréable pendant l'été.

Mais l'heure était enfin venue. Clark frappa à la porte et attendit. Il entendit des pas venant de l'intérieur de la maison et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une très belle jeune femme blonde d'environ 22 ans. Elle lui sourit : « Clark Kent ? »

Clark lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit la main pour les présentations d'usage. « Tout à fait, Clark Kent, journaliste au Daily Planet, à Metropolis. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ».

Vicki Delaney hocha la tête et s'effaça afin de le laisser pénétrer dans le hall. Clark entra et admira la décoration amérindienne, les tapis rouges sombres à motif navajo, les tableaux représentant de somptueux déserts ou des monuments, tels que l'Arch Valley ou Antelope Canyon, de larges canapés en velours chocolat recouvert de plaids clairs à motifs géométriques, des meubles en bois léger, et des bibelots divers occupaient tout l'espace.

«Vous avez vraiment un intérieur charmant, très chaleureux », dit Clark sur un ton sincère. Il adorait vraiment ce style.

« Merci beaucoup », dit Vicki. « Venez, allons nous asseoir, mais auparavant, j'ai préparé du café et des toasts, vous en voulez ? »

« Avec plaisir ».

Clark s'assit sur le sofa qui donnait sur une grande baie vitrée, à l'arrière de la maison. Un jardin avec des plantes et arbustes de la région dominait la vue. Il se sentait très bien dans cette maison. La jeune femme avait vraiment donné une atmosphère humaine et naturelle à cet endroit. Il le lui fit remarquer lorsqu'elle refit son apparition, un plateau dans les mains.

« Oh, c'est gentil, merci », rit-elle. « Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite. Mon oncle et ma tante possèdent un magasin d'antiquités et une galerie d'art ; la décoration, on a ça dans le sang dans ma famille. Cette maison leur appartenait, mais elle était devenue trop petite pour eux et mes cousins. Ils ont déménagé dans une maison plus grande et je leur loue celle-ci. »

Elle lui versa une tasse de café qu'elle lui tendit. « Du sucre ? »

« Oui, je veux bien, merci. »

Vicki Delaney lui proposa une petite soucoupe dans laquelle se trouvaient des morceaux de sucre. Il en saisit deux qu'il laissa tomber dans son breuvage. Il prit sa cuillère et la plongea dans la tasse, la faisant tourner machinalement.

La jeune femme l'observait tout en buvant son café. _Très bel homme_, _ce Clark Kent_, se dit-elle. Mais elle était un peu surprise qu'un journaliste travaillant pour le Daily Planet s'intéresse à ce qui s'était passé en 2002, dans son lycée. Une véritable chape de plomb s'était abattue sur la ville après les évènements. Les médias avaient été muselés, les personnes impliquées interrogées et menacées, et la ville avait vécu dans la peur. C'était pour cela qu'elle était partie vivre chez son oncle et sa tante. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette atmosphère de suspicion et de frayeur qui régnait à cette époque-là. A l'heure actuelle, Roswell était redevenue le piège à touristes que la ville avait toujours été, et la cérémonie de Graduation de 2002 n'était mentionnée qu'à mots couverts et pour beaucoup, les étudiants qui avaient disparu avaient été des terroristes qui avaient fait sauter la base de l'armée située non loin de la ville.

Elle revint à elle lorsque Clark lui posa une première question. « Mademoiselle Delaney », commença-t-il.

« Appelez-moi Vicki », l'interrompit-elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être une vieille fille lorsqu'il l'appelait comme ça.

Clark sourit, à l'aise. « Comme vous voulez. Vicki, donc, parlez-moi de Kyle Valenti. C'est pour lui que vous vous inquiétez le plus, comment l'avez-vous connu ? »

« Oh, je suis sortie pendant une bref période avec Kyle, deux ans et demie avant… l'incident», dit-elle sur un ton amer.

Clark la regarda fixement. 'L'incident' signifiait évidemment l'irruption des hommes armés dans son lycée. Mais Vicki reprit aussitôt la parole. « Je me souviens que lorsque nous nous sommes fréquentés, Kyle et moi, il faisait chaud, une véritable vague de chaleur s'était abattue sur la ville. Nous avons naturellement gravité l'un envers l'autre. Il avait rompu peu de temps auparavant avec Liz Parker, après le shooting au Crash Down, et- »

« Pardon, vous avez dit un shooting ? » s'enquit Clark en prenant des notes. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir lu quoique ce soit faisant allusion à des coups de feu des années auparavant et impliquant un des membres du groupe sur qui il menait l'enquête.

« Oh, oui, c'était en septembre 1999, si je me souviens bien, l'école venait de reprendre. Liz Parker était serveuse dans le restaurant de ses parents, le Crash Down. Elle y travaillait après le lycée avec sa meilleure amie, Maria Deluca. »

« Maria Deluca ? » demanda Clark, tout en essayant de cacher son air intéressé. « Vous la connaissiez bien ? »

Vicki pencha la tête et réfléchit. « A vrai dire, non, pas très bien. Liz, Maria et Alex… », Vicki s'interrompit, émue, et murmura : « Pauvre Alex ». Clark, surpris, essayer de comprendre ce que la jeune femme signifiait par là, mais elle s'était remise à parler. « Bref, Liz, Maria et Alex Whitman formaient une petite clique très soudée. Quand on y pense, c'était la même chose pour Max et Isabel Evans et leur ami Michael Guerin. Ces six-là étaient séparés en deux groupes et ils avaient l'air exclusifs. Et puis, il y a eu ce coup de feu en septembre 1999 et après ça, tout a changé. Ces six-là se sont fondus en un seul groupe ».

« Quelqu'un a-t-il été blessé lors de ces échanges de coups de feu ? »

Vicki Delaney fit un signe de dénégation. « Non. Du moins…. », elle hésita et elle sembla se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Clark la laissa se remémorer son passé. Peut-elle allait-elle se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. « Des rumeurs ont couru », dit-elle finalement. « Liz est tombée lorsque les coups de feu ont été tiré. Après la fuite des deux hommes, Max Evans s'est alors précipité vers elle, derrière le comptoir et quelques secondes plus tard, Liz s'est relevée, sans blessure apparente. Lorsque le sheriff Valenti est arrivé, il l'a interrogée mais elle a affirmé qu'elle avait glissé et qu'elle avait fait tomber une bouteille de ketchup sur son uniforme, d'où la tâche rouge sur celui-ci. Ce n'était pas du sang mais du ketchup, donc. »

« Vous croyez vraiment à cette histoire ? », s'enquit Clark. Vicki, de toute évidence, avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa ville avant le drame, et avec la maturité, elle avait l'air de se poser des questions.

Vicki soupira. « Oui et non. Je veux dire, si elle avait reçu une balle, elle n'aurait pas pu se relever dans la minute qui avait suivi, pas vrai ? »

Clark hocha la tête. « En effet. »

« Mais maintenant, avec Superman…. », dit-elle, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Clark comprenait. L'arrivée de Superman sur la scène avait changé la donne. Il était la preuve vivante que les extra-terrestres existaient, qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs faramineux et qu'ils se promenaient sur terre. La ville de Roswell était devenue un lieu de pèlerinage pour les amateurs d'ovnis mais aussi pour les fans de Superman, qui se demandaient quel pouvait être le lien entre la ville et le super héros. Les extra-terrestres, après tout, s'étaient peut-être réellement crashés dans cette ville. L'histoire du ballon sonde que l'armée avait répandu pendant des années n'avait plus été crue par personne, après l'arrivée du Kryptonien. Pour Vicki, donc, Superman avait changé la vue qu'elle avait de sa ville natale et des extra-terrestres.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge et avala une gorgée de son café. « Avec Superman, je me demande maintenant si il n'y a pas d'autres extra-terrestres, vous voyez ? »

Clark savait qu'il devait procéder avec précaution. « Et vous soupçonnez quelqu'un en particulier ? Pas votre ami Kyle, j'espère ? Je l'ai vu en photo, il m'a l'air très humain et très sympathique », dit Clark avec un sourire avenant pour ne pas effrayer Vicki.

Celle-ci se mit à rire de bon cœur. « Oh non, pas Kyle ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vraiment, je ne peux pas l'imaginer comme venant d'une autre planète. Il était bizarre, surtout quand il a laissé tomber le foot et qu'il s'est mis au bouddhisme, mais à part ça, non. Pas Kyle. Mais plutôt, hmmm », elle baissa soudainement la voix, comme effrayée : « Max, Isabel et Michael ».

_Hmm, Max, Isabel et Michael ? Pas Liz, ou Maria ? Tiens, c'était intéressant._ Mais cela confirmait ce qu'il suspectait déjà, grâce à la scène de ménage entre Michael et Maria à laquelle il avait assistée. Michael avait utilisé ses pouvoirs alors que Maria s'était protégée, comme si elle n'en n'avait pas. Il écrivit dans son calepin « aliens : Max et Isabel Evans, Michael Guerin ; humains : Maria, Liz et Alex ? »

Il releva la tête et questionna à nouveau son interlocutrice. « Pourquoi ces trois-là, précisément ? »

« Eh bien, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Or, ils venaient de milieux différents. Max et Isabel étaient issus d'une très bonne famille de Roswell, leurs parents étaient des avocats, riches et influents. Michael n'avait aucune famille si ce n'est un alcoolique minable qui vivait dans une caravane, dans une sorte de camping, à la sortie de la ville. Il a d'ailleurs disparu et Michael s'est fait émanciper, cette année-là. »

_Vicki était une source fiable_, se dit alors Clark. Ce qu'elle avait raconté à propos de Michael, qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant que très peu, correspondait à ce que Michael lui-même avait laissé échapper, concernant son passé.

« De plus, Michael détestait le lycée, il était rarement présent alors que Max et Isabel étaient de très bons élèves, très assidus. Du moins, la plupart du temps. Les deux dernières années, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ils se sont absentés plusieurs fois et tous avaient l'air soucieux, fatigués ».

« Vous lez observiez », déduisit Clark, assez finement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, vous savez, le lycée, c'est si réducteur ! Et quand on a un brin de jugeote, on s'y ennuie facilement. Les potins, les flirts, les clans, tout ça c'est tellement banal et ennuyeux », s'exclama-t-elle, pas du tout gênée d'avoir épié les faits et gestes de ces camarades de classe. « Et avec ce groupe, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui semblait se passer, alors j'ai gardé les yeux ouverts ».

_Des choses qui semblaient se passer_, se dit Clark. _Intéressant_. « Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus, vous souvenez-nous d'un moment, d'une scène, qui pourrait expliquer ce qui s'est passé à la fin de votre année de lycée ? »

Vicki reposa sa tasse de café et prit un toast qu'elle grignota. Clark attendait avec impatience qu'elle se remette à parler. Plus il en apprenait sur ce groupe de lycéens de Roswell, plus il était intrigué.

« Il y a eu plusieurs évènements étranges », dit alors la jeune femme. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce groupe était exclusif. Hors, à la fin de la première année de lycée, une nouvelle est arrivée, Tess Harding. Je ne sais trop comment, elle a réussi à… infiltrer leur groupe et à -»

« Pardon, vous avez bien dit 'infiltrer' ? » questionna Clark, surpris par la terminologie utilisée par la jeune femme. « C'est un mot très fort, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Oui, je sais, mais il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que cette fille a fait », assura-t-elle. « Elle s'est immiscée entre Max et Liz et croyez-moi, c'était un exploit ! Max Evans a toujours été timide et n'a jamais eu d'yeux que pour Liz Parker. Je le savais, Michael le savait, Isabel le savait, Maria le savait, tout le monde le savait, je parie que même Dieu le savait », dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et Tess Harding a quand même réussi à les séparer et à se rapprocher d'Isabel Evans, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire car à part les membres de son groupe, Isabel ne fréquentait que les stars du lycée et Tess ne faisait partie ni du premier groupe, ni du second ».

Tess Harding. Clark nota son nom et se promit de faire des recherches sur cette briseuse de ménage, version high school. Tout en gribouillant son nom, il écoutait Vicki, qui continuait son histoire.

« Et il y a eu les vacances d'été à la fin de la classe de seconde. Très, très bizarre. Tout d'un coup, Liz a fichu le camp et est restée trois mois en Floride, dans sa famille. Elle devait suivre des cours d'été, à l'école, car elle était une perfectionniste. Je le sais, j'étais dans les mêmes classes qu'elle. Mais là, elle a laissé tomber ses cours, Max, ses amis et elle s'est enfuie à l'autre bout du pays. Ce n'était pas son genre », dit Vicki d'un ton sûr. « De plus, les autres couples, Michael et Maria, et Alex et Isabel, ont aussi rompu », se rappela-t-elle. Elle vit l'air sceptique de Clark et s'empressa de poursuivre. « Oh, pour vous, ce ne sont que des racontars de lycée, mais je peux vous certifier que ces six là étaient toujours ensemble et que tout d'un coup, ils étaient tous séparés ! Ils ne se parlaient pratiquement plus et ne trainaient plus ensemble. Du moins jusqu'à la rentrée en ce qui concerne Michael et Maria. Et puis d'ailleurs, au bout du compte, Max et Liz, et Michael et Maria ont disparu ensemble, je ne serais pas surprise qu'ils soient mariés et vivent dans un autre pays, sous un autre identité ».

« Pas Alex Whitman ? » demanda Clark, surpris de l'omission du jeune lycéen dans la fin de l'histoire, son nom n'étant pas apparu dans la liste des gradués. Peut-être avait-il quitté la ville l'année précédente ?

Vicki s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, l'air triste. « Alex Whitman… quelle tragédie ! »

Elle se tut et Clark, fin psychologue, comprit aussitôt qu'un destin funeste était arrivé à Alex Whitman. Les paroles que prononça alors Vicki confirmèrent ses craintes. « Il est mort dans un accident de voiture, le lendemain du bal de promo. Il s'y était rendu avec Isabel Evans en personne. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Et puis, cet accident…. »

« S'agissait-il vraiment d'un accident ? » interrogea Clark.

Vicki sursauta. « Mais oui, bien sûr ! Il avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Et il n'y avait pas plus gentil, serviable, adorable qu'Alex Whitman ! Il n'avait pas d'ennemi ». Elle soupira. « Mais sa mort a déchiré Max et Liz. Liz a un peu perdu la tête, courant de gauche à droite, furieuse, refusant d'accepter la mort de son ami, se disputant avec Max d'après ce que j'ai entendu et même avec Maria, et en public, ce qui a mis Michael en colère. Il essayait de réconforter Maria, de s'occuper d'elle et quoi que Liz ait dit à Maria, cela lui a fait du mal, et donc cela mettait Michael dans tous ses états ».

Clark écrivait frénétiquement dans son carnet. La mort d'Alex Whitman semblait avoir été un moment catalyseur pour ce petit groupe, les séparant au point que des bagarres s'en étaient suivies.

« C'est après sa mort que Max s'est affiché avec Tess, pendant quelques temps, » résuma Vicki. « Et là encore, coup de tonnerre ! »

Elle s'interrompit, à la grande déception de Clark. Cette fille avait vraiment un don pour raconter les histoires et pour s'arrêter au moment le plus intéressant, pour garder son interlocuteur suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Oui, coup de tonnerre ? » répéta Clark dans l'espoir de la faire parler.

Vicki sourit, ravie que le journaliste soit aussi pris par ce qu'elle lui racontait. « Oui, coup de tonnerre parce que Tess Harding a disparu. Alors que tout allait bien pour Max et elle, elle a quitté la ville, du jour au lendemain. Elle a laissé ses affaires derrière elle et pouf, elle s'est évaporée dans la nature. L'ancien sheriff, le père de Kyle », précisa-t-elle, « a affirmé à tout le monde qu'elle avait rejoint de la famille dans l'est du pays et qu'il lui avait fait parvenir ses effets personnels, mais quand même, c'était louche. »

« Vous croyez que le sheriff était dans le coup, qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait » ? Un membre des forces de l'ordre, protégeant des terroristes ? Ca n'avait pas de sens, même si l'un d'entre eux était son fils. Protéger son fils, d'accord, mais toute la bande ? Vicki avait raison, ce petit groupe était entouré de mystères.

« J'en suis certaine. Trop de choses se sont produites, avec le sheriff pour arranger le coup », commenta Vicki. « Je me souviens que Kyle se plaignait, du temps ou l'on sortait ensemble, que son père l'ignorait et était obsédé par Max Evans, qu'il le suivait partout et qu'il craignait qu'il ne tourne comme son grand-père, qui croyait aux extra-terrestres et le clamait partout haut et fort. Il était devenu la risée de la ville. Tout le monde le prenait pour un fou. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il a été interné », dit-elle, essayant de se remémorer les détails de l'affaire James Valenti Senior. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne se rappelait plus ce qui était réellement arrivé au grand-père de Kyle. C'était il ya des décennies, après tout. « Enfin bref ; tout d'un coup, le sheriff n'a plus harcelé Max mais au contraire, chaque fois que l'un des membres de la bande avait des problèmes, le sheriff surgissait pour les sauver, dans tous les sens du terme. Ohhhhhh, oui, pas de doute », conclut Vicki, « le sheriff connaissait la vérité sur Max, Michael et Isabel ».

_Un voyage à Roswell s'imposait_, en déduisit Clark. Le sheriff ne parlerait peut-être pas mais il pourrait peut-être fouiller un peu et trouver des choses intéressantes. Mais Vicki, décidément pas avare de paroles, continuait sur sa lancée. « Tiens, c'est comme la prise d'otages au Musée des Ovnis. Il n'était plus le sheriff à ce moment-là, mais Hanson, le nouveau Sheriff, l'a contacté parce que les otages n'étaient autre que… ta da, devinez un peu ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Max ? » devina Clark.

« Bingo, Max, Tess, et Maria Deluca, ainsi que sa mère. Vous ne trouvez pas cette coïncidence troublante ? »

Elle avait raison. D'abord l'une des filles du groupe se faisait tirer dessus mais s'en tirait sans être blessée, puis une autre était prise en otage, une troisième disparaissait, un autre membre était tué dans un soi-disant accident de voiture, avant que tout le groupe ne s'évapore… il y avait trop de coïncidences autour des ces personnes.

« Ou bien, quand le sheriff a été destitué de ses fonctions. Des rumeurs ont couru qu'il protégeait quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Isabel Evans. Pourquoi risquerait-il sa place, de quoi Isabel Evans devait être protégée ? Elle était fille d'avocats après tout. »

Bonne question. Clark finit de noter ce que la jeune fille lui avait confié. Puis il referma son carnet, le fourra dans sa poche et se leva, signifiant par là que l'interview était terminée. Il s'adressa à elle. « Je vous remercie infiniment, vous avez été une mine d'informations. Je vais poursuivre mon enquête ».

« Vous me tiendrez au courant, si vous retrouvez Kyle ? Ou un de ses amis », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, le visage plein d'espoir.

« Promis, dès que j'ai du nouveau, je vous recontacte ».

La jeune femme se leva à son tour et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Avant de prendre congé, il lui posa une question importante. « A qui devrais-je m'adresser à Roswell, à part au Sheriff ? Vous avez une petite idée ? »

Vicki fit un signe de dénégation. « Je ne vois pas. Les Parkers et les Evans vivent toujours à Roswell mais ils restent bouche cousue. Amy Deluca a quitté la ville et je ne sais pas ou elle vit. Les Whitman ont aussi quitté Roswell, et personne n'était proche du groupe, au lycée, pour savoir quoi que ce soit. Le sheriff reste votre meilleure piste, à condition de savoir vous y prendre », conseilla-t-elle.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Clark, un peu surpris du conseil.

« Eh bien, le sheriff était un très bon sheriff. Un homme droit, honnête et qui faisait bien son boulot. Il avait une conscience morale et il aimait son job. Il aimait aussi sa famille et il a tout fait pour les protéger et je suis sûre que pour lui, Max, Isabel, Michael, Maria et Liz sont comme des membres de sa famille. Il risque de vous envoyer promener mais vous venez de Métropolis, pas vrai ?»

Clark acquiesça.

« Et vous travaillez au Daily Planet ? »

Là encore, Clark fit un signe de la tête.

« Et Métropolis, c'est là que vit Superman », finit-elle, un sourire fin sur le visage.

Clark comprit aussitôt ce que la jeune femme sous entendait. Il lui tendit la main pour la remercier. « Merci encore, vous avez vraiment été formidable. »

Vicki Delaney rit de tout son cœur. « Je vous en prie, cela m'a fait plaisir d'évoquer l'époque du lycée. Et si vous pouvez résoudre le mystère de la disparition de Kyle, Max, Liz, Isabel, Michael et Maria, je vous en serais très reconnaissante. »

Elle referma alors la porte, laissant Clark songeur. Il s'éloigna lentement. Cette interview s'était très bien déroulée et les informations qu'il avait collectées semblaient toutes pointer dans la direction extra-terrestre. Michael et ses amis Max et Isabel, étaient probablement des descendants des survivants du crash de Roswell de 1947.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Après avoir quitté Vicki Delaney, Clark avait passé un coup de fil au journal pour prévenir qu'il travaillerait sur le terrain en solo, afin de ne pas avoir de problèmes avec Perry. Celui-ci lui avait donné son accord pour son article sur Chloé Gardner et il avait fait toutes les recherches préliminaires la concernant la veille au soir. L'avantage d'être Superman : il avait effectué en 10 minutes des travaux de recherche qui auraient pris une journée à un être humain. Il avait également contacté la petite nièce de l'ancienne star, qui lui avait répondu qu'elle transmettrait sa requête à sa grand-tante. Cela le laissait donc libre de travailler sur l'affaire « Michael et Maria ».

Il marcha pendant quelques minutes, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille afin de passer en mode Superman sans témoin. Il atteignit un petit quartier commerçant et il prit une ruelle sombre et déserte. Il virevolta sur lui-même et vêtu de son costume si reconnaissable bleu et rouge, il s'envola pour Roswell.

*****

Clark atteignit la ville en un temps record. Elle n'était pas bien grande, et à cette heure-ci, elle n'était encore pas très active. Personne ne le vit arriver et il put amorcer sa descente. Il atterrit, ironiquement, dans une ruelle, derrière le Crash Down. Il se changea rapidement et il se hâta en direction du café-restaurant. Le hasard ayant voulu qu'il débarque précisément à cet endroit, autant qu'il y mange un morceau.

Il poussa la porte du Crash Down et regarda le décor, éberlué. _On se croirait à Alien land_ ! fut sa première pensée. Il entra et s'assit au comptoir. Il attendit que quelqu'un le serve mais personne ne fit son apparition. Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite afin de voir si d'autres clients attendaient mais les rares personnes présentes avaient toutes un café ou un verre à la main. Il soupira, se leva et alla appuyer sur la sonnette qui se trouvait près d'une alcôve donnant sur la cuisine. Une minute plus tard, un grand homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années surgit et fit la grimace en voyant que la cuisine était vide. Il se précipita vers Clark, passant la porte battante séparant la petite cuisine du restaurant en un coup de vent. « Je suis vraiment désolé, mon cuisinier devrait être là, mais José, apparemment, a pris une pause _». Encore une_, se dit Jeff Parker. _Il devrait vraiment trouver un autre cuisinier._ Mais peu de personnes venaient à Roswell pour y vivre alors les bons cuisiniers étaient rares. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Pas trace d'Agnès, la serveuse du restaurant, ni de Gloria, la lycéenne qui travaillait à mi-temps. « Et Agnès et Gloria ont dû faire de même. Que puis-je vous servir ? »

« Hmm, un café, je vous prie ».

« Tout de suite », répondit Jeff Parker d'un ton jovial.

Il passa derrière le comptoir et prépara le café tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil ce nouveau client. Il était jeune, vêtu d'un costume et l'air sérieux. Oh, oh, il n'aimait pas ça. Les gars en costume, ça ne courait pas les rues, par là, sauf ceux travaillant pour le FBI ou pour l'armée. Il décida de le questionner sans éveiller ses soupçons. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Roswell ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un fan des ovnis, et ce n'est pas l'époque du festival ».

Clark pouvait sentir que l'homme en face de lui était probablement Jeff Parker et qu'il était inquiet. Il ne voulut pas lui causer trop d'angoisse alors il décida d'être aussi honnête que possible. « Oh, je suis journaliste au Daily Planet, à Métropolis. Je m'appelle Clark Kent. Mon journal a décidé de faire une petite enquête sur Roswell, histoire de raconter comment on vit avec le concept d'aliens dans une petite ville, comparé à une grande ville comme Métropolis qui est, comme vous le savez déjà, la base de Superman. »

Jeff Parker lui servit son café, ne sachant quoi trop lui répondre. Le jeune homme lui avait donné son nom ainsi que la raison de sa visite et il lui serait très facile de vérifier ses dires. Donc c'était probablement la vérité, il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. « Oh vous savez, pour nous autres, commerçants, Roswell a toujours été notre gagne-pain plutôt que notre lieu saint. C'est là que nous vivons et travaillons mais on ne se pose pas trop de questions sur les extra-terrestres. »

« Pas même depuis l'arrivée de Superman parmi nous ? » s'enquit Clark.

« Hmm, vous savez, Superman, on ne l'a jamais vu par ici, donc si il y avait un lien entre Roswell et Superman, il serait déjà passé nous rendre visite, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Bon point », accorda Clark avec un sourire. « Mais l'existence même de Superman ne vous a pas fait douter de l'histoire officielle du ballon sonde ? »

Jeff Parker nettoya consciencieusement le comptoir avec un torchon. Il ne savait trop quoi dire. L'homme était un étranger, il ne pouvait pas lui confier ses doutes et ses angoisses. Alors il choisit de faire l'autruche. « Pas vraiment. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Roswell a toujours été un endroit attirant les touristes et Superman nous a fait une bonne publicité, vu que les gens se sont mis à adorer tout ce qui venait de l'espace. C'est bon pour le business », conclut-il, avant de se tourner vers un autre client qui venait d'entrer.

Clark comprit que ses questions mettaient l'homme mal à l'aise et qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Il avala alors son café rapidement, chercha son portefeuille et en sortit quelques pièces qu'il laissa sur le comptoir. Il prit la direction de la sortie, non sans remercier le patron et lui dire au revoir. Celui-ci fit un signe de la tête et Clark quitta le café. Il n'était pas très avancé. Il ne lui restait plus que le sheriff.

Il arrêta une personne âgée dans la rue et lui demanda de lui indiquer ou se trouvait le poste de police. Celle-ci lui expliqua la direction à prendre. Il gratifia la vieille dame d'un sourire de remerciement et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le commissariat. Il l'atteignit en quelques minutes et pénétra dans le bâtiment. L'homme se tenant derrière le bureau se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et il accueillit son visiteur.

« Bonjour, Monsieur, quel est votre problème ? »

« Oh, heuh, bonjour officier, heuh », Clark réajusta ses lunettes et se pencha par-dessus le bureau afin de lire le nom sur l'insigne du policier, « officier Owen, je -»

« Député Owen », précisa l'homme d'origine amérindienne.

« Député Owen », répéta docilement Clark. « Non, non, je n'ai pas de problèmes, je m'appelle Clark Kent, et je suis reporter au Daily Planet, voici ma carte ». Il s'interrompit pour saisir son portefeuille mais celui-ci lui échappa des mains. Clark rit nerveusement et il se pencha pour le récupérer, apparemment inconscient que le sheriff Valenti venait d'arriver et qu'il se trouvait derrière lui. Il chercha à l'intérieur de son portefeuille et en sortit sa carte de presse qu'il montra au député Owen. « Je souhaiterais parler au sheriff Valenti, c'est pour un article ».

« Quel genre d'article ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, c'est au sujet d'extra-terrestres. Venant de Métropolis, ou nous avons l'habitude de vivre avec Superman, je me demandais si celui-ci avait fait quelques apparitions dans le coin. »

Le député Owen regarda derrière l'épaule de Clark. Le sheriff fit un signe de la tête à son subordonné afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il prenait le relais. Valenti s'éclaircit la gorge et Clark sursauta, l'air surpris. Il fit volte face et vit le visage impassible du sheriff. _Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en laisser compter facilement_, se dit alors Clark. _Ca n'allait pas être facile. Il avait bien fait d'avoir l'air sympathique et maladroit, cela n'éveillerait pas ses soupçons_.

« Veuillez me suivre », ordonna-t-il à Clark. Sans attendre sa réponse, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau, tout au bout d'un long couloir. Clark le suivit. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de tirer quelque chose de ce bonhomme.

Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, le sheriff ôta son stetson, retira ses lunettes de soleil noires et contourna son bureau. Il resta debout quelques secondes puis fit signe à Clark de s'asseoir, avant de lui-même prendre place dans son fauteuil. « Que voulez-vous savoir, exactement ? »

Clark se racla la gorge avant de répondre. « Bien, comme vous le savez sans doute, Métropolis est un peu devenu le quartier général de Superman. Nous avons beaucoup de chance de l'avoir », s'empressa-t-il de préciser. « Et nous sommes fiers de lui, c'est un peu le représentant de notre ville ».

Le sheriff se détendit un peu. Le jeune homme avait l'air de beaucoup aimer Superman, et donc de ne pas avoir d'à priori négatif sur les extra-terrestres.

Clark reprit la parole. « Alors voilà, le passé de Superman est assez mystérieux. Je mène donc l'enquête afin de savoir où il a été élevé, sur la Terre. Il parle très bien notre langue, il connait nos us et coutumes, il est très à l'aise avec les humains, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas venu sur Terre en tant qu'adulte, mais qu'il y a vécu très, très longtemps, et peut-être même qu'il y est né », débita Clark sur un ton rapide. « Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais elle vaut le coup d'être vérifiée. Et quel meilleur endroit pour commencer mon enquête que de venir ici à Roswell, lieu du fameux crash, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sheriff voyait très bien. La théorie du journaliste était crédible. « Que puis-je donc faire pour vous, Monsieur Kent ? »

Clark se saisit de son carnet et lut la première question qu'il avait préparée. « Eh bien, avez-vous vu Superman voler dans les parages, bien avant sa première apparition officielle à Métropolis, il y a de cela 1 an et demi ? »

« Non », décréta formellement le sheriff. « On s'en souviendrait tous, si on avait vu un homme volant, croyez-moi », ironisa-t-il.

« Hmmm, bien, bien. Alors, y a-t-il eu des incidents dans le passé qui pourraient signifier que Superman aurait pu être un citoyen de votre ville ? »

« Non », répondit le sheriff, un peu inquiet de la tournure que prenait l'interview mais bien décidé à ne rien en laisser paraître.

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Clark, surpris. « Mais mes recherches ont mis en évidence que des faits plus qu'étranges se sont produits ces dernières années. Comme ce jeune homme remerciant la ville de l'avoir accueilli, en plein discours de Graduation, en 2002, avant que des hommes armés et cagoulés, membres des services secrets, ne fassent irruption et ne- »,

Le sheriff eut un mouvement de la main, irrité. « Encore cette histoire ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Ce n'étaient pas les services secrets mais des militaires, et ils avaient surgi, de façon mélodramatique, je l'avoue, pour arrêter des personnes qu'ils pensaient être en lien avec les terroristes qui avaient fait sauter une base militaire, non loin de Roswell. C'est une affaire tragique mais il n'y a aucun lien avec des extra-terrestres ! L'armée a de toute évidence commis une erreur. »

« Mais il n'empêche que 5 jeunes gens qui étaient présents à cette cérémonie ont disparu, n'est-il pas vrai ? » questionna Clark, se demandant comment le sheriff allait répondre.

« Ce sont des personnes adultes qui ont décidé de partir après avoir fini le lycée. C'est tout, fin de l'histoire. Cela se produit partout dans le monde, Monsieur Kent, des adolescents qui atteignent leurs 18 ans, qui ont fini l'école et qui décident de tout plaquer » répliqua-t-il, exaspéré.

Clark sentait qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il laissa tomber cette histoire et lâcha une autre bombe. « Et cette jeune fille qui s'est fait tirer dessus dans un restaurant - »,

« Elle avait glissé, elle n'avait pas été touchée », corrigea le sheriff.

« Pourtant, des témoins ont juré qu'elle avait bien reçu une balle. Celle-ci n'avait pas été retrouvée, n'est-ce pas ? » insista Clark.

« Racontars. Les touristes adorent faire une montagne d'un rien. Dans toute autre ville, personne n'aurait prêté attention à cette affaire », dit fermement le sheriff.

« Admettons. Mais qu'en est-il de ce mystérieux chasseur d'extra-terrestres, Monsieur, hmmmm », Clark fit mine de chercher dans son calepin le nom de la personne, mais il se souvenait très bien de celui-ci, il avait bien fait ses recherches, « oui, voilà, Monsieur Hubble ? ne clamait-il pas que sa femme avait été assassinée par un extra-terrestre » ?

« Balivernes », trancha le sheriff. « Monsieur Hubble n'était pas dans un état d'esprit très stable. Il est d'ailleurs interné dans un asile psychiatrique à l'heure actuelle. »

« Et Monsieur Brody, le propriétaire du musée des ovnis ? », reprit Clark. « Il était un homme d'affaires millionnaire, condamné par la médecine. D'après ses dires, il aurait été kidnappé par des extra-terrestres qui l'auraient guéri de son cancer afin de l'utiliser dans un but mystérieux ».

Le sheriff se raidit. Le cas de Brody était très délicat, il devait faire attention ou il mettait les pieds. «Je ne connais pas le dossier médical de Monsieur Brody . Il a peut-être affirmé que des extra-terrestres avaient soigné son cancer, mais la médecine a fait des progrès fantastiques et je crois plutôt que le traitement qu'il suivait a été un succès. C'est plus probable qu'une intervention extra-terrrestre, vous ne croyez pas, Monsieur Kent ? » contre-attaqua la sheriff d'un ton ferme.

«Heu, oui, en effet. Cependant, vous devez avouer, entre Miss Parker qui aurait été touchée par une balle et qui se serait relevée après qu'un jeune homme l'ait rejointe, jeune homme qui se serait enfui quelques secondes plus tard, et un homme qui affirme avoir été guéri de son cancer, cela fait deux personnes à Roswell qui auraient pu être guéries par un extra-terrestre, peut-être même est-ce un don de Superman ? » proposa Clark à son interlocuteur.

Le sheriff grinçait des dents. Il ne manquait plus que ça, un journaliste persuadé que Superman était originaire de Roswell et qu'il avait guéri des gens. S'il enquêtait un peu trop sur les affaires Liz Parker ou Brody, père et fille, il allait fatalement tomber sur le nom de Max Evans. Il ne voulait pas que le journaliste fasse le lien entre lui et Superman et qu'il publie la photo de Max en clamant partout qu'il était le super héros. La vie de Max, où qu'il soit, serait fichue et avec elle, celles de Kyle, Liz, Maria, Michael et Isabel.

« Monsieur Kent, aussi séduisante que soit votre hypothèse, je ne crois vraiment pas que Superman se soit caché dans notre petite ville. Il y aurait eu des observations de lui en train de voler, de soulever des voitures et des camions ou de sauver des enfants de bâtiments en flamme, or rien de tout ceci ne s'est jamais produit, aucun héros extra-terrestre n'a arpenté les rues de Roswell », dit-il, en espérant que Clark Kent n'irait pas plus loin.

Celui-ci resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes. « Sheriff, vous avez fait le serment de protéger les habitants de cette ville, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait, Monsieur Kent », répondit Valenti, se demandant ou le journaliste voulait en venir.

« Tous les habitants, quelles que soient leurs origines » ? interrogea Clark, le regard fixé sur le sheriff.

Le sheriff tenta de rester impassible. « Je ne dois pas faire de favoritisme, si c'est cela dont vous voulez parler ».

Clark sourit. « Non, sheriff, je ne parlais pas de ça. J'ai fait ma petite enquête avant de venir dans votre ville. Je sais que vous êtes un homme très apprécié par ses concitoyens, ceux-ci vous font confiance et vous avez une excellente réputation. Vous êtes un homme honnête, droit, et vous êtes capable de vous sacrifier pour sauver des innocents ». Il reprit sa respiration. « Avec ces informations, il n'est pas… disons impossible que vous auriez eu connaissance de faits étranges que vous auriez gardé cachés car cela aurait pu nuire à des personnes qui tentaient d'aider leur prochain », finit-il.

Le sheriff ne répondit pas. Ce Clark Kent était incroyablement intuitif, et très intelligent. Il était prêt à parier que sa maladresse, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, n'était pas réelle et qu'il simulait afin que ses interlocuteurs ne se méfient pas de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et posant les bras sur son fauteuil, il se redressa d'une poussée et se tint debout son interlocuteur. « Je crois que cet entretien touche à sa fin, Monsieur Kent. Je n'ai aucune autre information à vous donner ».

Clark se leva à son tour, rangea son carnet dans sa poche et fit demi-tour. Avant d'atteindre la porte, il se retourna et décida de jouer son va-tout. « Vous savez, Sheriff, Superman m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Je lui dois beaucoup. Et il y a quelques mois, je suis tombé sur -», il hésita avant de poursuivre, « sur un objet extra-terrestre qui avait une grande valeur pour Superman. J'aurais pu le garder pour moi et écrire le scoop du siècle car les informations que contenaient cet objet auraient pu éclairer le monde entier à propos de Superman », dit-il sobrement. « Mais je ne l'ai pas gardé pour moi. J'ai réussi à contacter Superman et je lui ai remis cet objet. J'ai renoncé à un article qui aurait fait de moi un homme célèbre, riche et admiré. Mon avenir aurait été assuré. Mais cela aux dépens d'un homme, oui, Sheriff, d'un HOMME », dit Clark en insistant sur le mot homme, mot qu'il avait utilisé en lieu et place de '**extra-terrestre'**, « qui sauve des milliers de vies. Jamais je n'aurais pu condamner cet homme pour ma carrière ».

Il regarda le Sheriff afin de voir si celui-ci le comprenait, lui, Clark Kent. Mais le visage de Valenti ne trahissait pas ses pensées. Il soupira devant son échec et il s'apprêta à prendre congé pour de bon. Il ouvrait la porte quand la voix de ce dernier s'éleva derrière lui. « Il existe des…' êtres' qui font le bien et qui méritent d'être protégés à tout prix. C'est tout à votre honneur de faire partie de ce genre de protecteurs, Monsieur Kent. Nous autres, défenseurs, sommes trop peu nombreux. »

Clark se retourna lentement, conscient que le sheriff venait de lui révéler, à demi-mot, la vérité. Il y avait eu des extra-terrestres à Roswell, il les avait connus, admirés et protégés, et il continuerait. Le cœur battant devant cette découverte, Clark ne put répondre, la gorge nouée. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et prit congé, l'esprit complètement retourné par la confession masquée du sheriff de Roswell.

**Pendant ce temps-là, à Métropolis**

Maria trépignait d'impatience. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour ou Michael et elle allaient travailler en équipe à la poursuite de Superman. Cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs du temps de Roswell, lorsque Spaceboy et elle avaient enquêté sur la famille de Laurie, à Tucson, ou bien sur l'agent du FBI qui les filait, à l'époque ou la soi-disant conseillère d'orientation de leur lycée, Miss Topolsky, parcourait les couloirs et la ville afin de piéger Max, Isabel et Michael. Ooooh, oui, elle était ravie de se replonger dans ce type d'activité. C'était plus passionnant que de servir des clients au restaurant. D'ailleurs, elle avait donné sa démission à Monsieur Cheung, tout en prenant grand soin de prévenir Monsieur Daniels qu'elle acceptait sa proposition de travailler en tant que serveuse à mi-temps dans son bar-librairie, qui allait ouvrir ses portes d'ici à quelques jours. Elle avait visité les lieux et cela lui avait beaucoup plu, cela ressemblait un peu au café de la série Friends, en plus grand, avec des étals verticaux pour les journaux, des bibliothèques contenant des milliers d'ouvrages, du mobilier en bois et des tapis et canapés répartis au centre de l'établissement. Elle sentait qu'elle allait se plaire, là-bas.

« Tu as mis des chaussures confortables ? » demanda Michael, occupé à fouiller dans sa sacoche afin de vérifier s'il avait bien tout son matériel nécessaire.

« Oui, j'ai des baskets, regarde », dit Maria en levant la jambe pour lui faire admirer ses jolies baskets écrues et roses et des lacets qui se terminaient avec des embouts plastiques composés d'étoiles bleu nuit.

Michael leva les yeux au ciel devant les soi-disant baskets de Maria, qui ressemblaient plus à des ballerines. « J'espère pour toi que ces godasses sont plus confortables qu'elles en ont l'air car on va devoir marcher et si on a de la chance, courir ! »

« Je sais encore ce que je peux porter et ce qui convient pour ce genre d'activité», rétorqua Maria, indignée.

« Si tu'l dis ».

« Je le dis, Michael, alors ne commence pas. D'ailleurs, moi aussi je me suis préparée, regarde. » Maria ouvrit sa besace et montra fièrement à Michael l'intérieur. Deux téléphones portables, un carnet, des stylos, un appareil photo numérique, une petite caméra numérique, une bouteille d'eau, une pomme et des biscuits, ainsi que des pansements, des pilules diverses, ainsi que son nécessaire à maquillage.

Michael pressa les lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il allait vraiment regretter. « Maria, tu crois que tu as besoin de tout ce barda ? On peut boire dans un café, acheter quelque chose à manger sur place, et tu trouveras toujours une pharmacie dans cette ville si tu te sens mal ! Et ça va te servir à quoi, ton rouge à lèvres et tes poudres à joue ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« FARD à joue, Michael, pas poudre à joue », rétorqua Maria, l'air mauvais. « Et ne critique pas le contenu de mon sac, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas emmener tout ça ? »

« Parce que tu vas devoir marcher et courir toute la journée et que si ton sac est trop lourd, il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre parce que je ne le porterai pas pour toi », dit Michael sur un ton déterminé.

Maria soupesa alors son sac et fit la grimace. Il était un peu lourd, en effet, et elle ne se voyait pas le trainer toute la journée. A regret, elle retira sa bourse de soie chinoise contenant son maquillage, un téléphone portable puis sa grande bouteille d'eau, ses vitamines et ses cachets, et enfin les biscuits pour ne garder que la pomme. Elle réfléchit et se dit qu'elle pouvait quand même emporter à boire et elle se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit une bouteille d'eau minérale minuscule. Elle revint vers la table, la rangea dans son sac, le ferma et elle se tint devant Michael. « Je suis prête, Chef ! » dit-elle en le saluant comme un soldat saluerait un supérieur.

Michael secoua la tête et sourit. Maria, Maria, Maria, elle était vraiment unique.

*****

Quelques heures plus tard, Maria était épuisée. Ils avaient parcouru la ville à la recherche de Superman, écoutant à la radio les messages de la police, traquant les indics de Michael et les interrogeant, sans succès. C'était vraiment décourageant. Michael faisait vraiment ça tous les jours, sans se lasser ? Elle ne pouvait que l'admirer, elle en avait déjà assez.

Assise sur un banc, dans un square, Maria finit de dévorer son sandwich et avala une gorgée de coca. Aaaah, ça faisait du bien ! Elle posa sa canette sur le banc et regarda Michael. « Alors, quelle est la marche à suivre, maintenant, oh, grand chef ? »

Michael continua à mâcher et répondit, la bouche pleine. « Hmmm, on fait une pause, hmmm, on fait la sieste et après », il avala de travers, toussa et but en toute hâte son coca, « j'ai une piste et on peut tenter le coup ».

« Quelle piste ? » demanda Maria, intriguée qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé plus tôt.

Cette fois, Michael finit de manger avant de répondre. « Eh bien, Superman a un faible pour les enfants, et surtout les orphelins. J'ai appris qu'il rendait souvent visite à des gosses, dans un orphelinat de la 34ème rue. J'y suis allé à plusieurs reprises et j'ai lié connaissance avec Sœur Joan et Sœur Diana, qui dirigent l'établissement, ainsi qu'avec certains enfants. Ce sont eux qui m'ont dit que Superman passait souvent les voir. Donc, on va aller y faire un tour et peut-être que les gosses pourront nous dire si Superman a prévu de s'arrêter chez eux un de ces jours. »

Maria émit un petit bruit de gorge, signalant son appréciation pour l'idée de Michael. Il connaissait les points faibles de Superman et il avait posé les jalons afin de se rapprocher de ceux qui étaient proches de lui. Mais Maria soupçonnait que Michael avait un but caché en se rendant à cet orphelinat : lui-même était un orphelin, il savait ce que cela faisait de ne plus avoir de parents, de ne pas avoir de foyer à soi, et elle était sûre qu'il allait là-bas pour aider les Sœurs et pour encourager les enfants, leur montrer que l'on pouvait s'en sortir, même sans famille. Elle sourit en se remémorant son expérience de Père Noël. Il s'en était très bien sorti. Il avait un talent naturel avec les enfants. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de se lever de son banc et de s'allonger à côté de lui, dans l'herbe. Elle posa tête sur son torse et le caressa machinalement. Elle l'aimait, ce grand nigaud. Quoiqu'il puisse faire.

Michael baissa la tête, surpris, quand Maria vint le rejoindre, mais il l'entoura de ses bras et laissa l'ambiance de ce début d'après-midi le plonger dans une torpeur bienvenue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Après leur pause au cours de laquelle ils avaient somnolé dans le parc où ils avaient déjeuné, Michael et Maria s'étaient mis en route pour l'orphelinat. Tout en trottinant aux côtés de son petit ami, Maria lui posait des questions. « Tu n'amènes pas des cadeaux pour les enfants, ou pour l'un d'entre eux ? »

« Ca arrive, mais pas aujourd'hui », dit Michael d'un ton bref en marchant d'un pas rapide.

« Pas si vite, s'il te plaît », se plaignit Maria qui devait presque courir pour se maintenir à son niveau. « J'ai de plus petites jambes, tu sais, alors je ne suis pas aussi rapide que toi ».

Michael lui jeta un regard en coin et ralentit. Il n'était pas si pressé, après tout. « Je vais proposer à Sœur Diana et à Sœur Gabrielle de prendre des photos des enfants. Ca va leur faire plaisir, je pense, d'avoir des souvenirs, au cas où les gosses seraient adoptés et qu'ils quitteraient St Joseph ».

« St Joseph, c'est le nom de l'orphelinat ? »

Michael hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée que de prendre les enfants en photo. Mais tu vas t'en voir pour les faire tenir tranquille, si tu veux faire une séance de groupe. Tu es prêt pour ça ? »

Michael eut un sourire carnassier. « Je ne panique pas, après tout, j'ai une assistante pour ce genre de boulot ! »

«Michael ! » s'écria Maria, pas contente du tout de se voir attribuer le travail pénible de devoir réunir et faire tenir tranquille une bande d'enfants de… « Michael, combien d'enfants y a –t-il dans cet orphelinat ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Environ une quarantaine, de 3 à 10 ans », répondit Michael après avoir réfléchi brièvement.

Quarante enfants de 3 à 10 ans. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Michael allait se taper le boulot sympa de s'amuser avec les gosses et elle la corvée de les préparer pour la photo. Elle soupira. Le métier d'assistante de photographe, ce n'était pas la joie. Dès qu'ils rentreraient à la maison, ils allaient avoir une petite discussion et Maria était fermement décidée à monter en grade et à passer du stade d'assistante à celui de partenaire à part entière. Elle le lui dit sans ambages. Michael haussa les épaules, peu concerné par ce problème de statut au sein de son couple.

« On est arrivés ». Michael s'était arrêté en face d'un bâtiment de trois étages en brique rouge, dont la lourde double porte d'entrée en bois sombre donnait sur la rue. C'était un immeuble ancien, avec de grandes fenêtres, mais l'ambiance qui émanait du lieu était assez démoralisante. Elle en fit la remarque à Michael.

« Oui, mais il y a un grand jardin à l'arrière », précisa Michael. « Les gosses peuvent sortir et jouer dehors en toute sécurité. Et puis, ils vont à l'école tous les jours donc ils ne restent pas toujours à l'orphelinat ».

« Sans doute », concéda Maria.

« J'aurais préféré ce type d'orphelinat à Hank, sans problème » dit Michael sombrement. Il demeura silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Maria pouvait deviner que des souvenirs douloureux de sa vie passée avec Hank avaient refait surface. Elle lui prit la main, la serra et le regarda avec tendresse. Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées, releva la tête et vit le regard inquiet Maria. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, sachant très bien que ce geste calmerait ses inquiétudes et qu'il n'aurait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait raison, Maria comprit et enchaîna aussitôt. « Bon, on y va, Spaceboy, tu me fais visiter les lieux ? »

« On y va. »

Ils montèrent les quelques marches qui menaient à l'imposante porte d'entrée et Michael, tenant toujours Maria par la main, tendit le bras vers le mur et appuya sur la sonnette. Il recula et attendit, Maria à ses côtés. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, un peu ronde, ouvrit la porte. « Michael, quelle bonne surprise, entrez ! », s'écria-t-elle. « Vous avez amené de la visite ? » demanda-t-elle en posant les yeux sur Maria.

« Oui, voici ma petite amie, Maria Lucas. Elle voulait voir l'orphelinat et comme elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, elle a tenu à m'accompagner », répondit Michael sur un ton agréable, ce qui surprit beaucoup Maria.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, nous sommes ravis d'avoir de la visite », assura la femme. « Je suis Sœur Diana », se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main à Maria. « Soyez la bienvenue à l'orphelinat St Joseph ».

Maria serra la main de la religieuse. « Vous n'êtes pas en tenue de bonne sœur ? » demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir. Elle se mordit la langue ! Quelle idiote, on ne s'adressait pas à une nonne de cette façon. Elle le savait, après tout, elle venait d'une famille catholique.

Sœur Diana rit de bon cœur. « Non, la longue robe de religieuse n'est pas appropriée pour s'occuper d'enfants jeunes et en bonne santé. Mieux vaut porter des vêtements pratiques et confortables ».

Maria soupira de soulagement, ravie que sœur Diana n'ait pas pris sa question comme une critique.

«Bien, suivez-moi, les enfants sont en train de faire la sieste, mais ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller. Nous sommes en train de préparer leurs quatre heures, vous voulez me donner un coup de main ? »

« Hmm, oui, pourquoi pas » dit Michael d'un ton peu enthousiaste. Il n'était pas venu pour préparer des biscuits mais pour prendre des photos. Maria sentit le léger malaise de Michael et s'immisça dans la conversation. « Oui, je veux bien vous aider. Mais je crois que Michael a quelque chose à vous demander, pourquoi n'en discutez-vous pas entre vous ? »

Intriguée, Sœur Diana donna son accord. « Venez, Maria, je vais vous montrer la cuisine où Sœur Gabrielle est en train de travailler. Michael, venez avec nous et on ira ensuite parler dans mon bureau, d'accord ? »

Michael eut un grand sourire, trop heureux d'échapper à la corvée de cuisine. « Tu me redevras ça, Michael », lui chuchota à l'oreille Maria.

« Pas de problèmes, quand tu veux ».

_Oooooh, oui, quand elle le voulait_, se dit Maria avec un sourire machiavélique. Elle avait remarqué un club de jazz et elle avait l'intention d'aller assister à un concert. Michael allait l'accompagner, afin qu'il élargisse un peu son univers musical. Il n'y avait pas que Métallica dans la vie !

*****

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Maria était toujours en train de verser du lait dans les soucoupes destinées aux enfants, et à retirer les biscuits au chocolat du four. Elle se demandait comment l'orphelinat se débrouillait avec seulement deux religieuses pour le faire tourner. Elle posa la question à Sœur Gabrielle.

« Oh, il n'y a pas que nous, nous avons des volontaires qui travaillent avec nous, tout au long de l'année. Nous avons également des stagiaires de l'école d'infirmière, de l'école des professeurs, des services sociaux… vraiment, nous sommes bien entourées », assura-t-elle à Maria. « Et puis, depuis que Superman a sauvé la vie d'un des enfants, il y a quelques mois, il passe souvent nous voir et il apporte sa contribution. De plus, cela a permis aux habitants de la ville de connaître notre orphelinat et de nous soutenir financièrement. »

« Vos enfants ont de la chance dans leur malheur », dit Maria sur un ton sincère. « Beaucoup se retrouvent dans des foyers d'accueil ou ils ne sont que des numéros de dossiers, ou bien sont jetés en pâture à des familles qui n'en on rien à faire des gosses, qui les gardent juste pour encaisser le chèque de l'Etat ».

Sœur Gabrielle examina attentivement la jeune fille en face d'elle. La façon amère dont elle s'était exprimée ne laissait aucun doute, elle parlait d'expérience. Elle lui adressa la parole avec douceur : « Je suppose que vous faites partie de cette catégorie d'enfants ? »

Maria sursauta, surprise de la conclusion de la religieuse. « Qui, moi ? Oh non, pas du tout ! J'ai été élevée par ma mère. Cela n'a pas toujours été facile car elle n'avait que 18 ans à ma naissance et mon père nous a quittées lorsque j'avais 6 ou 7 ans. Il n'a jamais payé de pension, et il ne s'est jamais manifesté après son départ. Mais ma mère s'est toujours débrouillée », affirma Maria avec fierté.

« Oh, j'avais cru comprendre, à votre façon de parler, que vous aviez vécu une mauvaise expérience, voilà tout. »

« Ce n'était pas moi, mais Mi… », elle s'interrompit brutalement et adressa un regard embarrassé à la religieuse. « Quelqu'un dont je suis proche », corrigea-t-elle.

La religieuse se contenta de cette réponse mais elle avait compris de qui Maria voulait parler. Michael Micelli. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec les enfants, il les comprenait pour avoir vécu une situation familière. Et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Michael revenait régulièrement les voir. Elle savait qu'il était venu à l'orphelinat au départ pour Superman et que c'était son excuse pour revenir mais elle pouvait lire entre les lignes et Michael aimait les enfants, surtout ceux qui souffraient et qui étaient orphelins, ceux dont personne ne voulait.

Un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir et Sœur Diana apparut sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, Michael juste derrière elle. Elle avait l'air ravie.

« Gabrielle, devinez un peu ? Michael veut faire des photos de nos petits et nous les offrir, ce n'est pas fantastique ? » Exulta la religieuse.

Sœur Gabrielle sauta de joie, aux anges. « De vraies et belles photos d'artistes, pas des photos tristes et banales genre pièce d'identité ? »

Michael rit devant son bonheur non dissimulé. « Oui, de vraies photos d'artistes. J'me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir d'avoir des souvenirs ».

Sœur Diana se pencha vers lui et lui tapota le bras. « Vous avez eu raison, Michael, c'est une très bonne idée. Et les enfants vont être ravis de se prêter au jeu. »

Sur ce, elle se tourna vers Sœur Gabrielle et lui dit : « Bon, il est l'heure d'aller réveiller les petits monstres, au travail. »

*****

Quelques heures plus tard, un Michael et une Maria satisfaits de leur journée mais un peu fatigués, franchissaient la porte de leur immeuble. Ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers l'ascenseur et attendirent pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il arriva, il s'arrêta avec un bruit sec et métallique. Ils ouvrirent la porte et rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la cage d'ascenseur. Tout en appuyant sur le bouton de leur étage, Maria dit : « Je suis claquée, si on commandait quelque chose à manger, pour ce soir ? »

Michael était du même avis. Les gosses avaient été épuisants, mais cette visite avait valu le déplacement. Certaines des photos étaient saisissantes, il en était certain. « D'accord pour moi. Pizza. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de champignons, de sauce tomate et de fromage ».

« D'accord, je commande une grande pizza. »

« Commandes-en deux, je meurs de faim, Maria, et je ne plaisante pas », se plaignit Michael.

« Okay, deux pizzas », rit Maria.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et Maria resta immobile dans le petit patio, alors que l'ascenseur amorçait sa descente, signe qu'un habitant de l'immeuble venait à son tour de rentrer. « Tu sais, j'avais dit que j'aménagerais cet endroit mais je n'ai encore rien fait. Si on allait demain dans une jardinerie ? »

Michael lui jeta un regard maussade. « Pourquoi t'as besoin de moi ? Tu peux pas y aller toute seule ? Je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroits ! »

« Parce que j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à porter les pots, vases et plantes qui vont décorer le patio, voilà pourquoi », dit Maria, les mains sur les hanches.

Michael grommela. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il n'y couperait pas. Il allait se taper deux heures dans un magasin de plantes, oh la joie !

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et un Clark Kent préoccupé en sortit.

« Clark ! » s'écria Maria. « Quoi de neuf ? »

Surpris de se trouver face à Michael et à Maria, Clark bredouilla. « Huh, eh bien en fait, rien de spécial, je, je pensais à mon prochain article. »

« Un article intéressant ? » s'enquit Michael.

« Huh, oui, en effet, enfin, je crois », répondit Clark sur un ton confus. « C'est un article sur l'actrice Chloé Gardner, vous ne la connaissez probablement pas mais -»

Un hurlement de Maria l'interrompit et il la regarda avec stupeur. « Oh mon dieu, Chloé Gardner, LA CHLOE GARDNER, celle qui a joué dans « Le mystère de l'auberge italienne » ? « Le vent de la fureur » ? « Tempo » ? «Vieillir en Oklaoma » ? Cette Chloé Gardner là ? » débita Maria à toute vitesse, le visage rouge d'émotion.

L'enthousiasme de Maria détendit Clark. Il lui était difficile de rester soucieux ou de se sentir coupable d'avoir fouillé dans le passé de ses amis quand Maria exhalait tant d'entrain et de chaleur humaine.

« Oui, cette Chloé Gardner là », dit –il avec un sourire.

« Oh, mon dieu, mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle vit à Métropolis ? » questionna Maria, une main sur le cœur, émue de savoir qu'une actrice dont elle avait vu pratiquement tous les films vivait peut-être tout près de chez elle.

« Oui, elle vient de s'installer chez sa petite-nièce », confirma Clark.

« Et tu as une interview avec elle bientôt ? » Maria était jalouse de Clark et elle ne faisait aucun effort pour le cacher. Tout le monde autour d'elle avait un super job et pas elle. Enfin, elle n'était pas malheureuse, elle se cherchait, c'était tout.

« Oui, tout à fait, dans deux jours ».

Maria soupira d'envie. « Tu prendras des photos, j'espère. Oh, et puis aussi, tu pourras lui faire dédicacer mes DVD ? »

Michael renifla. « Des DVD ? On fait signer des posters ou des photos, d'habitude ».

Maria releva le menton sous le ton persifleur de son petit ami. « Hppfff, je n'ai pas de photos, MICHAEL », répliqua-t-elle d'un air mordant. « Alors, je fais avec c'que j'ai, d'accord ? »

Clark eut une inspiration soudaine. Pourquoi ne pas proposer à Maria de l'accompagner lors de cette interview ? Cela lui permettrait de passer du temps seul à seul avec elle. Cela ne s'était encore jamais produit, il avait toujours été en sa présence avec d'autres personnes. Maria était une personne émotive et excessive, elle allait peut-être laisser échapper quelque information sous le coup de l'émotion de rencontrer une de ces idoles et cela lui permettrait sans doute de prendre une décision quant à l'attitude à tenir vis-à-vis de Michael.

« Maria, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi, pour cette interview ? » dit-il d'une voix détachée, tout en cherchant ses clés pour ouvrir sa porte d'entrée.

Un autre hurlement suivit, le rendant presque sourd. Un coup d'œil à Michael, qui se tenait l'oreille, lui confirma que décidément, Maria avait des poumons puissants.

« Tu, tu es sss, sé, sérieux, je pourrais venir avec toi pour la, la, la rencontrer, pour de vrai ? » bafouilla Maria, incrédule, les yeux exorbités.

Tout en déverrouillant sa porte, Clark répondit. « Oui, je suis sérieux. Je n'aurais qu'à te présenter comme mon assistante ».

Michael éclata de rire à la vue de la tête que faisait Maria ! Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait affublée du titre d'assistante, elle qui lui avait clairement dit qu'ils allaient discuter de son mécontentement à ce sujet.

Maria croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa Michael. « Etre l'assistante de Clark, ce n'est pas pareil qu'être ton assistante. Je suis sûre qu'il est plus prévenant et plus gentil, pas vrai, Clark ? »

Celui-ci ne voulant pas se mêler d'une scène de ménage fit mine d'être occupé.

Maria reprit la parole. « On allait commander des pizzas, tu veux dîner avec nous ce soir ? »

« Non, merci, j'ai du travail à faire, des recherches.»

Maria ne se formalisa pas. « D'accord, donc on se voit dans deux jours, c'est ça ? Tu passes me prendre, on y va comment ? »

« En voiture, une du journal, donc si tu veux on se rendra au Daily Planet, je te ferai visiter et ensuite on prendra la voiture, cela te convient ? »

Maria était tout à fait d'accord avec ce plan. Elle dit bonsoir à Clark, qui referma la porte derrière lui, et elle se retourna vers Michael. « Mon dieu, tu te rends compte, je vais voir Chloé Gardner, attends un peu que Liz et Isabel apprennent ça ! »

Elle dansa presque jusque vers la porte de leur appartement et Michael l'admira de dos. Elle était heureuse et ça lui faisait plaisir. Et puis, il faisait confiance à Clark. Par bien des côtés, il lui rappelait Max. Michael se dit alors qu'il parlerait bien un peu avec son meilleur ami et il se précipita chez lui, sachant très bien que Maria s'était déjà jetée sur le téléphone pour parler à Liz et comptant bien lui arracher l'appareil des mains pour discuter avec Max.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Deux jours plus tard, Clark se préparait à aller interviewer Chloé Gardner. Maria n'était pas la seule à l'envier, sa propre mère avait failli avoir une attaque lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle serait le prochain sujet de son article. Il avait promis de lui faire signer un autographe pour elle.

Il était environ 9 heures du matin et après un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, il était fin prêt. Il sortit de son appartement et fut accueilli par une dizaine de plantes qui agrémentaient dorénavant le patio. Maria, comme promis lors de son arrivée, s'était occupée du petit espace entre leurs deux appartements, et il devait admettre qu'elle avait fait du bon travail. Les plantes étaient d'une taille impressionnante, tout comme les vases qui les contenaient, et cela donnait un aspect assez méditerranéen à l'ensemble.

Il admira pendant quelques secondes l'œuvre de Maria avant de se diriger vers la porte de la jeune fille. Il leva la main et frappa trois coups. Il entendit un bruit de pas et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant une Maria se tenant sur un pied, essayant d'enfiler une chaussure d'une main tout en essayant de se coiffer avec une brosse de l'autre main.

« Salut, Clark, entre », dit-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer et en repartant à cloche pied. « Aie, aie, aie, j'adore ces chaussures mais elles me font un mal de chien », se plaignit Maria. « Mais elles sont trop bien, elles me font des jambes superbes et elles vont bien avec cette robe, tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Maria en tournant sur elle-même.

« Hmmm, et bien, tu sais, je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en mode féminine », répondit prudemment Clark. « Mais tu es très jolie comme ça, ne t'inquiètes pas», se hâta-t-il d'ajouter afin de ne pas la blesser.

Maria soupira. Clark était bien gentil mais il ne lui était d'aucune utilité dans ce cas-là. Ne se rendait-il pas compte à quel point cette rencontre était cruciale ? Elle allait rencontrer la grande Chloé Gardner, l'égale de Katharine Hepburn ou Elisabeth Taylor ! Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite pour ce grand jour. Depuis ce matin, elle avait changé de tenue à trois reprises, trouvant à chaque fois une raison de ne pas porter celles-ci.

Maria contempla son image dans le grand miroir sur pied qui se trouvait dans le petit vestibule. Oui, elle allait garder cette robe bordeaux. Elle était courte, en velours fluide et un peu décolletée, avec des liens en soie façon corset médiéval mais vraiment, elle lui faisait une silhouette superbe. Il lui fallait juste trouver les chaussures parfaites. Et celles qu'elles portaient ne conviendraient pas car elles lui faisaient trop mal. Hmm, pourquoi pas ses bottines montantes étroites noires ? Elles faisaient un peu bottines de soldat mais elle avait adoré ce look sur cette actrice qui avait tourné dans les trois clips vidéo d'un de ses groupes de hard rock préférés, Aerosmith.

Maria se rua sur le petit meuble situé juste derrière elle et où toutes les chaussures étaient rangées. Elle ouvrit la petite porte et se saisit rapidement des bottines. Elle s'assit sur les marches qui menaient au salon et elle les enfila rapidement tout en parlant avec Clark.

« On va pas être en retard à cause de moi, pas vrai ? Je me suis dépêchée mais je n'arrivais à me décider sur ce que j'allais porter. J'ai demandé conseil à Liz mais elle voulait que je porte du noir, elle disait que ça allait pour toutes les occasions. Non, mais du noir, pour aller voir une vieille dame originale??? On va pas à un enterrement et je ne veux pas mettre Chloé Gardner d'une humeur triste, tu comprends ? »

Sous ce déluge de paroles, Clark saisit un prénom à la volée, Liz. Probablement Liz Parker. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Michael ou Maria mentionner quelqu'un de leur passé. _Il avait bien fait d'inviter Maria_, se félicita Clark. Tout comme il l'avait prévu, elle était tellement excitée qu'elle avait déjà laissé échapper une petite information. Mais il devait être prudent et ne pas alarmer Maria. Il ne lui posa pas de question sur la fameuse Liz, attendant patiemment que Maria soit prête.

« C'est gentil à toi de penser à Chloé Gardner. Je sais par les recherches que j'ai faites qu'elle a été quelqu'un d'incroyable, dans le milieu glamour du cinéma », répondit Clark.

« Incroyable ? » répéta Maria, stupéfaite. « Tu es loin du compte, cette femme a peut-être été une actrice, mais elle a fait tellement de choses ! Elle a joint une équipe d'alpinistes pour une expédition en montagne en France, elle a sauté en parachute, elle a appris à piloter, elle a fait le tour du monde, elle a aidé à creuser des puits en Afrique, et je ne sais quoi encore, tu te rends compte ? Chloé Gardner est mon modèle ! » s'écria Maria d'un ton agité.

Clark vit à quel point elle admirait la vieille dame et pourquoi elle était si excitée à l'idée de la rencontrer. Il décida de rassurer la jeune fille. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Maria, d'après ce que m'a dit sa petite-nièce, Chloé Gardner est une personne un peu excentrique mais très accessible. Elle ne fera pas attention à ta coiffure ou à tes chaussures, crois-moi. »

Maria fit la moue, peu convaincue. « Moui, si tu le dis. Mais c'est une histoire de fille, tu ne peux pas comprendre ».

Sans doute qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre alors Clark n'essaya même pas. Il vit Maria se lever après avoir lacé ses bottines et s'admirer une toute dernière fois dans la glace avant de décider qu'elle était fin prête. Elle prit alors un petit sac en velours noir, du genre bourse que portaient les femmes au début du 19ème siècle et qu'elle avait laissé traîner par terre à côté du miroir. « Voilà, on peut y aller », décréta-t-elle.

« Mademoiselle », plaisanta Clark en lui présentant son bras.

« Monsieur », dit-elle en riant et en acceptant son bras. Et ce fut ainsi que les deux compères quittèrent l'appartement ce matin-là.

*****

Clark et Maria se rendirent tout d'abord au Daily Planet afin de récupérer une voiture du quotidien, que celui-ci mettait à la disposition de ses journalistes. Maria n'était jamais entrée à l'intérieur d'un journal et elle ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant l'activité qui y régnait. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Clark pour l'attendre pendant qu'il réglait les problèmes de paperasse lié à l'emprunt du véhicule. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, son bureau était impeccable ; il n'y avait rien qui trainait. Elle poussa avec ses pieds et fit tourner le fauteuil pour s'occuper. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit arriver Lois Lane, un café à la main et lisant des papiers qu'elle tenait dans l'autre. Elle jeta son courrier sur son bureau qui, lui, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sens dessus dessous et elle jeta le gobelet vide dans la poubelle près de son bureau. Elle s'assit et s'apprêtait à dire bonjour à son collègue et ami, Clark, lorsqu'elle vit Maria qui occupait la chaise de son équipier. «Maria, bonjour, quelle surprise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Maria s'arrêta de tourner sur sa chaise. « Oh, bonjour Lois, j'attends Clark, c'est tout. Je l'accompagne pour son interview d'aujourd'hui. »

« Une interview, quelle interview, je ne suis pas au courant », dit Lois, vexée. Qu'est-ce que Clark lui cachait, et pourquoi emmener Maria avec lui ? Pour Lois, Maria était associée à Michael, et Michael pourchassait Superman, tout comme elle. Donc Maria = Superman, pour la super journaliste. « Oh, _cet espèce de_…. _Grrrr, il n'aurait pas osé me mettre sur la touche, quand même_ ? se demanda Lois. _Non, il ne me ferait pas ça. Il sait à quel point Superman est important pour moi, et on forme une équipe après tout._

La voix de Maria, remplie d'excitation, interrompit ses pensées. « Il va interviewer Chloé Gardner, non mais tu imagines, LA Chloé Gardner ? Quand il m'a dit ça, je n'y croyais pas. Je devais avoir l'air si jalouse que Clark m'a invitée à venir avec lui aujourd'hui, il va me faire passer pour son assistante, c'est pas génial ? » s'exclama Maria en tapant dans ses mains dans son enthousiasme, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Qui est Chloé Gardner ? » questionna Lois en fouillant parmi les papiers qui encombraient son bureau. Ce nom lui était vaguement familier mais elle ne se rappelait pas où elle l'avait entendu.

Maria s'immobilisa, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, muette de stupeur. Si Michael avait été là, il aurait applaudi au miracle qu'avait réussi à accomplir Lois. « Qui, qui est Chloé Gardner ? Non mais tu plaisantes, là ? » dit Maria d'une voix sans timbre.

_Aie, elle avait commis une gaffe. Est-ce qu'elle était une de ces pop stars qui surgissaient tous les ans _? se demandait Lois. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps la réponse.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de cette star d'Hollywood des années 30, 40 et 50 et qui a tout laissé tomber au début des années 60 pour mener la vie qu'elle voulait ? Elle a survolé l'Afrique en ballon dirigeable, elle a photographié les girafes et les éléphants dans leur élément naturel, elle a combattu les contrebandiers de l'ivoire, elle a participé à des rallyes automobiles, elle a vécu dans la jungle indonésienne pendant des mois avec des ethnologues pour étudier une tribu en voie de disparition, elle a -»,

« J'ai compris, j'ai compris, cette femme a tout fait et a tout vu », dit Lois en souriant. Maria avait l'air de vénérer cette ancienne actrice et si elle avait vraiment vécu cette vie-là, alors elle était un sacré personnage et Maria aurait pu se trouver un modèle bien pire. En fait, elle enviait presque la jeune fille de rencontrer ce monument d'Hollywood.

Maria opina du chef. « Oh, oui, elle a vraiment vécu cette vie-là. A cinquante ans, elle a plaqué Hollywood, au milieu des années soixante, et elle a juste décidé de faire ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire. Et puis, elle ne trouvait plus de rôles intéressants alors elle s'est dit : 'Au diable ces machos de directeurs de studios et l'injustice faites aux femmes de mon âge, je ne vais pas les supplier, j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour ne plus avoir à travailler alors je m'en vais. Je plaque tout et bonjour la vraie vie' ».

« Bravo, bravo », cria Lois qui s'était mise debout en entendant le speech de Maria. « Voilà une femme de caractère, pas vrai ? Ca c'est une sœur! »

« Et comment ! », rit Maria qui se leva et topa dans la main levée de Lois en signe d'accord.

C'est à ce moment-là que Clark revint. Il trouva les deux jeunes femmes debout, excitées et riant comme des folles. Elles s'entendaient très bien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en les voyants aussi complices. Séparément, elles pouvaient être dangereuses, mais travaillant ensemble ? Ces deux-là seraient imbattables.

Il s'approcha de Maria et agita les papiers du véhicule sous son nez. « Tout est en ordre, on peut y aller ».

« Super, je suis si impatiente », confessa Maria, ce que Clark et Lois savaient parfaitement.

Clark et Maria se mirent en route. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre l'ascenseur, Lois sembla se rappeler quelque chose et elle se mit à crier en direction de la nouvelle 'assistante' de Clark : « Hé, Maria, dis à Michael que je l'attends toujours, si il a un peu de cran. Je suis prête à lui mettre une raclée. On peut se donner rendez-vous au gymnase de la 25ème rue, il est tenu par un ami alors transmets le message à ton copain, d'accord ? »

Maria, interloquée, regarda Lois avant de se retourner vers Clark. « De quoi elle parle ? »

Clark la prit par le bras car l'ascenseur venait d'arriver. « Viens, je vais t'expliquer en chemin ».

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Clark expliqua à Maria les mots qu'avaient eus Michael et Lois, quelques jours plus tôt, comment ce dernier avait traité Lois de « vieille » et comment Lois avait failli lui mettre une trempe en pleine rue. Elle attendait toujours sa revanche, d'ailleurs.

Maria éclata de rire. C'était tout à fait typique de Michael !

*****

Clark écouta Maria babiller en chemin. Il sentait qu'elle parlait à tort et à travers pour évacuer son nervosité. Elle avait raconté la journée que Michael et elle avaient passé à l'orphelinat St Joseph, comment Michael se comportait avec les enfants et qu'il avait pris des tonnes de photo qu'il comptait offrir en cadeau à Sœur Diana et Sœur Gabrielle.

« Maria, j'ai l'impression que Michael a comme un lien avec ces enfants, je ne me trompe pas ? » s'enquit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers sa passagère. Il la vit confirmer de la tête ses dires et il continua. « Est-ce que c'est parce que il a lui-même été abandonné par ses parents ? »

Maria se tourna complètement vers Clark, étonnée. « Michael t'as parlé de ça ? »

Clark hocha la tête. « Il l'a juste mentionné, mais si j'ajoute à cela le fait qu'il ne parle pratiquement jamais de l'homme qui l'a élevé, j'en ai déduit que son enfance n'avait pas été rose. Et cela expliquerait pourquoi il se sent si proche des enfants de l'orphelinat. »

Maria sourit. « Tu as tout compris. Michael dissimule bien son jeu. Il cache un cœur d'or sous une apparence d'ours mal léché. Il faut creuser pour découvrir le vrai Michael. Mais c'est quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Et quelqu'un qui sera toujours là pour ceux qui souffrent, même s'il n'est pas capable de s'exprimer verbalement. Michael sera là dans les moments difficiles, pour ceux que la vie blesse ».

Clark approuva d'un signe de la tête. Décidément, ce trajet en voiture avec Maria lui en apprenait beaucoup sur la personnalité de Michael Micelli, alias Michael Guerin. Jusque-là, rien ne laissait supposer que celui-ci était un monstre, bien au contraire. Si tout allait bien, il aurait pris sa décision d'ici la fin de la journée.

Il stoppa la voiture devant une immense maison de style manoir, bordée de buissons fleuris et d'arbres centenaires. « Voilà, nous sommes arrivés. Tu es prête ? »

La gorge de Maria se serra. « Prête », répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

*****

Une heure plus tard, l'interview touchait à sa fin. Clark était plutôt satisfait. La vieille dame avait refusé que sa photo soit prise, arguant qu'elle voulait rester jeune dans l'esprit de ses fans et des lecteurs du Daily Planet, mais à part cela, elle s'était volontiers confiée au jeune journaliste sur sa vie de star à Hollywood. Elle avait partagé avec le jeune couple en face d'elle des anecdotes croustillantes ! _La vie n'était pas triste à Hollywood en ce temps-là_, songea Clark.

Il jeta un regard en coin vers Maria. Celle-ci s'était tenue relativement bien, trop bien même, parlant rarement, ce qui était rare. Chloé Gardner elle-même semblait avoir remarqué le malaise que sa présence provoquait chez Maria.

« Dites-moi, jeune fille, vous avez une langue ou bien vous vous contentez d'être une jolie potiche pour votre patron ? » demanda brusquement l'ancienne star.

Surprise que Chloé Gardner s'adresse directement à elle, Maria bafouilla. « Huh, n, non, je, je ne suis pas, en fait, je suis juste venue pour… ». A sa grande honte, elle fut incapable de terminer sa phrase.

La vieille dame renifla de dédain. « Pfff, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, tout dans le corps et l'apparence, rien dans la tête ! »

La colère monta en une fraction de seconde Maria et elle répliqua, folle de rage. « Non mais dites-donc, vous êtes peut-être vieille et une ancienne star mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler sur ce ton ! »

Elle prit son sac à côté d'elle, se leva et se tourna vers Clark. « Désolée, Clark, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais je crains d'avoir cassé l'ambiance alors je te laisse avec cette… cette », Maria chercha ses mots et renonça, craignant de dire quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter. Elle était déjà un peu honteuse de son éclat. « Enfin bref, je t'attends dans la voiture. »

Clark ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et elle passa devant son ancienne idole lorsque la canne de celle-ci se mit en travers du chemin. « Une minute, jeune fille, asseyez-vous », dit-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Il était évident que cette vieille dame avait l'habitude d'être obéie au doigt et à l'œil mais Maria avait l'habitude d'un certain Michael Guerin, alien autoritaire s'il en était, et elle n'allait pas s'en laisser compter. « Dites s'il vous plaît et peut-être, PEUT-ETRE, que je me rassoirai », asséna Maria, debout les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard fulminant. Dieu quelle désillusion. La grande actrice n'était qu'une emmerdeuse qui se croyait tout permis ! Maria en aurait pleuré de déception. Ca lui apprendrait aussi, à son âge, à adorer une star, quelle qu'elle soit ! Elle ne connaissait que les images que celles-ci renvoyaient, après tout, une image travaillée par les « public relations » !

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de la vieille dame. « Et bien, voilà, il suffisait d'insister un peu. Je savais bien que vous aviez de la personnalité. »

Maria l'observa en plissant les yeux. « Vous voulez dire que… que vous m'avez fait passer une sorte de test ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je m'ennuie et que ma seule occupation consiste à étudier les gens autour de moi, voilà pourquoi. J'avais cru déceler une étincelle en vous, au vu de votre accoutrement original », dit-elle en lorgnant sur la robe et les bottines de Maria, « et je voulais vérifier si je ne m'étais pas trompée », conclut calmement Chloé Gardner.

Soufflée, Maria se rassit et elle pivota vers Clark. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en levant les sourcils, tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde s'est révélé sous son vrai jour, pourquoi ne pas aborder des questions plus personnelles, hmmm ? » demanda-t-elle, surprenant Clark.

Ce dernier se mit à tripoter ses lunettes, signe de nervosité. Avec la double vie qu'il menait, ce genre de question le mettait mal à l'aise. « Plus personnelles ? Hé bien, c'est-à-dire que, je croyais que vous ne voudriez pas parler de ce genre de choses alors je n'ai pas préparé de questions. Vous êtes sûre de vous ? » acheva-t-il avec un sourire contraint.

« Tout à fait, jeune homme » affirma l'ancienne actrice, l'air déterminé.

Maria s'interposa. « Très bien, il n'a peut-être pas de question mais moi si. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être obligée de dépendre d'une canne et de sa famille, quand on a été une personne si active comme vous ? »

Clark grimaça devant la question cruelle de Maria. Ce n'était pas son genre à lui, mais à voir la tête de Chloé Gardner, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir à la jeune fille. « C'est terrible, croyez-moi. On passe sa vie à la vivre pleinement, dépendant de notre corps pour nous transporter et agir selon notre volonté. Et puis un jour, ce corps nous lâche. C'est une telle injustice ! »

« Vous auriez préféré mourir d'une piqure de serpent en Afrique ou d'un accident d'avion en pleine jeunesse? » demanda Maria, surprise.

Chloé réfléchit quelques secondes. « Peut-être pas en pleine jeunesse mais en tout cas, vieillir n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir. Alors oui, j'aurais préféré partir en plein ciel, brutalement, plutôt que de partir à petit feu et en me dégradant lentement, me rendant dépendante de cette canne et de ma famille comme vous dites», dit-elle sur un ton un peu amer. « Mais on n'a pas le choix ».

Sans doute. A à peine 21 ans, Maria n'avait jamais pensé à la vieillesse, mais elle pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait la vieille dame.

« Est-ce que vous avez des regrets ? » questionna Maria, prenant en main l'interview de Clark sans que celui-ci ne s'en formalise.

Chloé Gardner eut un grand soupir et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle semblait plonger dans ses souvenirs. Clark et Maria se consultèrent des yeux mais décidèrent de la laisser parler quand elle serait prête. « On pourrait croire, avec la vie si longue et si pleine que j'ai menée, que je n'aurai pas de regrets. Mais oui, j'en ai. Je regrette surtout de ne pas avoir croisé le GRAND AMOUR. Celui qui vous fait tout plaquer, qui vous fait vous lever le matin, qui vous aide à soulever des montagnes. Ooooh, j'ai connu bien des hommes, et je me suis mariée à trois reprises mais avec le temps, j'ai compris que ce que j'avais vécu avec eux n'était pas de l'amour. De l'attirance physique, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Et puis, si j'avais vraiment rencontré l'homme qui m'était destiné, peut-être que j'aurais eu des enfants et des petits-enfants, maintenant. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon alors j'ai refusé d'avoir des enfants ».

« Vous ne vouliez pas d'enfants ? » Maria était offusquée.

Chloé Gardner sourit devant le visage consterné de Maria. «Je vous ai choquée, jeune fille ? Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants. Ou plutôt, je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants des hommes que j'aie épousés ou que je fréquentais. Je crois que tout au fond de moi, je ne les aimais pas vraiment et que j'avais peur que des enfants nous lient à tout jamais et que je raterais le coche, si jamais MON homme venait à frapper à la porte. Egoïste, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je l'ai été, je l'avoue. Mais c'est une vie cruelle que celle de ne pas connaître l'amour, même si cette vie vous permet de vivre une belle existence dans d'autres domaines. Il y a toujours ce manque de cet être mystérieux qui vous complèterait. J'espère que vous trouverez cette personne.»

Maria eut un large sourire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai trouvée et depuis fort longtemps. Et je me suis battue pour l'avoir, croyez-moi. Michael n'a jamais été facile, mais il est… celui que je veux, le seul que j'aie jamais voulu et ce, depuis près de six ans, croyez-le ou non. »

« Six ans ? Mais vous l'avez rencontré alors que vous étiez au lycée ! » S'exclama Chloé, ébahie. « Et vous êtes toujours ensemble ? »

« Toujours. Cela demande du travail, mais je ne regrette rien. Et j'espère bien que Michael et moi aurons des enfants plus tard ».

La vieille dame se pencha et tapota la main de Maria. « Alors continuez à vous battre. L'amour vrai, ce n'est pas la facilité ou le conte de fées, cela demande des compromis et beaucoup de travail, mais cela, vous en êtes déjà consciente donc vous êtes sur la bonne voie ».

Elle se tourna alors vers Clark qui avait suivi leur échange avec intérêt. « Et vous, jeune homme, y a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre vie ? »

Clark avala de travers le verre d'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Il se mit à tousser. « Hmm, et bien en fait, non, il n'y a personne. »

Maria émit un petit raclement de gorge, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Clark. Les yeux de Chloé allèrent de l'un à l'autre, songeurs. Elle chuchota dans l'oreille de la jeune fille. « Dites, Maria, vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'un aussi bel homme est célibataire ? »

Maria se redressa et fixa Clark droit dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. « Désolée, Clark mais j'ai joué au jeu de la vérité alors c'est ton tour. Si, Madame Gardner, il y a deux femmes dans la vie de Clark mais je crois que lui-même est un peu perdu et qu'il ne sait pas laquelle choisir. »

Chloé Gardner eut un petit reniflement très peu élégant. « Hmmm, typique d'un homme, ça ! »

Clark jaillit hors de son fauteuil, pressé de mettre un terme à cette discussion. « Bien, je crois que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin alors on va y aller. Prête, Maria ? »

Maria se leva à contre cœur pour partir. Ajustant son sac en bandoulière, elle eut soudain une idée. « Je sais que vous ne voulez pas qu'on prenne votre photo pour le Daily Planet mais vous ne voudriez pas qu'un photographe talentueux prenne des photos d'artiste de vous ? Vous pourriez choisir le style de photo, noir et blanc, couleur, chez vous ou dehors… », suggéra-t-elle.

La vieille dame pencha la tête, considérant l'idée. « Des photos rien que pour moi ou ma famille ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout à fait ».

« Hmmm, il y a du potentiel, surtout que…, », elle hésita et eut un petit rire. « Cette maison contient trois pièces remplies à ras bord des costumes que j'ai porté durant ma carrière d'actrice. Ca me plairait bien de les remettre et de faire la comparaison avant et après.»

« Vous plaisantez ? » cria presque Maria. « Vous ne voulez pas dire que vous possédez la robe de bal de 'Nuits d'été à Savannah' ? Ou bien les costume du film 'Les pirates' ? Ou bien -»

« Oui, oui, jeune fille, j'ai tout racheté », dit-elle en riant de l'excitation de Maria. « Cela faisait partie d'ailleurs de mon contrat. Je voulais avoir la possibilité de garder les costumes ou autres bibelots et objets de mes films, et les studios ne pouvaient rien me refuser en ce temps-là ». Elle se tut et après mûre réflexion, elle dit : « Bien, dites à votre photographe de me contacter et on prendra rendez-vous. Et venez avec lui. Je suis sûre que cela vous plairait d'essayer quelques-uns de mes costumes. » Elle eut un sourire abattu. « Mon arrière-petite-nièce a 15 ans et ne voudrait pas les porter pour tout l'or du monde. Pour elles, ce ne sont que des vieilleries sans intérêt et elle ne s'habille qu'en mini-jupes, et tout en noir en plus ! Quelle triste génération ! » Déplora la vieille dame.

Cette dernière plainte fit sourire Clark qui se rappelait la tirade de Maria à propos de son amie qui lui avait conseillé de porter du noir pour rencontrer Chloé Gardner et la conviction qu'avait Maria que celle-ci aurait détesté une visiteuse en vêtue de cette couleur, que ce serait trop déprimant.

Maria se pencha vers Chloé Gardner pour la serrer impulsivement dans ses bras. « Je me ferai une joie d'essayer vos costumes, promis ».

Chloé eut un sourire reconnaissant et se rassit sur son canapé, visiblement fatiguée. Elle attrapa une petite clochette qui était posée sur un guéridon de style empire et qu'elle agita. Aussitôt, une infirmière surgit. « Raccompagnez ces deux jeunes gens à la porte, Madame White. L'interview est terminée ».

« Bien, madame », répondit docilement la nurse.

Clark et Maria la suivirent et quittèrent donc la superbe demeure, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ils restèrent quelques secondes en face de la porte qui venait de se refermer.

« Quelle femme extraordinaire, tu n'es pas d'accord, Clark ? »

« Tout à fait extraordinaire, Maria, tout à fait extraordinaire », dit Clark. Il prit les clés de la voiture que leur avait prêtée le journal et il se dirigea vers elle, Maria trottinant derrière lui.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Une fois dans la voiture, Maria se précipita sur son portable afin d'appeler Michael. Les sonneries retentirent à plusieurs reprises avant que celui-ci ne réponde. La conversation fut courte, car Michael était en train de travailler mais il promit à Maria de l'écouter lors du déjeuner. Maria raccrocha, ravie. «Michael m'invite à manger Chez Henri, un vrai restaurant français, c'est incroyable, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Clark rit en secouant la tête. « Maria, tous les restaurants français ne sont pas des établissements de luxe, tu sais. Certains comme Chez Henri sont des petits bistrots très sympa et à des prix très raisonnables. Mais c'est tout de même très bon, tu vas te régaler ».

« Tu veux venir déjeuner avec nous ? »

« Je veux bien. Je dois d'abord retourner au journal mais je vous rejoins tous les deux vers midi, ça va ? » demanda Clark.

« Ca marche. Tu me déposes à la maison ou au Daily Planet ? »

« Tu préfères quoi ? La maison, je parie, pour pouvoir bavarder tranquillement avec tes amies au téléphone, non ? » taquina Clark.

Maria grogna. Clark commençait à la connaître. « La maison, j'ai promis à Liz de l'appeler dès que l'interview serait terminée. Elle était si excitée ! On avait l'habitude de regarder des vieux films en noir et blanc, lorsqu'on était adolescentes alors rencontrer Chloé Gardner en chair et en os, l'une de nos idoles ! »

« Très bien. »

*****

Deux heures plus tard, Maria approchait du restaurant Chez Henri. Elle avait eu tout le temps de discuter avec Liz. Elle n'avait pas pu joindre Isabel mais elle la rappellerait dans la soirée pour tout lui raconter. Elle aperçut les cheveux en épis de Michael qui était attablé à la terrasse. Elle accéléra le pas et s'approchant sans faire de bruit, elle l'entoura de ses bras par derrière, lui fit un gros baiser sur la joue et lui murmura langoureusement à l'oreille. « Hello, mon Spaceboy, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Michael sourit et il se retourna à demi. Il fit pivoter sa petite amie qui cria de surprise afin de la faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur et elle repassa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il l'embrassait sur les lèvres. « Mmmm, bien, très très bien, » répondit-il d'une voix rauque. « Et toi ? »

Maria eut un large sourire. « Oh, Michael, c'était formidable ! Chloé Gardner est vraiment une femme extraordinaire et crois-le ou non, on a plus ou moins sympathisé et j'ai quelque chose à te proposer ».

Michael fit la grimace. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. « Vas-y, je t'écoute ».

Maria sut qu'elle allait devoir le convaincre. Prendre une vieille dame en photo ? Il allait surement dire non. Mais elle se lança. « Eh bien voilà, j'ai proposé à Chloé que tu -»

Une voix retentit à cet instant précis. « Salut, Michael, rebonjour Maria, intéressante posture, tu ne crois pas ? »

Michael et Maria sursautèrent en entendant Clark arriver. Maria baissa les yeux, se rappelant soudainement qu'elle était toujours assise sur les genoux de Michael. Elle rit, se passa la main dans les cheveux et sauta sur ses pieds avant de se rasseoir près de son petit ami. « Clark, déjà là ? Michael, tu ne m'en veux pas, j'ai invité Clark à manger avec nous, histoire de le remercier pour ce matin ».

Clark prit une chaise et s'assit à son tour. Il fit un signe au garçon qui se précipita vers lui. « Tu n'étais pas obligée, tu sais. Une bière, s'il vous plaît », dit-il au serveur. « Vous voulez quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il à Michael et Maria.

Michael fit un signe de dénégation. Maria demanda un cocktail de fruits exotiques. Le serveur repartit et Michael repensa à la question que Maria voulait lui poser. « Qu'est-ce tu allais m'dire, Maria, avant que Clark n'arrive ? »

Maria se racla la gorge. « Ha, oui, alors voilà. Chloé Gardner a gardé la plupart de ses costumes et elle a accepté qu'un photographe la prenne en photo. Des photos personnelles, qui ne seraient pas publiées à moins qu'elle ne change d'avis et ne donne son consentement pour une publication officielle dans un magazine», précisa-t-elle. « Elle souhaiterait des photos d'artiste, et en plus, elle m'a même promis que je pourrais essayer ses costumes. Alors tu en dis quoi ? »

Michael ronchonna. « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Des photos dont je ne tirerais rien et d'une vieille peau qui-»

« Tu n'as rien retiré non plus des photos que tu as prises à l'orphelinat ! » s'écria Maria, indignée.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, c'était personnel, Maria », dit Michael fermement.

« Et c'est personnel pour moi aussi, Michael ! Alors je supposais que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre, ce serait toi », dit-elle, blessée. «Chloé est très âgée, tu sais, presque 95 ans, mais elle a encore toute sa tête, et elle est un esprit libre, tout comme moi, ou plutôt comme nous ».

Michael soupira. Elle avait réussi. Cette satanée humaine ! Elle arrivait toujours à ses fins. Un esprit libre, cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. C'était comme ça qu'ils se définissaient, Maria et elle. « D'accords, je vais les faire, tes photos. Mais tu m'le redevras, compris ? »

Maria exulta et sous le regard attentif de Clark, qui avait suivi leur échange en silence, elle se pencha et embrassa Michael tendrement sur la bouche. «Compris, Michael ».

Le serveur revint avec leurs boissons alors que Maria se lançait dans une description complète et enthousiaste de sa matinée.

*****

Dès que le déjeuner se termina, Clark prit congé de ses amis. Il avait pris sa décision mais il sentait qu'il devait en informer ses parents. Après tout, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas rien. En tant que Superman, il allait se présenter à Michael et discuter d'extra-terrestre à extra-terrestre avec lui. Et selon la tournure que prendrait cet entretien, il révélerait alors sa véritable identité à une autre personne, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Dès qu'il eut trouvé un coin tranquille et qu'il se soit changé en Superman, il s'envola pour Smallville. Il atteignit la petite ville ou il avait passé toute son enfance en un temps record et il se posa dans la cour de la ferme de ses parents. Il entra d'un pas décidé dans la maison. Sa mère se trouvait dans le salon, occupée à faire de la poterie. Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit son fils. « Clark ! » s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras en faisant bien attention de ne pas mettre de glaise sur son costume. « Tu vas bien, pourquoi es-tu là en plein milieu de la journée, il n'est rien n'arrivé de grave, j'espère ? » s'enquit-elle, très anxieuse.

« Non, maman, je voulais juste vous parler de quelque chose d'important, à papa et à toi. Il est dans les parages ? »

« Oui, il est dans la grange, je vais aller le chercher, installe-toi confortablement, mon grand. Laisse-moi me laver les mains d'abord ».

Martha Kent tourna le robinet de la cuisine, se rinça les mains en un temps record et sans même les essuyer, sortit en courant prévenir son mari que Clark était là. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se passa la main sur le visage. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet de la réaction de ses parents. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'ils le supporteraient dans sa décision mais il s'apprêtait à faire un grand saut. Donc, il était nerveux. Il les entendit parler entre eux grâce à sa super ouïe. Ceux-ci se demandaient si sa visite avait un lien avec ce dont ils avaient discuté dernièrement, à savoir la possibilité que son ami Michael soit un extra-terrestre de la planète Krypton, tout comme lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, toute la famille Kent était installée dans le salon pendant que Martha servait une citronnade glacée à Clark et Jonathan. Elle reposa son pichet et s'assit. Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes. Clark pouvait voir que ses parents attendaient avec inquiétude qu'il prenne la parole. Il se décida à aborder le sujet de la petite réunion familiale. « Tu te rappelles, maman, lors de notre dernière conversation, je t'avais dit que j'allais enquêter plus profondément sur Michael. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « C'est ce que j'ai fait et maintenant, je suis à 95% sûr que Michael, ainsi que ses amis Max et Isabel Evans, sont des extra-terrestres. »

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Martha Kent alors que Jonathan, interloqué, fixait son fils après que celui-ci ait lâché sa petite bombe. Il bredouilla, encore sous le choc. « Tu, tu en es sûr, fiston ? »

«Comme je te l'ai dit, sûr à 95% », dit Clark. « J'ai mené ma petite enquête. Il y a environ un an et demi, il s'est passé un évènement terrible à la cérémonie de graduation du lycée de Roswell, au Nouveau Mexique. **Roswell**, Nouveau-Mexique, » répéta-t-il en appuyant avec insistance sur le nom mythique de la ville. Ses parents se regardèrent, toujours aussi surpris, mais suspendus aux lèvres de leurs fils. « Donc, il y a un an et demi, alors que Max Evans faisait un discours assez cryptique pendant la cérémonie, des hommes armés et cagoulés ont surgi et ont essayé de le tuer. Les lumières se sont éteintes et un motard casqué a surgi et a sauvé Max. D'après le témoin que j'ai interrogé, ce motard serait un certain Michael Guerin, meilleur ami de Max. »

Il but une gorgée de citronnade sous le regard attentif de ses parents. Martha ne put s'empêcher de protester. «Mais enfin, Clark, tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme ça, dis nous-en plus ! »

« Martha, laisse le petit tranquille, il ne fait que boire un peu, c'est tout », gronda gentiment son mari. « Vas-y, mon fils, raconte-nous la suite ».

Clark sourit devant l'interaction de ses parents. Cétait typique d'eux. «D'après ce témoin, Vicki Delaney, ancienne élève du lycée de Roswell, des personnes avaient disparu quand les lumières se sont rallumées. Parmi elles il y avait Liz Parker, ses parents, Kyle Valenti, Isabel Evans, son mari Jesse Ramirez, ses parents Philip et Diane Evans et une certaine Maria Deluca. »

« Michael Micelli serait Michael Guerin et Maria Lucas Maria Deluca ? » déduisit Martha.

« Oui, c'est ce que je crois. Je pense aussi que ce commando armé était dirigé par Jason Trask. A cette époque, il était toujours en charge de la section 39 et les méthodes employées ressemblent furieusement aux siennes ». dit-il sombrement.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont extra-terrestres et qu'ils se sont échappés ? » questionna Jonathan.

« Ma foi, ça expliquerait tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester à Roswell».

Martha se mordit les lèvres et posa une question qui la taraudait. « Mais est-ce que tu as d'autres preuves ? I faut quelque chose de plus consistant qu'une cérémonie de graduation qui tourne mal. »

Clark raconta alors à ses parents ce que Vicki et le sheriff lui avait dit. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut lourd de sens. Tous les trois savaient que les indices que Clark avait accumulés pointaient effectivement dans la direction des extra-terrestres. Maintenant, il restait à Clark à annoncer sa décision.

« Je vais contacter Michael dès ce soir. »

« Dès ce soir ? » s'écria Martha. « Pourquoi si tôt, tu ne veux pas attendre un petit peu, au cas ou ? »

« Attendre, pourquoi attendre ? Je ne peux plus attendre, je VEUX savoir la vérité et si j'en juge par la quête de Michael pour me trouver, lui aussi veut la vérité », protesta Clark. «Comprends-moi, maman, attendre ne serait que reculer pour mieux sauter. Autant me débarrasser tout de suite de ça et après, je serai tranquille ».

« Ou bien tu te retrouveras dans une situation pire qu'avant, si les réponses que tu obtiens ne sont pas celles que tu espérais. Et tu risques de perdre deux amis », avertit Martha.

Clark se renfonça dans le canapé. Il avait bien envisagé cette éventualité. Elle ne lui plaisait pas. Il s'était habitué à Michael et à Maria, à leurs scènes, leur enthousiasme, et leur présence en général. C'était agréable pour lui d'avoir des voisins qui étaient également des amis. Mais il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Martha et Jonathan Kent se regardèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas convaincre Clark de prendre son temps. Il avait enfin une chance d'apprendre si oui ou non il y avait d'autres Kryptoniens, comme lui, et il était normal qu'il soit impatient. Martha poussa un profond soupir. A Dieu vat. Quoi que l'avenir puisse réserver à Clark, ils seraient là pour lui comme ils l'avaient toujours été.

Martha se leva et s'assit à côté de son fils sur le sofa. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains. « Fais comme tu veux, mon fils. Ton père et moi te soutenons ». Sur ce, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et elle tendit la main vers son mari qui vint les rejoindre sur le canapé et ils restèrent tous les trois serrés les uns contre les autres, s'apportant mutuellement confiance, amour et tendresse.

*****

Le soir même, Clark était chez lui à regarder la télévision. Il avait attendu que ses voisins rentrent et ce fut chose faite aux environs de 9 heures. Il se leva alors pour arpenter le salon. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Nerveux, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. _Répéter ne pourrait pas me faire de mal_, se dit-il. Il se dirigea vers le miroir de la salle de bain, et prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la bouche. « Michael, je sais que tu me cherches partout dans toute la ville et que tu souhaites me parler. »

Il fit la moue. _Non, cela n'allait pas_. « Michael, j'ai appris par des sources bien informées que tu souhaiterais partager des informations cruciales avec moi, alors je suis là, je t'écoute. »

_Non, non, non_, gémit Clark, _ça n'allait pas, il faisait trop maître d'école. Comment trouver les bons mots ?_

Il se concentra en fixant son image dans la glace. « Michael, je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun, alors si tu es prêt, je suis tout disposé à t'entendre ».

Clark laissa retomber sa tête. C'était de pire en pire. Il était un journaliste, bon sang, les mots, c'était sa force alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'il lui était impossible de trouver les bons pour parler à Michael ?

Il sortit de la salle de bains, le visage sombre. Cela se présentait mal. Il devait pourtant confronter Michael mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la façon dont il devait s'y prendre. Il marcha lentement vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigidaire et en sortit une bière non alcoolisée qu'il but lentement. Il retourna vers le canapé et se rassit tout en sirotant sa boisson. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien. Après tout, il connaissait déjà Michael, ce n'était pas comme si il était un parfait inconnu. Il pouvait tout aussi bien le laisser prendre les devants et lui parler en premier. Et si Maria était là, ce serait encore mieux. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour s'exprimer ou pour poser les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, comme l'interview avec Chloé Gardner l'avait prouvé, ce matin. Il eut un petit sourire en se remémorant le cran de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle avait confronté une star mondiale du cinéma après que celle-ci l'ait insultée en la traitant de potiche. Elle ne s'était pas laissée faire et avait répliqué du tac au tac.

Il se redressa. Oui, Maria était là, c'était une chance. Elle saurait quoi dire, si Michael et lui se trouvaient à court de mots. Il devait absolument se présenter à eux en tant que Superman pendant que ces deux-là ne dormaient pas.

Il pirouetta à toute vitesse en plein milieu de son salon et se transforma en Superman. Il respira profondément et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de derrière, d'où il était sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il s'envola en direction de l'appartement voisin. Il s'approcha de la terrasse et resta en suspension dans l'air pendant quelques secondes, observant l'intérieur faiblement éclairé. Michael et Maria étaient installés confortablement sur le canapé et ils regardaient la télévision, Michael caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa compagne pendant que la main de celle-ci reposait sur son torse.

Ils avaient l'air si bien tous les deux. Il espérait vraiment que sa venue n'allait pas chambouler trop leur vie ou que si chamboulement il y a avait, celui-ci serait positif. Il se rapprocha et se posa sur la terrasse. Il se tint immobile pendant un court instant puis après avoir fait une courte prière, il frappa à la porte qui menait à l'intérieur du salon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

Douillettement installés sur le canapé, Michael et Maria n'entendirent pas Superman arriver. Ils étaient plongés dans un vieux film en noir et blanc des années 30, une comédie culte dans laquelle Chloé Gardner avait tourné. Maria avait tellement insisté pour que Michael se familiarise avec l'actrice avant de la contacter pour la séance de photos que celui-ci s'était résigné. Mais à sa grande surprise, il trouvait le film très drôle. _Cette Chloé avait décidément le don de la comédie_, se dit-il.

L'entendant éclater de rire devant une réplique drôle, Maria tourna la tête vers son petit ami. « Alors, qui avait raison ? Je t'avais bien dit que ça te plairait ! »

« D'accord, tu l'avais dit, t'avais raison, t'es contente ? » maugréa Michael, mais avec un sourire qui atténuait ses paroles.

Maria se rengorgea. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison, elle avait toujours raison, ils avaient établi ça il y avait très longtemps. Elle se réinstalla confortablement contre Michael et se replongea dans le film.

Ce fut alors qu'un tapotement venant de la porte de la terrasse les fit sursauter. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête et restèrent ébahis devant la personne qui se trouvait là. Superman ??? Superman se trouvait à l'extérieur de leur appartement et attendait qu'ils lui ouvrent ? Michael et Maria se regardèrent, abasourdis.

« Tu vois ce que je vois, pas vrai ? » demanda Maria, éberluée.

« Superman ? » répliqua Michael.

« Superman », confirma Maria avec un hochement de tête.

« SUPERMAN !!! », hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson. Michael se redressa si vivement qu'il envoya Maria bouler par terre. Elle atterrit avec un « aie ! » que Michael n'entendit même pas. Toujours par terre, au bord du canapé, Maria posa les bras sur celui-ci et se releva. Michael, à pas lents, le regard méfiant, s'approchait de la terrasse. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Un petit vent frais l'accueillit. Il s'approcha de l'homme en costume bleu et rouge qui se tenait là et il s'immobilisa, incertain. Il avait imaginé à maintes reprises de rencontrer Superman mais jamais de cette façon, à l'improviste alors qu'il était chez lui, tranquille, au repos.

Les bruits de la ville lui parvenaient de loin, son cerveau se concentrant uniquement sur l'extra-terrestre qu'il avait tant pourchassé et qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas parlé. Les deux hommes restèrent là, muets et ce fut à ce moment-là que Maria fit son apparition. « Vous allez rester là toute la nuit ? »

Michael et Superman pivotèrent pour faire face à Maria, puis se regardèrent à nouveau. Michael eut un petit rire nerveux et il se gratta le sourcil droit (une habitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il était gêné), ne sachant trop quoi dire. Superman décida alors de prendre la parole. « J'ai vu Clark il y a quelques jours et il m'a fait part de votre… quête. Cela m'a intrigué alors j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance et de venir à vous ».

Estomaqué, Michael se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Clark ? Oui, bien sûr qu'il savait que Clark, travaillant au Daily Planet, avait peut-être des liens avec le super héros, mais celui-ci avait semblé être plus proche de Lois que de Clark, et Lois elle-même, reporter préférée de Superman, courait désespérément après lui. Alors Michael n'avait jamais tenté d'abuser de son amitié pour demander à Clark d'intervenir en sa faveur auprès du Krytponien, s'il croisait ce dernier.

Maria secoua la tête, navrée pour les deux hommes pour la situation embarrassée dans laquelle ils avaient l'air d'être coincés. Elle s'adressa alors à Superman. « Bonsoir, je m'appelle Maria Lucas, mais peut-être que Clark vous a déjà parlé de moi ? Et ce gros balourd ici présent s'appelle Michael Michelli. »

« Hé ! » s'indigna Michael, furieux que Maria se fiche de lui en présence de Superman en personne. « Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. »

« Si tu ne nous la jouais pas fan en extase incapable de dire un mot alors je ne t'appellerais pas comme ça », rétorqua Maria, un sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Hmm, hmm », dit Superman. « Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger et je peux partir, si vous voulez », dit-il en reculant et en faisant mine de se préparer à quitter les lieux.

« NON !!! », crièrent Michael et Maria au même moment.

« Non », reprit Michael, plus calmement. « Non, j'ai des choses très importantes à vous dire ».

Superman fit un signe de la tête. « C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. »

Michael invita Superman à entrer chez eux d'un signe de la main. Superman le remercia et dit : « Après vous ».

Maria rentra la première, suivie de Michael et de Superman, qui referma la porte derrière eux. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le salon et Maria se dirigea vers l'interrupteur. La pièce s'illumina et Maria revint vers Michael, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle posa la main sur son dos, lui apportant un soutien muet. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et lui sourit, reconnaissant. Superman, un peu réconforté par le jeune couple, se détendit. « Puis-je m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il à la maîtresse de maison.

« Oh, oui bien sûr, désolée », s'excusa Maria, gênée de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. « Prenez place, je vous en prie ».

Superman se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'assit. Michael prit la main de Maria et la serrant très fort, il marcha en direction du canapé et s'installa, Maria à ses côtés.

« Bien, hmm, bien », bafouilla Michael, lâchant la main de Maria et se penchant en avant, les mains jointes. « Huh, vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

A sa grande déception, Superman refusa. Lui aussi semblait un peu tendu, comme s'il sentait que cet entretien était d'une importance cruciale.

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté la requête de Clark de rencontrer Michael ? » demanda Maria, intriguée.

« Hé bien, en fait, je fais confiance à Clark », avoua le héros. « Mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai mené ma petite enquête avant d'accepter de venir vous voir. »

Michael se raidit. Une enquête ? Il n'aimait pas ça. « Vraiment ? Trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? » Questionna-t-il sur un ton cassant.

Superman le fixa droit dans les yeux. « Assez intéressant. Suffisamment pour me convaincre que vous parler était capital. »

Maria reprit la main de Michael tout en reprenant sa respiration. Mon dieu, qu'avait vraiment découvert Superman ? Elle pouvait sentir les vibrations qui émanaient Michael et celui-ci était plus que tendu, il était au bord de l'explosion et elle avait peur que ses pouvoirs se manifestent et ne soient hors de contrôle. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et elle articula péniblement. « Capital ? Vraiment ? »

Superman acquiesça. « Vraiment. Je crois qu'en tant que Superman, il était essentiel pour moi de rencontrer Michael Guerin de Roswell, New Mexico ».

Maria laissa échapper un cri de surprise tandis que Michael jaillissait hors du canapé, très agité. «Quoi ? Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? » cria-t-il, le visage crispé par la peur. Si Superman avait découvert leur véritable identité, à Maria et à lui, quelqu'un d'autre le pouvait également et ils devraient alors quitter la ville.

Superman sentit l'angoisse chez le jeune homme et il s'empressa de le rassurer. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai été très prudent dans mon investigation, et je n'ai entamé celle-ci que lorsque Clark m'a parlé de votre obsession avec moi et à quel point c'était personnel. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rencontrer tous ceux qui le voudraient et je dois également me préserver. Alors j'ai enquêté et ce que j'ai découvert m'a… bouleversé », acheva-t-il avec un sourire ému.

Michael se rassit, un peu rasséréné. « Bouleversé comment, pourquoi ? » demanda Michael. « Parce que vous avez découvert que, humm, que vous et mois pourrions être semblables ? »

Le regard de Maria passait de l'un à l'autre, passionnée par ce moment historique, pour elle. Ca y est, le moment crucial était sur le point de se produire.

« Semblable est… un très bon mot, Michael », agréa-t-il.

Il hésita et finalement, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Michael, êtes-vous… dites-moi si vous êtes de Krypton, comme moi. S'il vous plaît. »

Michael se mit à respirer avec difficulté. Donc Superman n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait révélé à la presse qu'il venait de la planète Krypton. Il avait un peu espéré que c'était un mensonge et qu'il protégeait sa véritable origine, juste au cas ou. Il poussa un long soupir de déception.

« Non, je ne viens pas de Krypton », répondit-il d'un ton monotone.

La lueur d'espoir qui avait fait briller les yeux de Clark s'éteignit et Maria eut un serrement au cœur devant son désappointement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit la même expression sur le visage de Michael.

« Oh », dit seulement Superman, l'air lugubre.

« Non, je viens de la planète Antar », finit par révéler Michael.

Antar ? Alors Michael venait bien d'une autre planète ? Mon Dieu, alors il n'était pas le seul extra-terrestre sur Terre ! Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Superman. « Antar ? »

Michael opina du chef. « Oui, une planète qui s'appelle Antar. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur celle-ci ».

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous sur Terre, alors ? » s'enquit Superman, intéressé par la réponse.

Maria et Michael se dévisagèrent. Michael ne savait pas s'il devait révéler toute la vérité à Superman ou juste une partie de celle-ci. Mais le sourire encourageant de Maria le poussa à opter pour la première solution.

«En 1947, un vaisseau spatial venant de la planète Antar s'écrasa près de Roswell, au Nouveau-Mexique. Beaucoup furent tués dans ce crash, mais quelques survivants purent en réchapper. Malheureusement, la… précieuse cargaison du vaisseau tomba entre les mains de l'armée et les survivants durent alors la récupérer, quitte à massacrer tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. L'un des extra-terrestres fut capturé et torturé par l'armée. Il s'appelait Nacedo. Il a réussi à s'échapper et a vécu quelques années dans une réserve indienne. Mais un jour il dut s'enfuit et à partir de ce moment-là, il fut sans cesse pourchassé par l'Unité Spéciale du FBI, en charge de la capture de tout extra-terrestre. »

« Et l'autre extra-terrestre ? » demanda Superman d'une voix haletante.

«L'autre extra-terrestre avait pris en charge la… cargaison et avait consacré beaucoup de soin à la mettre à l'abri. Une moitié de celle-ci fut déposée dans une cave aménagée et bien protégée, non loin de la zone du Crash. L'autre moitié se retrouva dans les tréfonds des couloirs du métro de New York. »

Superman fronça les sourcils. Quelle était donc cette mystérieuse cargaison ? Et qui était réellement Michael ? « Alors, Michael, êtes-vous Nacedo ou l'autre extra-terrestre ? »

Michael eut un sourire en coin. « Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je fais partie de la cargaison ».

La dernière révélation cloua le bec à Superman. Celui-ci restait scotché dans son fauteuil, sous le choc. Il décida de se reprendre. « La, la cargaison, c'était vous ??? Mais, mais, pourquoi ? comment ? Et Max et Isabel, ils faisaient aussi partie de la… cargaison, n'est-ce pas ? » déduisit Superman.

«Tout à fait », convint Michael.

« Et Tess Harding ? » demanda Superman, le cerveau travaillant à mille à l'heure pour assimiler les informations que lui avaient donné Michael et les faire coïncider avec les faits qu'il avait collectés.

Maria souffla avec dédain. « Pfff, elle vaut pas la peine qu'on parle d'elle ! »

Surpris, Superman la dévisagea avant de fixer de nouveau Michael, l'air interrogateur. Celui-ci fit un signe de la tête. « C'est une longue histoire. Enfin bref, oui, Max, Isabel, Tess et moi étions à bord du vaisseau spatial qui s'était écrasé. Nous étions dans des incubateurs qui devaient nous permettre de grandir en sécurité. Malheureusement, le crash a perturbé le plan des Antariens. Nos incubateurs ont été endommagés et Cal, l'autre extra-terrestre, nous déposa dans cette grotte et nous y laissa pendant des années. Des décennies, en fait », précisa Michael. « Nos incubateurs se sont ouverts en 1989 et Max, Isabel et moi en sommes sortis, nus, et sous l'apparence d'enfants de six ans. »

« Et la quatrième ? » s'enquit Clark, se demandant ce qui était arrivé à la dernière extra-terrestre.

Michael haussa les épaules. « Son incubateur ne s'est pas ouvert, dieu seul sait pourquoi. Alors nous l'avons laissée là. »

« Bon instinct de survie », marmonna Maria, irritée que Tess revienne sur le tapis.

Superman sentait l'hostilité émaner de la jeune fille et décida de ne plus évoquer le sujet, du moins pour l'instant. Il se concentra sur ce qui lui disait Michael.

« Nous nous sommes retrouvés donc nus, couverts d'une matière gélatineuse, seuls et perdus dans le désert, de nuit. Nous ne savions pas parler à cette époque. Nous avons donc marché et puis à un moment, un véhicule s'est approché et lorsqu'ils nous a vus, il s'est arrêté. J'ai pris peur et je me suis enfui. Si j'avais su », râla Michael, amer. Oui, si il avait su !

Maria se rapprocha de lui, elle l'entoura de ses bras et posa la tête sur son épaule tout en le fixant, espérant l'aider un peu par sa présence. Michael se détendit et continua son histoire. « Donc, les occupants de la voiture descendirent. Il s'agissait de Diane et Philip Evans. Ils ont pris Max et Isabel dans leurs bras et ils ont disparu. Je ne les ais pas revus pendant trois ans. Trois longues années », acheva Michael d'un air sombre.

« Et vous, Michael, que vous est-il arrivé après cette première nuit dans le désert ? » demanda Superman. L'histoire que lui narrait Michael correspondait au peu que celui-ci avait confié à son ami 'Clark'.

« Moi ? Je ne me rappelle plus trop. J'ai erré dans le désert et l'on m'a retrouvé plusieurs jours plus tard, dans un sale état. J'ai été confié aux services sociaux, et ensuite à des familles d'accueil, mais ça c'est mal passé. »

« Pourquoi ? » se crut obligé de demander Superman, bien qu'il en avait déjà une petite idée.

Michael se gratta la tête, ennuyé. Ses pouvoirs avaient toujours été un sujet délicat et l'aborder avec Superman l'embêtait un peu. Il ne voulait pas que le super héros ait une mauvaise opinion de lui parce qu'il pouvait tuer avec ses… capacités antariennes.

« Hmm, eh bien en fait, en tant qu'antariens, nous avons tous des pouvoirs. Isabel peut s'introduire dans les rêves de toute personne dont elle possède la photo, Max peut guérir et moi je peux faire bouger les choses et faire exploser ou détruire tout ce que je veux » avoua-t-il avec anxiété, guettant la réaction de Superman.

Celui-ci assimilait ces dernières données. Guérison. Il ne put s'empêcher de questionner Michael. « Max peut soigner les gens ? Est-il responsable du rétablissement spectaculaire de Monsieur Brody ? Ou bien du fait que Liz Parker se soit relevée sans une égratignure après s'être fait tirée dessus dans le restaurant de ses parents ? »

_Bien sûr, Max et ses fameux talents, ils attiraient plus l'admiration que le pouvoir de tuer_, pensa Michael avec amertume. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le frigo. Il l'ouvrit et fit mine de fouiller à l'intérieur. Maria le regarda avec inquiétude avant de se retourner vers Superman, un triste sourire aux lèvres. « Il faut l'excuser, c'est un point sensible, pour lui. Il s'est toujours comparé à Max et à ses pouvoirs et il a toujours envié le fait que Max pouvait guérir quand lui… , hmm, ne pouvait pas. »

« Allez, dis-le, Maria » gronda Michael depuis la cuisine, une bière non alcoolisée dans la main droite. « Max guérit et moi, je tue. On le sait tous, pas la peine de se cacher. Oui, Superman, j'ai des pouvoirs meurtriers et je m'en suis servi », déclara-t-il, l'œil noir. «Choqué ? »

« MICHAEL !!! » cria Maria, hors d'elle. « Ne l'écoutez pas, Superman, il y avait des circonstances très spéciales », dit fébrilement la jeune fille en regardant le super héros avec désespoir, effrayée que cette soudaine révélation ne vienne compromettre le lien qui avait commencé à se former entre le kryptonien et l'antarien, « et il n'a jamais, JAMAIS, vous m'entendez, voulu tuer qui que ce soit ! Dis-lui, Michael, dis-lui ! » ordonna-t-elle à son petit ami.

Michael haussa les épaules et se tint droit, buvant sa bouteille de bière. Son attitude maussade révélait beaucoup, pour Superman. Michael était tourmenté par ses fameux pouvoirs de destruction et il jalousait son ami qui lui, pouvait soigner des gens. Cela indiquait qu'il avait une bonne âme. Et ce qu'il avait appris sur lui, en tant que Clark, le confirmait dans cette idée. Il s'adressa avec douceur au jeune homme. « Michael, je suis certain que derrière ce drame se cache une longue histoire et je suis tout prêt à vous écouter. Alors, reprenons, vous vous êtes retrouvés dans des familles d'accueil, c'est ça ? », Demanda Superman.

Michael revint vers le salon, sa bière à la main. Il se tint devant Superman qui était toujours assis dans le fauteuil. Il l'examina pendant quelques secondes et il se rassit. « Oui, j'étais très jeune et je n'étais pas conscient que je ne devais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs. J'ai fait léviter une table et la famille, apeurée, m'a retourné manu militari aux services sociaux. Qui n'avaient pas tant de familles d'accueil que ça. Je me suis retrouvé chez Maureen Guerin, qui m'a adoptée. Elle s'est mariée avec Hank Whitmore et quand elle est morte, on m'a laissé chez lui. Ca l'arrangeait bien », dit Michael en roulant les yeux. « Il n'avait pas souvent du boulot alors on s'est retrouvés à vivre dans une caravane, dans un parking à la sortie de Roswell, et il gardait pour lui l'argent que lui versait l'Etat du Nouveau-Mexique », finit-il, écœuré.

Clark, alias Superman, connaissait donc le fin mot de l'histoire. Les petits extra-terrestres étaient en quelque sorte nés une nuit de 1989, deux avaient été adoptés par une bonne famille et le troisième avait fini dans le système et celui-ci n'étant pas parfait, il avait eu la malchance d'avoir été élevé par un homme qui n'aurait même pas dû être autorisé à avoir un chien.

« Et Michael a vécu pendant des années avec cette ordure, qui buvait et le frappait, et qui -» dit Maria, toujours furieuse de cette injustice.

La voix de Michael claqua comme une balle de révolver. «MARIA ! Tais-toi ! »

« Non, Michael, je ne me tairais pas », répliqua une Maria très remontée. «Si les services sociaux avaient bien fait leur boulot, JAMAIS tu ne te serais retrouvé entre les pattes de cet homme, jamais tu n'aurais connu la faim, ou la violence et jamais tu n'aurais été traité comme une boniche par ce minable », cracha-t-elle.

Elle pivota vers Superman. « Et malgré tout ça, jamais Michael n'a levé la main sur celui qui lui ôtait le pain de la bouche, qui le forçait à s'habiller à l'armée du salut, qui l'utilisait comme une bonne ou qui le frappait quand il était soûl. Jamais alors que ça lui aurait été si facile ! La seule fois ou il a réagi, c'est quand Hank, après avoir frappé Michael, s'en est pris à Max et à Isabel et les a menacés avec son fusil. Là, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire voler l'arme des mains de ce salaud. Tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce que Michael a jamais fait, c'était pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait de monstres comme Hank ou Pierce, voilà tout, » conclut Maria, au bord des larmes.

Michael se rapprocha de Maria. Elle était bouleversée à cause de lui et de son enfance. Il détestait qu'elle se sente mal comme ça. « Viens là », dit-il sur un ton bourru. Il la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta de la seule façon qu'il connaissait, en lui envoyant ses vibrations, comme Maria les appelait, pour l'apaiser.

La vue de Michael se montrant si tendre avec sa petite amie, après tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur l'enfance tragique du jeune homme, acheva de convaincre Superman.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Superman se tenait devant Michael et Maria, qui étaient toujours enlacés. Il ne voulait pas détruire ce moment d'intimité alors il n'ajouta pas un mot et se contenta de les regarder. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maria s'était calmée et Michael avait repris son récit.

« Bref, la vie a passé, jusqu'à ce jour de septembre 1999, ou une bagarre éclata entre deux hommes au Crash Down. Max et mois étions présents, car Max passait son temps là-bas à mater Liz », dit-il en roulant des yeux d'exaspération, se rappelant toutes les fois ou Max l'avait trainé au fast-food pour qu'il puisse se rassasier visuellement de son idole. « Non pas que je comprenne la fascination, d'ailleurs », ronchonna-t-il.

«Michael ! » s'écria Maria avec un regard noir et en lui assenant une légère claque sur l'épaule. « Tu parles de ma meilleure amie, j'te signale alors fais gaffe ».

« Et alors ? » marmotta Michael, de mauvaise humeur.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, Superman », dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Passe à autre chose, Michael, sinon c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire ».

Michael se dépêcha de reprendre la parole de peur que Maria ne mette ses menaces à exécution.

« Bref, Liz fut touchée par une balle et Max se précipita vers elle. Et comme il était amoureux fou d'elle, il l'a guérie. Et bien sûr, il avoua la vérité à Liz qui n'a pas réussi à garder son secret et le révéla à Maria tout d'abord, puis à Alex, un autre ami, et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé ».

_Hmm, ça explique tout_, se dit alors Clark. Vicki Delaney avait bien précisé qu'après le shooting dans le restaurant des parents de Liz, les deux groupes formés par Liz, Maria et Alex d'un côté, et de Max, Isabel et Michael, de l'autre, s'étaient rapprochés. Maintenant, la raison de ce rapprochement était claire.

« Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? »

Michael soupira, ne sachant ou commencer alors Maria prit le relais. « Oh, rien de bien méchant. Si ce n'est le sheriff reniflant après Max car il se doutait que celui-ci avait fait quelque chose de pas catholique à Liz, le FBI faisant son apparition à Roswell et nous suivant partout, une conseillère d'orientation, Melle Topolsky, qui n'était pas une vraie conseillère mais un autre agent du FBI sous couverture, diverses aventures comme Michael essayant de me voler ma voiture et me kidnappant avec ledit véhicule, me faisant traverser l'Etat tout ça pour enquêter sur un mystérieux dôme qu'il avait vu dans une vision-»,

« Hé ! » l'interrompit Michael. « T'as pas voulu descendre de la voiture, c'est toi qui as tenu à m'accompagner, moi je ne voulais pas de toi mais tu t'es incrustée », protesta-t-il vigoureusement.

« Non mais vous l'entendez, ce macho ? » dit Maria en se tournant vers Superman. « Je l'invite à le conduire en voiture à la station service, je descends pour faire quelques courses et dès que j'ai le dos tourné, il en profite pour prendre le volant et essayer de démarrer en douce. Bien sûr que je n'allais pas le laisser faire. Mais cet instant a été crucial pour notre relation », termina-t-elle avec un sourire taquin en direction de son petit ami.

Michael accepta les paroles de Maria et rit. Elle avait raison, après tout. Ce voyage à bord de la Jetta, sur les routes du Nouveau-Mexique et de l'Arizona, avait scellé leurs destins à tous les deux et il ne pouvait pas en être plus heureux. Maria continua à énumérer leurs aventures.

« Puis il y a eu la découverte de River Dog, un vieil indien qui avait été ami avec l'extra-terrestre Nacedo qui avait vécu parmi eux, dans les années 50 et qui nous a mis en garde contre lui, un Michael malade pour la première fois de sa vie, tombant dans le coma et tissant un drôle de cocon protecteur, et qui a abouti à ce que nous organisions une cérémonie extra-terrestre de guérison avec des mystérieuses 'pierres guérisseuses' de la planète Antar, que River Dog avait eu par le biais de Nacedo, Tess Harding faisant son apparition à Roswell et j'en passe ! »

« Oh, Tess Harding, elle est venue très tard, dites-moi ? » demanda Clark, étonné. Ou avait-elle passé les dix premières années de sa vie ?

Maria grimaça et fit un signe de la main à Michael afin qu'il poursuive à sa place.

« Oui, elle a fait sa première apparition à la fin de notre année de seconde. Elle était accompagnée de son protecteur, celui qui l'avait élevée, Nacedo. Et c'est grâce à ces deux-là qu'on a appris la vérité sur nos origines. »

« Antar », devina Superman.

« Bien plus qu'Antar », déclara Michael. « Beaucoup plus. Nacedo et Tess nous ont montré la caverne ou nos incubateurs avaient été cachés, mais également un livre en métal couvert de symboles et qui semblait suggérer que Max et Tess devaient s'unir, ainsi qu'Isabel et moi ». Michael jeta un œil inquiet vers Maria, qui s'était rembrunie. « Mais Max aimait Liz et moi, eh bien, j'aimais Maria et Isabel était comme une sœur pour moi ».

Maria grommela. « Moui, ça t'as pas empêché de rêver d'Isabel et de vous voir former une 'heureuse petite famille' » dit-elle avec rancoeur.

« Maria, je t'ai déjà dit que Tess était derrière ses rêves », s'exclama Michael, qui en avait marre de cette histoire. « Pourquoi je me mettrais à rêver de ma sœur comme étant ma femme ? Tu me prends pour un pervers ou quoi ? »

« Heu, excusez-moi », s'interposa Superman, « mais, hmm, Tess, rêves, vous pouvez préciser ? »

« Oh, c'est juste que je crois que Tess, dont les pouvoirs étaient mentaux, a influencé nos rêves afin de nous préparer à notre 'Destinée' », décréta Michael.

« Destinée, destinée, je HAIS ce mot » se plaignit Maria, qui arracha la bouteille de bière des mains de Michael. Elle en but une longue gorgée, déprimée que ce mot maudit refasse son apparition dans sa vie.

« Oui, apparemment, sur Antar, Max était Zan, le roi, Tess était Ava, sa femme, Isabel était Vilandra, la sœur du roi, et j'étais Rath, le commandant-en-second du roi et fiancé de sa sœur. Nous avons été assassinés lors d'une rebellion et -»

« Pardon, vous avez bien dit 'assassinés' ? » interrogea Superman, stupéfait. Mais Michael, ou plutôt Rath, se trouvait devant lui. Comment était-ce possible, alors ?

« Oh, encore une longue histoire. Nous sommes donc morts, des scientifiques antariens ont récupéré nos ADN et nos essences, quoique cela puisse être, le sujet étant ouvert au débat, et ils ont mêlés nos ADN à celui d'êtres humains et voilà, ils nous ont créés. »

Superman réfléchit à toute allure. « Donc, vous êtes des hybrides humains-antariens, et dont… l'âme, à défaut d'un autre mot », dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse car il avait saisi que Michael ne savait pas s'il était réincarné ou pas, « a été plongée dans ces clones, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça », confirma Michael.

Superman se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Incroyable, cette histoire était tout bonnement incroyable ! Et lui qui croyait que son existence était fantastique ; mais ce que venait de lui conter Michael le plongeait dans une intrique politique et guerrière, mêlée de science-fiction et de divin. C'était ahurissant. Les théories que cela impliquait lui donneraient presque la migraine. Michael, alias Rath, était-il mort et avait-il rejoint l'au-delà ou bien son âme avait-elle été capturée et gardée sur Antar jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau corps soit prêt pour lui ? Il se prit la tête. Il était déjà tard et il réfléchirait à ça plus tard.

« D'autres révélations spectaculaires ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton fatigué.

Maria rit. «Ooooh, oui. Il y a donc des clones appartenant à une famille royale extra-terrestre et réincarnés dans des corps hybrides, un groupe de clones jumeaux de Michael, Max, Isabel et Tess, qui sont la fameuse cargaison abandonnée à New York et croyez-moi, c'est une sacrée bande de dégénérés ; les protecteurs qui sont des shapeshifters, comme Nacedo et Cal Langley et qui ne protègent rien ni personne si ce n'est leurs propres intérêts, mais aussi des humains qui sont possédés par des extra-terrestres depuis leurs planètes natales, comme Brody, ou bien encore des skins qui font partie de la bande à Khivar, celui-là même qui a tué Zan, Rath, Vilandra et Ava, et ces skins ne peuvent pas vivre sur Terre sous leur apparence originelle donc ils portent des espèces de peau à l'image de la nôtre et qui ont une duré de vie de 50 ans avant qu'ils ne partent en poussière, comme cette chère Courtney, pas vrai, Michael ? » Ironisa Maria.

Michael fronça les sourcils. « Courtney, c'était il y a longtemps, pas besoin de laver notre linge sale devant Superman, Maria. »

« Ben voyons », grommela Maria.

« Et t'as oublié le Granolith, qui est un appareil qui est à la fois une sorte de super ordinateur, la plus précieuse relique religieuse pour les antariens, ainsi qu'une machine à voyager dans le temps que Max a utilisé en 2014 pour empêcher la fin du monde. »

« Hé, là, une minute, voyage dans le temps, 2014, la fin du monde ? » cria Superman. « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Michael et Maria sursautèrent lorsque Superman haussa la voix.

« Eh bien, apparemment, Khivar, celui qui nous a tué dans le passé, va envahir la Terre et va presque réussir à la détruire. Désespéré, Future Max va alors, en l'an 2014, utiliser le Granolith pour retourner dans le passé et demander à Liz de rompre avec lui car lors de leur guerre avec Khivar, ils avaient besoin de Tess mais celle-ci avait quitté la ville quand elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Bref, pour faire court, Liz a rompu avec Max, elle lui a fait croire qu'elle avait couché avec son ex, Kyle Valenti, Max s'est rapproché de Tess, sans savoir qu'elle et Nacédo, qui avait été tué par les skins quelques mois plus tôt, avaient fait un pacte avec Khivar et que celui-ci consistait à ce que Tess tombe enceinte de Max, nous pousse, Max, Isabel et moi, à retourner sur Antar où Khivar nous aurait exécutés, Max et moi », résuma Michael.

« Seulement Max et vous, pas Isabel ? »

Michael grimaça. « L'alter ego d'Isabel, Vilandra, avait vécu une histoire d'amour passionnée avec Khivar, qui avait conduit à notre mort à tous car Vilandra nous avait trahi, Zan et moi et apparemment, il languissait toujours après elle ».

Superman resta bouche bée. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus surprenante à chaque nouveau chapitre qui s'ajoutait. C'était encore mieux que La Guerre des Etoiles ! « Donc, Vilandra vous a trahi dans votre précédente vie, et Ava vous a trahi dans celle-ci, si je comprends bien ? » résuma-t-il, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Ma foi, quand vous le dites comme ça… » Dit Michael. « Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas partis », s'étonna Superman.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Maria aurait dû le renseigner. « Spaceboy, ici présent, n'a pas pu partir et me laisser derrière lui pour toujours alors au dernier moment, il a renoncé à son rêve de voir sa planète, et il était prêt à dire adieu pour toujours à Max et Isabel, tout ça pour moi », révéla Maria, radieuse en se rappelant cet heureux moment. « Max et Isabel, eux, comptaient toujours partir. Max n'avait pas le choix car le plan de Tess avait marché et elle était enceinte de lui. Elle affirmait que l'atmosphère de la Terre tuait leur enfant et qu'ils devaient partir. Max n'avait pas le choix et Isabel ne voulait pas abandonner son frère, alors »…

Michael se trémoussa sur le canapé, mal à l'aise avec cette partie de l'histoire qui le présentait sous le jour d'un amoureux transi. Il avait une réputation à tenir, bon sang ! « Kyle, Liz et Maria étaient en train de mener l'enquête sur la mort d'Alex et ils ont découvert que Tess avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour forcer Alex à décoder le livre extra-terrestre dont elle avait besoin, au point de transformer son cerveau en bouillie est il mort sous ses yeux et ceux de Kyle. Elle a donc mis en scène la mort d'Alex, la maquillant comme étant un accident, mais dieu merci, nos amis humains ont découvert la machination et sont intervenus à temps. Et voilà, fin de l'histoire. »

_Fin de l'histoire, c'était vite dit_, pensa Superman. Qu'en était-il de cette histoire au lycée de Roswell. Il posa la question à voix haute.

« Oh, la cérémonie… c'est la fin d'une histoire et le début d'une autre », commenta Maria, pensive. « Tess a refait surface avec son fils. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la bienvenue sur Antar et personne, ni Khivar, ni les alliés de Zan, ne voulaient d'un héritier royal 100% humain, comme l'était bébé Zan. Donc, elle est revenue sur Terre. En se crashant, son vaisseau spatial a -»

« Le vaisseau s'est crashé ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression que vos pilotes antariens sont des pilotes minables, Michael ? » Rit Superman. Cela faisait tout de même deux crashs dans cette histoire.

« Hé, ne vous moquez pas de mon héritage et des miens ! » protesta Michael, un peu vexé par la réflexion de son héros.

« Oh, allez, Michael, avoue qu'il a raison », déclara Maria en faisant un sourire complice à Superman. « C'est drôle quand tu y penses, non ? »

« Mouais, si on veut » marmotta Michael, pas très convaincu.

« Donc, le vaisseau de Tess s'est crashé, rameutant l'armée. Tess, soit-disant pour protéger son bébé, a tué une vingtaine de soldats et a couru se réfugier chez les Valenti. Pour faire court, elle a confié son bébé à Max, et en pleine nuit, elle s'est rendue à la base et l'a faite exploser, avec tout le personnel militaire à l'intérieur. Elle n'en a pas réchappé. »

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça, à votre avis ? Elle aurait pu quitter le pays avec son fils ! » s'interrogea Superman. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait poussé la jeune mère à commettre tous ces meurtres. Elle devait bien savoir que la perte d'une base entière et de dizaines d'homme allait déclencher une chasse à l'homme impitoyable. Ce qui expliquait probablement l'attaque durant la cérémonie de Graduation. L'armé avait dû faire le lien entre Tess et Max, et avait envoyé Trask faire le sale boulot.

Michael haussa les épaules. « Avec elle, qui peut savoir ? Dans son esprit tordu, en détruisant la base et en tuant des 'ennemis', elle se rachetait une conduite ? La mort d'Alex, même si elle avait été accidentelle d'après elle, l'avait placée au rang d'ennemi et peut-être voulait-elle que l'on change d'avis et dise à son fils, plus tard, qu'elle avait essayé mais qu'elle avait échoué ? »

Clark hocha la tête. « Peut-être. Et le bébé ? »

« Adopté. Max ne pouvait pas le garder ».

« Et après ça, il y a eu l'incident à votre cérémonie de graduation et vous avez fui », conclut Superman. « Fin de l'histoire, cette fois-ci ? »

Maria opina. « Fin de l'histoire et début d'une autre ».

Michael se racla la gorge et s'adressa à Superman. « Et puis, vous êtes apparu et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si vous n'aviez pas un lien avec Antar, si vous connaissiez ma planète natale et j'ai absolument voulu vous rencontrer pour éclaircir cette énigme. »

Superman comprenait enfin l'obsession de Michael à le rencontrer à tout prix. Tout comme lui, il était un extra-terrestre perdu sur Terre et il cherchait désespérément d'autres comme lui avec qui il pourrait parler en toute confiance. Confiance, le cœur du problème. C'était à son tour de faire confiance à Michael et Maria. Ces derniers lui avaient livré toute la vérité, sachant qu'il serait un homme d'honneur et qu'il garderait leur secret. Il se devait de leur rendre la pareille.

Il se leva. Michael et Maria l'imitèrent, assumant que Superman allait prendre congé, mais ce qui allait suivre allait encore une fois changer leurs vies.

« Michael, Maria, j'ai moi aussi un aveu à vous faire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, après… », il hésita, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Il soupira, l'air inquiet, puis reprit la parole. « Mais je pense que vous comprendrez l'importance que nous avons, nous autres extra-terrestres, à cacher notre véritable nature », déclara-t-il en les regardant avec insistence.

Ces derniers se dévisagèrent, surpris. Mais ils acquiescèrent.

« Bien, dans ce cas-là… attendez-moi là, s'il vous plaît », requerra-t-il.

Superman décolla légèrement du sol et il vola doucement en direction de la porte de la terrasse, celle-là même par laquelle il était rentré. Il ouvrit celle-ci, s'envola et disparut en une fraction de seconde.

Maria se tourna vers Michael. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il voulait dire, exactement ? »

« Qui sait ? » répondit ce dernier. « Mais il a promis de -»

Il n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer que des coups retentirent à la porte d'entrée. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, étonnés. Ca ne pouvait pas être déjà Superman. Michael se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit grande ouverte.

« Clark ? »


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

Clark se tenait sur le pas de la porte, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il triturait ses lunettes et chez lui, c'était un signe de nervosité. Il se dandina d'un pas sur l'autre pendant que Michael et Maria se demandaient ce qui amenait le journaliste chez eux à 10 heures du soir.

« Y a-t-il un problème, Clark ? » finit par demander Maria.

« Hmm, non, non, pas vraiment un problème, juste… », Clark porta la main à son nœud de cravate et rabaissa sa main. « Puis-je entrer ? »

« Eh bien en fait, Clark, c'est pas vraiment le moment », commença Michael mais il fut interrompu par un féroce « Michael ! » provenant de Maria.

« Quoi ? » cria presque Michael en se retournant vers sa petite amie. «Tu sais bien qu'on attend de la visite ! »

« Visite que tu ne recevrais pas si il n'y avait pas ton AMI Clark. Tu te souviens, Clark Kent, le type qui a insisté auprès de Superman pour qu'il te rencontre ? » dit Maria en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et en plus, elle avait raison. Il se conduisait comme un minable. Il fit la tête. Elle avait encore raison. Il savait que dans le futur, elle allait le lui rappeler encore et encore et encore. Il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Clark.

« Désolé, vieux, c'était nul de ma part, entre ».

Clark sourit. « Pas de problème. »

Il entra et resta dans le vestibule en se demandant comment il allait procéder. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste révéler son identité et voir ce qui allait suivre ? Il observa Michael et Maria afin de juger de leur état d'esprit. Ils avaient l'air solide, pas trop émus. Allons, il se faisait du souci pour rien, tout allait bien se passer. Il fit un signe de la main en direction du salon. « Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr, Clark, pas la peine de demander, » assura Maria.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon, suivie de Michael et de Clark. Michael prit la parole.

« Clark, je veux te dire merci pour tout. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu auprès de Superman, jamais je ne l'aurais rencontré, » avoua Michael en se grattant le sourcil droit avec le pouce. Tout comme Clark avec ses lunettes, cette petite manie qu'avait Michael était révélatrice de son état d'esprit. Il était embarrassé et il n'aimait pas avoir à présenter ses excuses ou à remercier qui que ce soit. « Il… il est passé ce soir et nous avons discuté de, hmmm, de choses personnelles, désolé si je ne peux pas en révéler davantage ».

«Je comprends, Michael, plus que tu ne le penses », déclara Clark sur un ton cryptique.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? » proposa Maria, tout en prenant elle-même place sur le canapé. La journée avait été longue et elle avait besoin d'aller se coucher mais apparemment, la journée n'était pas prête de se terminer. Elle replia les genoux sous elle et se passa une main sur les yeux, épuisée.

Michael resta debout, tout comme Clark. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème avec Lois ? » questionna Michael avec un sourire narquois.

Clark leva les yeux au ciel. Michael était plus jeune que lui mais sur le sujet des femmes, il aimait se présenter comme le plus mature des deux, parce qu'il avait Maria dans sa vie. Pourtant, il était sûr et certain que Michael n'en savait pas plus que lui sur les relations entre les hommes et les femmes et que Maria avait joué un très grand rôle dans leur couple.

« Non, Michael, le problème est ailleurs. Et j'espère que tu vas me pardonner ».

Sur ces paroles, Clark ôta ses lunettes, desserra son nœud de cravate et il pirouetta sur lui-même à une vitesse ahurissante. Lorsqu'il eut fini de tourbillonner, Clark n'était plus là… Superman avait pris sa place ! Michael resta bouche bée. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, il avait la berlue, là ? Clark, Clark Kent, son ami, son voisin, le bon gars timide et un peu effacé n'était autre que SUPERMAN ??? Il ouvrit la bouche et essaya d'articuler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il réessaya, sans succès. Il se laissa choir sur le fauteuil, abasourdi. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Maria. Elle allait pouvoir prendre le relais, il pouvait toujours compter sur sa belle, mais également partenaire dans le crime et l'investigation, pour n'être jamais, jamais, JAMAIS à court de mots. Mais à sa grande surprise, Maria était assise sur le canapé, droite comme et un I et bouche bée. Elle semblait incapable de prononcer une parole. Cela fit sortir Michael de sa stupeur. Après sept années passées aux côtés de Maria Deluca, il la voyait enfin muette. _Cela valait le coup d'attendre_, se dit-il.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Superman, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et tenta de trouver des similarités entre lui et Clark. Il y en avait, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement ? _Peut-être que Superman avait un pouvoir qui lui permettait de projeter une autre image que celle de Clark, quand il portait son costume_, soliloqua Michael, toujours sur le choc.

« Michael ? » implora Clark, inquiet que Michael n'ait toujours rien dit.

« Huh ? »

« Alors ? Maintenant que tu es au courant de ma double identité, tu n'as rien à me demander ? » Précisa Clark.

Michael soupira en se triturant les cheveux. « Tu me prends au dépourvu, je n'avais prévu ce retournement de situation ».

« Je comprends, bien sûr. Si tu veux, je peux m'expliquer », proposa Clark.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé quelques minutes auparavant. Il sourit à Maria, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. « Ca va, Maria ? »

Maria cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Elle était fatiguée. Très fatiguée. Oui, c'est ça, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle avait des visions. Superman était assis en face d'elle et il s'agissait en fait de… « Clark ? »

Ce dernier eut un petit rire en entendant la voix presque enfantine de Maria. « Oui, Maria, Clark, Clark Kent, alias Superman. Tu as pourtant l'habitude des doubles identités, pas vrai, Maria Lucas, alias Maria Deluca ? »

Elle grogna. Quand même, ce n'était pas la même chose ! Mais elle n'allait pas chipoter là-dessus ce soir. Elle voulait connaître toute l'histoire de Superman et elle était sûre qu'après Michael ait révélé toute sa vie à Superman, celui-ci allait en faire autant.

Superman se racla la gorge et entama son récit. « Comme vous le savez tous les deux, je viens de la planète Krypton, qui a explosé il y a très longtemps de cela. Les Kryptoniens étaient un peuple très avancé et mes parents étaient de brillants scientifiques. Les travaux de mon père avaient mis en évidence la fin tragique de Krypton. Malheureusement, les autorités kryptoniennes n'ont pas été convaincues par les résultats que mon père leur avait présentés et aucun plan de sauvetage n'a été organisé pour sauver la population. »

« Oh, comme c'est tragique ! » s'exclama Maria qui pouvait visualiser la fin horrible des habitants de cette planète, victimes de la bêtise et de l'intransigeance de ses dirigeants.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais mes parents n'ont pas renoncé. Ils ont travaillé sans relâche à construire un vaisseau spatial et à trouver une planète habitable. La Terre leur a semblé un bon endroit pour moi, qui n'était alors qu'un bébé. Si la fin de Krypton ne s'était pas produite encore plus tôt que mon père ne l'avait prédite, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu le construire, ce vaisseau spatial, mais ce ne fut pas le cas », se désola Clark.

« Mais pourtant, tu es bien là ! » dit Michael, posant sans s'en rendre compte la même question que Superman avait posée, quand il lui avait révélé qu'il avait été assassiné sur Antar.

« Je suis là parce que mes parents ont tout juste eu le temps de construire une capsule spatiale dans laquelle ils m'ont placée. Ils y ont également inséré toutes les connaissances de leur civilisation. »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Maria imaginait ce petit bébé qui avait traversé tout l'espace pour être élevé sur Terre et à quel point c'était similaire à l'histoire de Michael. Clark se remémorait le visage de ses parents, espérant que où qu'ils puissent être, ils étaient fiers de lui et Michael imaginait les parents de Clark qui avaient tout sacrifié pour que leur fils survive. Mais au moins, Clark savait que ses parents l'avaient aimé. Lui n'avait même pas cet avantage.

Maria bougea légèrement sur le sofa et elle vit le visage sombre de son petit ami. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Michael ? » s'enquit-elle en le contemplant avec inquiétude.

Michael se renfonça dans son fauteuil. « Non, c'est rien, c'est juste que… », il délibéra en son for intérieur afin de savoir s'il pouvait déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Vas-y, Michael, parle-moi », encouragea Superman.

« Oui, Michael, dis-moi ce qui te passe par la tête », supplia Maria en se mettant à genoux devant lui et en lui prenant les mains.

Michael regarda leurs mains enlacées. Il pouvait sentir l'angoisse de Maria et il sut alors que Maria l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle ne le quitterait plus. Il avait Maria et il l'aurait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Il eut un triste sourire. « C'est juste que les parents de Clark, ses parents biologiques, ont tout tenté pour le sauver, ils l'ont expédié à l'autre bout de l'univers pour cela et ils n'ont pas cherché à se sauver eux-mêmes. Et les miens ? Ils m'ont tué sur Antar, ils m'ont… réincarné et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour m'abandonner sur cette planète et ne jamais plus s'intéresser à mon sort. Ils ne sont jamais venus pour moi, Maria, jamais », dit Michael avec amertume.

« Ohhhh, Michael », dit Maria avec douceur. Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains. « Tu n'en sais rien, Spaceboy. Si ça se trouve, la résistance royaliste a peut-être été décimée après ta mort et les dernières informations qu'ils possédaient étaient les coordonnées d'une autre planète que la Terre. N'oublie pas que Nacédo était à bord de ton vaisseau, qui te dit qu'il ne l'a pas saboté, provoquant le crash sur la première planète venue ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi seuls les skins sont venus sur Terre : Nacédo les avait contactés juste avant le crash pour leur signaler dans quel endroit de la galaxie le vaisseau se trouvait ! »

« Tu crois ? » demanda Michael avec une note d'espoir.

Maria se tourna vers Clark qui acquiesça. « Je suis d'accord avec Maria, tu ne sais absolument rien concernant la suite de ta mort, à tes amis et à toi. Il a pu se passer tout un tas de choses qui ont fait que les tiens n'ont peut-être jamais su ou leur famille royale réincarnée avait été envoyée. »

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama Maria. « Superman lui-même pense que j'ai raison ! Et puis, il est aussi Clark et il est très, très intelligent donc tu peux lui faire confiance ».

Michael se pencha pour soulever sa petite amie qui était toujours inconfortablement agenouillée en face de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'assit sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa avec douceur. « Merci », dit-il à voix basse.

Maria lui jeta les bras autour du coup et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient un invité. « Hmm, désolée, Clark, tu peux continuer ton histoire ».

Clark leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude, avec ces deux-là. Ils se laissaient très souvent emportés par leur fougue amoureuse et c'était un peu gênant au début mais maintenant, il s'était habitué. « Ou en étais-je ? » dit-il. « Ah, oui, la capsule spatiale. Alors ma capsule s'est dirigée vers la Terre et s'est écrasée quelque part dans le Middle West, près du village de Smallville. Mes parents, Martha et Jonathan Kent, rentraient chez eux et ils ont été le témoin de cet évènement. Ils ont cru qu'il s'agissait d'une météorite. Ils se sont approchés et ils ont vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Ils ont ouvert la capsule et m'ont trouvé à l'intérieur. Ma mère m'a dit qu'ils m'ont aimé dès qu'ils m'ont vu. Ils ont décidé de m'adopter car ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Et voilà. J'ai été élevé dans une ferme, dans une famille unie et aimante », conclut-il.

« Et voilà », répéta Maria. Le mystère Superman était résolu, encore un succès pour l'équipe de détectives Guerin & Deluca. Il restait maintenant à vivre au mieux avec cette nouvelle donnée de l'équation. Maria eut un sursaut ! Et les autres ? « Clark, il faut que tu rencontres Max et Isabel. Tu veux bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca me ferait plaisir de les voir », dit Clark avec sincérité. Michael, Max et Isabel n'étaient peut-être pas Kryptoniens, comme lui, mais ils étaient tous des réfugiés extra-terrestres et ils aimaient tous les gens de cette planète.

« Bien, on va les contacter tout de suite, alors », décréta Maria en sautant sur ses pieds et en se précipitant vers le téléphone. Mais Michael se leva précipitamment et lui arracha le téléphone des mains. « Non, Maria, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Il raccrocha le combiné et se tourna pour faire face à sa petite amie qui était courroucée. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Premièrement, parce qu'il est onze heures du soir et qu'on va pas les réveiller pour -»

« Pour quoi, pour leur dire qu'on a trouvé Superman et qu'on sait toute la vérité ? Tu appelles peut-être ça une broutille ? » ironisa Maria.

« Et deuxièmement », poursuivit Michael sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire « tu ne peux pas annoncer ça au téléphone. Question de sécurité », ordonna Michael d'un ton tranchant.

Maria soupira. Michael ne plaisantait jamais lorsqu'il était question de la sécurité du groupe, et maintenant, il ajoutait à sa courte liste d'amis Superman. Jamais il ne compromettrait la double vie si bien ordonnée de son nouvel ami. « Bien, dans ce cas-là, je peux quand même téléphoner à Isabel pour lui demander de nous contacter 'à sa manière', qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Ca marche pour moi », dit Michael. Il se tourna vers Clark. « Même chose pour toi ? »

« Oui, très bien », articula difficilement ce dernier. Connaissant le caractère explosif de Michael, il s'était attendu à plus de résistance à la lumière de sa réelle identité mais il l'avait bluffé. Et maintenant, il lui proposait de rencontrer ses proches ? Ses parents n'allaient pas en revenir ! Ses parents !!! Il devait tout leur raconter.

« Heu, Michael, tu crois que tes amis voudront se rendre directement à Smallville ? Ce serait plus simple et plus convivial s'ils allaient directement chez mes parents. »

Michael et Maria se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête. « C'est une très bonne idée », finit par dire Michael. « Appelle-les, Maria, et demande-leur de nous rejoindre cette nuit pour une petite discussion ».

Maria cria de joie et bondit sur le téléphone. Michael et Clark se rassirent pendant qu'elle composait le numéro et tout naturellement, ils se remirent à converser comme les deux amis qu'ils étaient et qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais d'être.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

**Smallville, quelques jours plus tard**

Martha Kent s'affairait fébrilement dans sa cuisine. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, elle allait recevoir les fameux Michael et Maria, ainsi que leurs amis, Max et Liz Evans, Isabel Evans-Ramirez et Kyle Valenti. Lorsque Clark leur avait rendu visite, huit jours auparavant, pour leur raconter en personne sa rencontre avec Michael, ils avaient été stupéfaits de l'histoire rocambolesque qu'ils avaient apprise : clones hybrides humains-extra-terrestres royaux et perdus sur Terre, des méchants skins qui partaient en fumée comme des vampires, des shapeshifters, et tout un tas d'autres aventures incroyables.

« Est-ce que je vais pouvoir enfin mettre le pied dans la cuisine ? » demanda un Jonathan exaspéré.

« Oui, oui, tout à l'heure », ronchonna Martha. Son mari ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de l'importance de cette journée ! «Tu as écouté la météo ? Je voulais qu'on mange dehors mais le temps a l'air de se rafraichir », dit-elle en consultant le ciel d'un air soucieux, par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Jonathan sortit vérifier et revint. « Il fait un peu frais, je crois que tu ferais mieux de mettre la table à l'intérieur. »

Contrariée, Martha sortit les assiettes et commença à mettre la table. Soudainement, la voix de Clark retentit à l'extérieur. « Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer ».

« Clark ! » cria Martha en se précipitant dehors. « Mais tu es en avances ! » Elle s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras quand elle vit que son fils portait une blonde jeune fille qui avait dû faire le voyage avec lui par la voie des airs. Celle-ci s'accrochait fortement au cou de Superman, encore ébranlée.

« Maria, tu peux me lâcher, maintenant », rit Clark.

Maria le regarda puis vit qu'elle était effectivement arrivée en un seul morceau. « Mon dieu », articula-t-elle péniblement. « J'ai volé dans les airs avec Superman, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! » Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Superman, posa les pieds par terre et avec un 'ouh là', se retrouva assise par terre, les jambes coupées par l'émotion. Elle rit de sa propre stupidité et elle accepta la main tendue de Clark. Une fois debout, elle vit que la maman de Clark était présente et les observait avec amusement. « Ca fait un choc, la première fois, de voler dans les airs ! Mais j'ai insisté et le pauvre Clark n'a pas pu refuser. »

Martha éclata de rire. « C'est bien vrai, dans le temps, Clark me portait pour me faire voler mais maintenant, je suis trop âgée pour ce genre de choses ! »

« Oh, ne dites pas ça, Chloé Gardner vous en voudrait à mort ! Elle n'accepte pas les femmes qui renoncent. D'après elle, il faut vivre pleinement », dit Maria avec un hochement de tête de convertie.

« Oh, mon dieu, c'est vrai que vous l'avez rencontrée, dites-m'en plus ! Clark ne m'a fait qu'un compte-rendu superficiel de son interview », répondit Martha avec un regard lourd en direction de son fils. « Il ne se rend absolument pas compte de la chance qu'il a eue de l'interviewer ».

« Ca c'est bien vrai, » approuva Maria. « Je vais tout vous raconter. »

Martha prit Maria par le bras et la mena vers la porte d'entrée de la ferme pendant que la jeune fille expliquait à la mère de Clark, avait moult mouvements des mains, l'extraordinaire moment qu'elle avait passé avec la célèbre actrice. Clark se retrouva seul avec son père et ils se dévisagèrent, amusés, alors que les voix des deux femmes leur parvenaient encore : « Oui, Michael va faire des photos d'art de Chloé Gardner. Il ne voulait pas au début mais j'ai insisté et je l'ai forcé à regarder ses films. Qu'il a adoré, bien sûr »

« Bien sûr, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas aimer les films de Chloé Gardner », renchérit Martha.

Maria continuait sur sa lancée. « Et en plus, elle a gardé la plupart de ses costumes et Michael va me prendre en photo en train de les porter », exulta Maria.

« Oh mon dieu, pour de vrai ? Et pour quand est prévu ce…. ». Les voix se firent de plus en plus faibles, du moins aux oreilles de Jonathan Kent car les deux femmes étaient rentrées à l'intérieur de la maison. Mais Clark, lui, pouvait toujours les entendre papoter grâce à son ouïe extraordinaire.

« Elles sont parties sur le sujet Chloé Gardner, on va avoir la paix pendant au moins une demi-heure », dit Jonathan en souriant. « Tu vas te changer et m'aider à réparer la clôture ? »

« Pas de problèmes ».

Clark se précipita dans son ancienne chambre et sortit en coup de vent, sans que Martha ou Maria ne lui prête la moindre attention.

*****

Quatre heures plus tard, Michael était arrivé avec ses amis. Ils étaient descendus de voiture et avaient admiré le paysage. Celui-ci était si reposant. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en profiter davantage car surgirent de la ferme quatre personnes, un couple âgé, un jeune homme, et Maria. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement de joie et se précipita vers Liz, qui trépignait d'impatience. Les deux jeunes filles sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre sous les regards moqueurs de leurs petits amis respectifs. « Oh mon dieu, ça fait si longtemps, et Liz, tu t'es coupée les cheveux, pourquoi ? »

« Oh, j'en avais envie, juste pour voir. Et toi, tu les laisses pousser ? J'aime bien ces mèches roses et lavande, ça fait très hippie,» admira Liz en touchant la chevelure de son amie.

« Oh, j'ai demandé à Michael de participer donc c'est lui qui s'est chargé de mes mèches », commenta Maria avec un sourire malicieux tout en agitant ses doigts. « Tu aimes ? »

« J'adore ! » dit Liz avec sincérité.

« Isabel, tu en penses quoi, c'est toi l'icône de la mode après tout », demanda Maria en tournant sur elle-même pour se faire admirer.

« Ma foi, »… tenta Isabel mais un regard noir de Michael la fit stopper net. « Hmmm, c'est très bien sur toi, c'est sûr. Ce n'est pas le genre que toutes les filles peuvent se permettre mais cela te va très bien à toi ».

Maria rayonnait, ravie qu'Isabel ait approuvé. Elle se tourna alors vers Kyle. «Comment va Mr Kyle Valenti, toujours célibataire ? »

Kyle se renfrogna. Il pouvait faire confiance à Maria pour trouver le point faible dès son arrivée. « Ouais, bon, on peut passer à autre chose, je crève de faim, moi. »

« Max, mon ami Max », rit Maria en s'élançant dans ses bras. Il la reçut et la serra dans ses bras. Maria était une personne très chaleureuse. « Tu es prêt à rencontrer Clark ? Et à reconnaître que Michael a fait du bon boulot ? » ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Max hocha la tête. Il était prêt. Et s'il ne l'avait pas été, Maria lui aurait certainement botté les fesses.

« Bien, alors, peut-être que tu peux faire les présentations, Michael ? » dit Maria en laissant son petit ami briller.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et introduisit Clark à ses amis, qui étaient un peu impressionnés de rencontrer le super héros. Mais ce dernier les mit rapidement à l'aise et ils finirent par discuter amicalement, installés dans le salon de la ferme des Kent. Martha leur avait servi à boire et ils étaient tous assis, serrés les uns contre les autres.

Martha se leva après quelques minutes pour vérifier la météo. Celle-ci ne s'était pas améliorée, à sa grande déception. Voyant sa mine déçue, Clark s'adressa à sa mère. « Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

« Non, mon grand, c'est juste que j'avais prévu qu'on s'installe dehors pour manger, on serait plus à l'aise, mais le temps n'est pas assez chaud, malheureusement.

Max, Michael et Isabel se regardèrent et cette dernière prit la parole. « Si vous voulez, on peut arranger ça. »

« Vraiment, comment ça ? » demanda Martha, surprise.

« Eh, bien, nous avons tous certaines aptitudes et je me débrouille pas mal avec les changements météo. J'ai fait neiger à Roswell à plusieurs reprises donc je peux faire que le ciel s'éclaircisse au-dessus de la ferme et que la température soit acceptable pour un déjeuner à l'extérieur », avoua Isabel.

Epoustouflée, Martha Kent admira la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds. « Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ? »

Isabel rit de bon cœur. « Je peux, venez, je vais vous montrer. »

Martha, Jonathan et Clark bondirent hors de leurs fauteuils pour assister à ce spectacle inédit pour eux. Ils avaient pourtant cru avoir tout vu, en élevant Clark, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Isabel se tint à quelques mètres de la porte et elle leva le bras droit, se concentrant en regardant le ciel. Tout à coup, les nuages se dissipèrent et le ciel bleu apparut. Elle abaissa le bras, le pointa en face d'elle puis elle effectua une rotation complète sur elle-même. A leur grande surprise, les trois Kent sentirent alors l'atmosphère se réchauffer.

Ahurie, Martha essaya de parler mais ne put sortir un son. Ce fut Clark qui remercia la jeune fille et Isabel accepta gracieusement ses remerciements.

*****

Une heure plus tard, tout ce petit monde était attablé et était plongé dans de grandes discussions tout en dévorant le délicieux repas préparé par Martha. Maria avait demandé à celle-ci qu'elle lui donne quelques recettes. Martha avait accepté, tout en sachant très bien que celles-ci ne serviraient pas à grand-chose. D'après ce que lui avait dit Clark, Maria n'avait pas reçu le don de la cuisine dans ses gènes. Max et Clark échangeaient des anecdotes à propos de la faculté qu'ils avaient à aider les êtres humains avec leurs pouvoirs. Clark était très intéressé par le pouvoir de Max et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait faire appel à lui, un de ces jours. Il lui confia que la kryptonite l'affectait, comme si elle l'empoisonnait et il voulait vérifier si Max pouvait le soigner. Max était bien sûr d'accord pour tenter de vérifier cette théorie.

Liz et Maria avaient des tas de choses à se raconter, les deux meilleures amies ne s'étant pas vues depuis des mois et le téléphone, ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose. Kyle et Jonathan avaient rapidement trouvé des sujets d'intérêt. Kyle aimait la vie calme d'une petite ville, il regrettait un peu Roswell. En regardant autour de lui, il se dit que cette vie tranquille à la campagne avait du bon et apparemment, Jonathan Clark ne regrettait pas d'être devenu un fermier. _Qui sait_, se dit Kyle ? _Peut-être que lui aussi finirait comme Jonathan. Mais plutôt avec un ranch et des chevaux_. Il fit part de son idée au fermier qui hocha la tête de contentement, heureux de voir qu'il y avait encore des jeunes prêts à vivre du travail de la terre ou de l'élevage.

Michael, lui, s'empiffrait littéralement. Il pourrait embrasser Martha. Cette femme avait cuisiné pour un régiment et en plus, il y avait de la sauce Tabasco, de la moutarde, des épices et du piment sur la table. Il était au paradis.

Martha et Isabel avaient discuté également, Isabel se confiant au sujet de ses parents et à quel point ils lui manquaient, et Martha au sujet de Clark et comment s'était passé la vie à la ferme, en élevant un enfant extra-terrestre.

Vint le moment du dessert. Elle se leva et annonça à la tablée qu'elle allait chercher les tartes et le gâteau qu'elle avait préparés. Son annonce fut accueillie par des « ahhhhh » de bonheur. Elle sourit, ravie de voir que sa cuisine était appréciée. Elle accepta l'offre des jeunes filles de débarrasser un peu la table. Elles retirèrent les assiettes sales et les couverts et les ramenèrent dans la cuisine. Elle les posèrent sur la table et Martha leur indiqua où prendre des assiettes pour le dessert. Elles repartirent alors les mains pleines pendant que Martha retirait du four les deux tartes aux fraises et aux framboises. Elle les apporta à l'extérieur puis repartit dans la cuisine chercher le gâteau au chocolat.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Jonathan était en train de se charger de couper les tartes en parts plus ou moins égales, les invités se battant verbalement afin d'avoir la plus grosse part. Michael prétendait que c'était à lui qu'elle devait revenir car c'était grâce à lui qu'ils se trouvaient tous là aujourd'hui.

Martha posa son gâteau. Elle s'assit, croisa les mains sous son menton et pensive, observa tout ce petit monde, à commencer par son fils, qui arborait un visage radieux. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi heureux et cela, c'était grâce à ce groupe de jeunes gens. Elle fut reconnaissante au ciel que d'autres extra-terrestres vivaient sur Terre. Grâce à eux, Clark ne serait plus jamais seul. Son cœur de mère était comblé.

Elle revint dans le monde réel et commença à découper le gâteau dans le brouhaha de cette belle journée. Michael, Max, Kyle et Clark se précipitèrent avec leurs assiettes et elle les servit, sous les sarcasmes de Maria, Liz et Isabel, qui ironisaient sur le fait qu'ils allaient exploser ou qu'ils devraient se mettre au régime.

Martha rit. Elle pourrait s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie, avec tous ces jeunes gens extra-terrestres et leurs amis humains. Et à voir Clark, lui aussi aimait cette nouvelle existence qui se profilait à l'horizon. _Tout se passerait bien, dorénavant_, pensa Marta. Oui, tout se passerait bien.

**FIN**


End file.
